una nueva vieja aventura
by Eagle.D.claw
Summary: ash se embarco en el pasado, y por desgracia no puede recordar como fue que llego, o porque, pero si sabe que no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados, incluso si tiene que realizar el inicio de su aventura por segunda vez, conociendo de nuevo viejos amigos, así como nuevos amigos, y sin olvidar a los pokemons que lo acompañaran durante su viaje. (ubicado en pokemon xy and z)
1. prologo

Es casi medio día en el pueblo paleta, los dodrios cantaban al amanecer, mientras que nuestro protagonista dormía plácidamente, hasta que repentinamente despertó de forma abrupta, jadeando, y aunque esto es el comienzo que tuvo antes, este es ligeramente distinto a los demás.

" _Jadeo jadeo ¿_ qué está pasando?" _-_ pregunto en vos alta, mirando a todos lados en su habitación, viendo como que algo no estaba bien- "¿pero cómo llega a casa? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba viajando por kalos, cuando _agh"-_ y detuvo sus pensamientos por un dolor de cabeza "¿acaso viaje en el tiempo otra vez?".

"¡ash! ¿Qué está haciendo todavía aquí? Se supones que irías a recoger a tu primer pokemon hace mucho rato"- le dijo su madre, con un poco de enojo, ya que ella le había advertido que no se durmiera tan tarde anoche.

"¿mi primer pokemon?" y entonces se asustó, rápidamente se cambió de ropa, y se fue corriendo de casa sin comer, desesperado, y confuso- "no sé qué está pasando, pero no puedo permitir quedarme sin pikachu" y con esa determinación, se fue corriendo al laboratorio del profesor, donde iniciara su viaje pokemon, aparentemente por segunda vez.

...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz

Cuando llego al laboratorio, todo estaba como ese día, con una multitud reunida, unas porristas aclamando por su amigo/rival Gary oak, nieto del ilustre profesor Samuel oak, y cuando miro directamente hacia ash, este le sonrió de forma arrogante.

"hola Gary, tiempo sin verte"- dijo alegremente lo cual lo confundió, pero este no le dio importancia.

"es Gary-san para ti, muestra más respeto" dijo mientras lo miraba con una cara burlona- "bueno ash, te dormiste y perdiste, ya estás muy atrás desde el principio, y ahora yo tengo un pokemon y tú no"

" _ya había olvidado lo odioso que era entonces_ ¿entonces recogiste ya a squirtle?" pregunto sin pensar, haciendo que su rival se sorprendiera.

"¿Quién te dijo? Bueno, no importa perdedor, ya que ahora iniciare mi viaje" dijo mientras sacaba su pokebola, y sus porristas, junto con la multitud le aplaudían- "gracias a todos por este gran honor, les prometo que me convertiré en un maestro pokemon ¡y haré famoso el pueblo paleta en todo el mundo!" y entonces sin siquiera despedirse de su viejo amigo, se subió al auto con su chofer personal, mientras la multitud lo seguía.

"nunca creí que vería a Gary actuar así otra vez" dijo mirando con una sonrisa incomoda, como su viejo amigo/rival continua con las malas costumbres que tenía antes de iniciar con la investigación pokemon.

"veo que decidiste venir" dijo el profesor más famoso de la región de kanto, el profesor oak, además del abuelo de Gary.

"profesor oak buenos días, siento mucho llegar tarde, pero vine para poder conseguir mi primer pokemon" y aunque al principio quería burlarse de ash un poco, cuando miro en sus ojos, vio algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado cuando trataba con el chico, y decidió ir directo al asunto.

"ven, sígueme"

...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz

Ya dentro del laboratorio, el profesor junto con el futuro entrenador del futuro, entraron a la habitación que contenía tres pokebolas con las palabras, fuego, agua y planta escrita en ellas, y ash recordando lo que paso ese día, y queriendo recuperar a su amigo, el empezó a actuar.

"¿todas ellas están vacías verdad?" pregunto, aun sabiendo la respuesta, mientras que el profesor miro impresionado, por lo que creyó fue una magnifica deducción.

"si, los otros 3 entrenadores que llegaron se los llevaron" explico seriamente, luego relajo la mirada "aún hay uno, pero es un poco problemático"

"voy a tomarlo" dijo emocionado, ya que podría encontrarse con su viejo amigo, y talvez entender que es lo que está pasando.

"lo encontré mordisqueando los cables del laboratorio, tiene mucha actitud, pero creo que podrás manejarlo" y entonces saco una pokebola con un rayo en ella, y de ella salió un pokemon con forma de ratón amarillo, con rallas café, mejillas rojas y una cola con forma de rayo "su nombre es pikachu".

"hola pikachu, mi nombre es ash" dijo amablemente mientras le acariciaba en un punto donde ash sabía que a pikachu le gustaba, el cual aunque al principio no sabía porque el humano lo acariciaba, termino aceptando con gusto la caricia, lo cual sorprendió al profesor, que nunca había visto a ese pokemon actuar así con él.

"estoy sorprendido, generalmente el electrocuta cada vez que me acercaba" entonces saco una maquina roja con 5 pequeñas bolas rojas con blanco "aquí tienes tu dexter y pokebolas" y ash las acepto.

...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz

"vamos ash vamos, vamos ash vamos" cantaba una pequeña multitud, que celebraba el inicio del viaje pokemon de ash ketchum, con la madre del susodicho, en frente de la multitud, con una mochila de color verde en sus brazos.

"ash, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, por fin iniciaras tu viaje pokemon" dijo emocionada porque el sueño de su hijo está por fin iniciando y triste, porque sabe que lo extrañara "¿este es tu pokemon? ¿Por qué no está dentro de su pokebola? Pensé que siempre lo hacían" ante la mención de ello, el pikachu puso una mueca de desagrado.

"es que a él no le gusta estar dentro de una pokebola" respondió, sin dar mucho pensamiento, ya que era algo que le preguntaban todo el tiempo, pero tanto el profesor como el pokemon miraron confundidos, del cómo es posible que supiera eso.

"eso es tan lindo, deja a tu pokemon libre para mantenerlo cómodo, se nota que ya eres todo un entrenador pokemon" luego le paso la mochila con varios elementos para el viaje "aquí tienes ropa interior limpia, unas galletas, y chocolate, por si queres algo caliente, cuidado para que no te quemes, unos guantes de hule para colgar tu ropa, y un lazo para que la cuelgues a secar"

"para mamá, me estas avergonzando frente a todos" dijo ligeramente avergonzado por lo que hacía su madre, pero también nostálgico, ya que recordaba que eso fue lo que paso en su primer día como entrenador, mientras el pikachu se reía de él.

"vamos a iniciar, vamos pikachu" dijo, mientras pikachu lo siguió, aunque con un poco de molestia, mientras todos se despedían del dúo.

...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz

" _ahora, debo tratar de recordar, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? No es la primera vez que viajo en el tiempo, pero nunca ocurrió de esta manera, ¿estarán bien serena, clemont y bonnie? No recuerdo bien que fue lo que paso, lo único que recuerdo es que luego de haber salido de la aldea de sampe, hubo una tormenta, y nos adentramos en una cueva, para protegernos de la lluvia, pero luego no puedo recordar nada_ " sumido en sus pensamientos, no escuchaba a su pokemon quejarse de hambre, hasta que este lo electrocuto "¡AHG! ¿¡Pikachu, que fue eso!? " y entonces le llego un flash back, gracias al shock que recibió.

Flash back

 _Adentro de la cueva, decidieron adentrarse al ver que la tormenta no desaparecería pronto, cuando llegaron pudieron ver unas marcas aparentemente muy viejas, que contaban una historia, pero lo hacía en un lenguaje desconocido para el grupo._

" _oni-chan, sabes que es lo que dice en las paredes" pregunto con fascinación, e impresionada por los dibujos tallados, aparentemente a mano._

" _no lo sé, nunca antes vi nada como esto" comento el rubio, igualmente fascinado por el aparente descubrimiento arqueológico._

Fin del flash back

" _sea lo que sea que haya pasado, esos escritos tienen algo que ver_ " luego miro directamente a pikachu quien estaba quejándose de la falta de comida "perdón, no me di cuenta, vamos a comer" dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila una lata de comida pokemon, que pikachu miro feliz, por desgracias la comida atrajo atención de alguien más.

"arow" grazno un ave, de plumas café en la cabeza, con plumas rojizas en las alas, quien ataca la mano del entrenador con la intención de robar la comida que traía con él.

"spearow el pokemon pájaro, A diferencia de Pidgey, Spearow tiene un carácter terrible. Es muy salvaje y a veces ataca a otros Pokémon y a los humanos." Decía la pokedex, mientras ash era atacado por el agresivo pájaro.

"AH ese spearow" dijo recordando al mismo pokemon que le causó problemas en el pasado de su tiempo, gracias a que él le arrojo una piedra, cuando era un entrenador inexperto, entonces vio a su pikachu, enojado con el ave, seguramente por haber robado su comida "espera pikachu, no lo ataques, que seguramente…." pero antes de terminar, este soltó un impactrueno, dejando tostado al ave "mejor lo atrapo rapido" y lanzo una pokebola, pero no llego antes de que este pidiera ayuda de su parvada.

La pokebola lo golpeo, dio 3 ding, y se detuvo, indicando que la captura había sido exitosa, pero no hubo tiempo para celebrar, ya que de un árbol, salió una parvada de spearow, furiosos, por la captura de su compañero.

"¡no puedo creer que esto esté pasando! _otra vez_ " pensó lo último para sus adentros, ya que sabe que es mejor evitar que alguien más sepa lo del viaje "vamos pikachu, debemos huir rápido" dijo mientras cargaba al pikachu, que estaba igual de asustado que el humano.

Sabiendo lo peligroso que sería mantenerse más tiempo, corriendo contra la parvada que ya lo estaban picoteando tanto a el como a su amigo, decidió saltar al rio, lo cual lo obligo a seguir la corriente hasta caer en una cascada.

...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz

Este hasta ahora había sido un día aburrido y poco productivo para misty de ciudad celeste, entrenadora de pokemons de agua, la cual tiene el sueño de convertirse en maestra pokemon de agua, pero por desgracia, la pesca no había sido muy productiva el día de hoy.

"¿cuándo es que algo va a picar?" y entonces algo grande se engancho en su caña de pescar, y tiro con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de que sea algún gran pokemon de agua, y entonces salio inesperadamente un niño de unos 10 años con un pokemon, ambos heridos "es solo un niño y un pokemon" entonces se acercó a examinar al pokemon "estas bien".

" _¿misty?_ ¡Rápido necesito tu bicicleta, una parvada de spearows me persigue!" y entonces ella asintió un poco confundida, entonces ash tomo la bicicleta, poniendo su pikachu herido "gracias misty, te la regresare algún día" y con eso, la entrenadora despertó de su confusión.

"¡hey!" grito enojada, al darse cuenta que el niño había tomado su bicicleta "¿Cómo es que él sabe mi nombre?" pregunto ahora, más curiosa que enojada.

Mientras tanto, nuestro héroe, andando en bicicleta lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero unos minutos después de haber empezado, una tormenta inicio, la parvada de agresivos pokemons lo alcanzaron, y el entrenador de pueblo paleta, viendo que estaba en una mala situación, decidió hacer algo arriesgado, pero que podría sacarlo de esta situación.

"pikachu, los spearow nos alcanzaran, así que para poder asustarlos necesito que los ataques con todo tu poder" su primer pokemon estaba a punto de decir que no tenía tanto poder- "voy a usar la bicicleta para cargar tu ataque, pero para hacerlo, necesito que confíes en mi" pikachu miro profundamente los ojos café de su entrenador, y asintió.

"empecemos" dijo mientras con una mano, saco el cable de la luz de la bicicleta, poniéndolos en pikachu, luego activo el cargador, lo cual lo hizo ir más lento, pero trasmitió la energía hacia el pokemon ratón, energizándolo a un punto casi doloroso, pero lo resistió, y cuando los spearows estaban a punto de alcanzarlos "¡ahora!" y libro una poderosa energía eléctrica, haciendo que los 2 caigan al suelo, y justo en ese momento un rayo cayó de las nubes impactando con el rayo del pokemon de ash, lo cual ilumino el campo, y asusto a la parvada.

"lo logramos" dijo contento, mirando ahora que el cielo estaba despejado, y alcanzo a ver a ho-ho, justo como esa vez.

"pokemon desconocido, no todos los pokemon han sido descubiertos" decía la dex, mientras que ash sonreía, feliz de que todo haya terminado bien "algunas cosas nunca cambian" y luego miro hacia la bicicleta que estaba carbonizada y doblada por la caída "si, nunca cambian" dijo con una gota en la sien, preocupado por lo que vendrá "vamos amigo, al centro pokemon" dijo mientras se puso a cargar a pikachu, quien le lamió la mejilla tiernamente, lo cual de alguna manera le trajo otro flash back.

Flash back.

 _Mirando los escritos en la cueva, el grupo se sorprendió al ver que era mucho más largo de lo que esperaban, ya que cuando llegaron al final de la cueva, tuvieron que usar linterna, ya que se adentraron mucho dentro de la cueva._

" _que crean que sea todo esto" pregunto la peli miel de sombrero rojo, la cual miraba confundida, al igual que todos sus amigos._

" _no lo sé serena, pero hay un modo de averiguarlo" dijo mientras sacaba una máquina de su mochila "el futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia, mecanismo clemontico ya, lo llamo el traductor de cualquier idioma" dijo sacando una tabla tecnológica con una cama en la parte de atrás._

" _el poder de la ciencia es genial" dijeron tanto el entrenador de pelo azabache, como su pokemon ratón, ambos con ojos brillantes por la emoción._

" _otras vez lo nombraste por lo que hace" dijo la hermanita del inventor, mientras retrocedía prudentemente, junto a serena, que vio la maquina un poco nerviosa, por sus experiencias pasadas por lo inventos de clemont._

" _con esto sabremos qué es lo que dice en las paredes" y se puso a escanear lo que había en las paredes, lo cual la maquina analizo, y finalmente dio un resultado "aparentemente esto fue escrito por una lengua que desapareció hace como 3000 años, y lo que dice es una historia sobre un hombre que construyo algo que ¿eh? Aparentemente no puedo traducir bien esa parte" el dispositivo saco chispas y luego exploto._

Fin del flash back.

" _no sé qué era lo que decía esa pared, pero cuando lo averigüe, veré como resolver lo que está pasando_ " pensó con convicción, mientras caminaba hacia el centro pokemon de ciudad verde, con su agotado amigo.

...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz

...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz...xxxyyyzzz

Y aquí es como termina el primer capítulo/prologo, de la historia. Yo antes había leído fics donde ash viaja al pasado, pero siempre son muy exagerados, ya que terminan convirtiéndolo en un mary sue, en esta historia se basara en como sus habilidades y actitud que tiene en la serie _**xy and z,**_ por eso es que se le nota cierto nivel de madures y aun así comete ciertos errores, como dar pistas incidentales de que él no es de este tiempo, y si se preguntan porque no hace lo mismo que cuando estuvo en ese tiempo, es porque repetir al pie de la letra una aventura, no es una aventura en absoluto, por lo cual tomara diferentes decisiones, algunas buenas, algunas malas, evitara cometer errores que tuvo en el pasado, cometerá otros, y algunas mariposas ya fueron pisadas, por lo cual habrá muchas cosas que serán diferentes, pero eso es lo que lo hace interesante.

Los capítulos en el futuro serán más largos.

Pokémon actuales.

 **Pikachu (M): ataques atactruno, tacleada, onda trueno, agilidad.**

 **Spearow (F): ataques picotazo, malicioso, gruñido, ataque furia**


	2. ciudad verde, y el samurai del bosque

Declaración: pokemon no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por entretenimiento.

" _pokemon_ " pensamientos.

"pokemon" habla normal.

" _ **pokemon**_ " Dexter, maquina o pokemon psíquico.

… **xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…** **xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…**

Nuestro héroe estaba corriendo hacia ciudad verde, con su pikachu en sus brazos, que estaba herido y exhausto, pero no grave, gracias a sus esfuerzos para protegerlo, aun así el entrenador estaba apurado para poder curarlo.

"oye chico, dime ¿A dónde llevas a ese pokemon?" pregunto una mujer policía de cabello verde, la oficial Jenny.

"es mi pokemon mira" dijo un poco apresurado, mostrando su pokedex.

" _ **yo soy dexter, programando por el profesor oak para el entrenador ash ketchum de pueblo paleta, mi función es proporcionar información y consejos relacionados con pokemon y su entrenamiento, en caso de pérdida o robo, no puedo ser remplazado**_ "

"ya veo, eres el cuarto entrenador de pueblo paleta que pasa, perdona entonces, que como llevabas a tu pokemon fuera de su pokebola creo que podrías estarlo robando" dijo, mientras apuntaba a la imágenes de un hombre y una mujer que tenían ropas blancas "ha habido una banda de ladrones circulando el área y eso me ha estado preocupando".

"no te preocupes por eso, ahora lo único que quiero es llevar a pikachu al centro pokemon" dijo mostrando al pikachu, quien se le notaba muy exhausto, y algo herido.

"se ve herido, ¡Te llevare al centro pokemon!" dijo, para luego sacar su motocicleta con asiento de compañero "sube" y partieron, sin darse cuenta de una chica de pelo naranja que los seguía con una bici muy quemada

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Luego caída la noche, llegaron al centro pokemon, y la oficial Jenny se detuvo frente a las escaleras del enorme centro pokemon de ciudad verde.

"espero que tu pokemon se recupere, suerte" y con eso se despido, conduciendo rápidamente.

"muchas gracias oficial jenny" y entro rápidamente al centro pokemon, donde se podía ver a la enfermera joy "enfermera joy, puede atender a pikachu, unos spearow nos atacó de camino aquí" luego recordó algo importante saco su otra pokebola "y también a un spearow que atrape" dijo pasando la pokebola.

"normalmente te diría que tienes que tener más cuidado con tus pokemon, pero los spearow de la ruta 1 han causado problemas muchas veces antes" dijo mientras escribía algo en su computadora, y salieron unas chansey con una camilla para tipo eléctricos, junto con un portador de pokebolas, para el proceso de curación "debes ser uno de los nuevos entrenadores de pueblo paleta, cuando termine de tratar a tus pokemon te puedo dar una explicación de cómo funciona los centro pokemon, por lo mientras, tendrás que espera en la sala de espera" dijo amablemente, mientras se adentraba a la cámara de recuperación y tratamiento.

Luego de esperar por un rato, decidió hacer una llamada a su mamá, sabiendo que querría recibir una llamada, ahora, así que marco y espero.

"¡ash! Hola hijo ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Dónde estás ash?" pregunto muy feliz la señora ketchum, quien estaba en bata de baño, pero muy feliz de oír noticias de su hijo, especialmente tan pronto.

"en el centro de pokemon de ciudad verde" respondió ash con una sonrisa tranquila.

"¡ya estás en ciudad verde! Tu padre se tardó 4 días en llegar cuando inicio su viaje, el estará muy feliz, siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti" dijo con emoción, mientras su hijo tuvo una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a su papa, quien sigue haciendo su viaje pokemon.

"¿ _me pregunto cómo estará?_ Por cierto mamá, hoy pude capturar mi primer pokemon, aunque luego de hacerlo sus amigos me atacaron a mí y a pikachu, aunque pudimos escapar, tuvimos unos cuantos problemas" más que unos cuantos, pero nuestro héroe creyó que ese detalle puede evitarse por ahora.

"ya veo, eso es impresionante, es increíble cómo te veo crecer frente a mis ojos, siento que era ayer cuando hablabas sobres tus sueños de ser entrenador" aunque si fue ayer para ella, pero eso no quita lo emotivo.

"¿ _me pregunto si debería decirle a ella y al profesor? Creo que lo mejor será habar de eso, cuando yo mismo entienda que está pasando_ " debatiendo consigo mismo, no pudo escuchar todo lo que decía su madre.

"sabes ash, has cambiado" dijo der repente su madre, sorprendiendo al joven "no sé qué sea lo que paso, pero puedo ver una mirada de confianza en sí, que nunca antes había visto, desde que iniciaste tu viaje, casi siento como que estoy viendo a una persona completamente distinta, tan lleno de confianza, felicidad y carisma, puede que solo haya pasado un día desde que iniciaste ti viaje, pero me siento muy orgullosa del hombre en el que estas convirtiendo ash, te amo" dijo con una lagrima de felicidad en su ojo.

"yo también te amo mamá" dijo mirando a la pantalla con mucha emoción, y luego se despidieron, paso un rato pensando en lo que dijo su madre, y en la computadora anuncio una llamada " _ah, cierto, el profesor me había llamado ese día_ hola profesor" dijo luego de contestar la llamada, mostrando al profesor de espaldas "profesor, esta de espaldas" dijo divertido, mientras este un poco avergonzado cambio de cámara.

"acabo de hablar con tu madre, y ella me aviso que llegaste al centro pokemon de ciudad verde ¿eso es correcto?"

"¿y cómo hablaríamos si no fuera así?"

"ah, es cierto, yo marque al centro pokemon de ciudad verde" recordó, un poco divertido de su propio despiste "los otros entrenadores llegaron ahí sin problemas, y me alegra que tú también lo lograras"

" _no puedo decir que fue sin problemas_ _exactamente_ " pensó con nerviosismo.

"admito que al principio creí que tendrías problemas con pikachu, pero cuando vi como podías acercarte a él sin problemas, o como averiguaste que a él no le gusta estar dentro de su pokebola solo a unos minutos de conocerlo me dejo anonadado y eso que Gary dijo que no tendrías ningún pokemon cuando llegaras a ciudad verde, así que aposte con él a lo contrario" y ash pensó en lo que paso la última vez, solo que las cosas se habían invertido.

"pude capturar un spearow que nos atacó a mí y a pikachu, cuando intentó robar la comida pokemon" y el profesor le dio una sonrisa feliz y orgullosa al entrenador que patrocinaba, luego oyó un ding dong.

"mi comida llego, fue un gusto hablar, suerte nos vemos pronto" y corto la llamada, y luego una voz enojada llego al centro pokemon, rebelando a misty quien estaba cargando su bicicleta chamuscada.

"Así que viste la nota verdad" dijo recordando que dejo una nota en la bicicleta antes de irse.

"¡no me importa si déjate una nota! ¡Dejaste completamente destruida mi bicicleta! ¡Y espero que me compenses por ello!" exclamo furiosa, mientras dejaba los restos de su bicicleta en el piso.

"te pagare por tu bicicleta lo juro, pero tendrás que esperar un tiempo _la misma vieja misty que recuerdo_ " dijo nervioso de enfrentar esta situación, por prácticamente cuarta vez "es que era una emergencia, no pude evitarlo" y lo único que hizo la chica, fue mirar enojada, hasta que recordó 2 cosas.

"¿Por cierto como está tu pokemon?" pregunto un poco preocupada, luego de ver al pikachu herido.

"estará bien, gracias a que nos préstate tu bicicleta, pudimos huir y ahuyentar a los spearow que nos estaban persiguiendo, así que muchas gracias" dijo extendiendo la mano, en agradecimiento, a lo que ella solo le dio una palmada.

"no quiero tus gracias, solo espero a que me devuelvas mi bicicleta" dijo mirando de lado, mientras ash solo miro con nerviosismo y una gotita en la sien "a todo esto, ¿Cómo es que sabias mi nombre? Yo ni siquiera se el tuyo, y estoy segura que no nos hemos conocido antes"

" _si supiera o le cuento, seguramente creerá que estoy loco,_ no sé de qué hablas, seguramente escuchaste mal" mintió nervioso, mientras que la entrenadora lo miro sospechosamente, pero no presiono más, ya que vio que no le diría nada y entonces la enfermera llego, quitando el ambiente pesado, con una pokebola y un pikachu que estaba completamente recuperado.

"ash, tus pokemon están completamente recuperados" dijo acercándose con la camilla.

"pikachu, que bueno que estas bien, me habías preocupado" luego abrazo a su pokemon, a lo que este respondió muy feliz por el gesto, luego tomo la pokebola y saco a su nuevo pokemon, spearow, quien no se notaba muy feliz.

"perow" exclamo con algo de furia, poniendo un poco nerviosa a la entrenadora de pokemon de agua, pero ash saco de su mochila un poco de comida pokemon, acerco su mano al spearow, y este con cautela se acercó, comió y luego acaricio su mano con la de su nuevo entrenador.

" _sorprendente nunca había visto a alguien que se hiciera amigo de un spearow tan rápidamente_ " pensó misty, al ver a ash, con sus dos pokemon siendo cariñosos con él.

Luego de la nada sonó la alarma del centro pokemon " _ **su atención por favor, los radares de ciudad verde han detectado una nave que pertenece a una banda de ladrones de pokemon, si usted tiene algún pokemon, tome todas las precauciones, repito, tome todas las precauciones**_ " y entonces un par de pokebolas quebraron los vidrios del techo, y de ellas salieron un pokemon esférico morado con varias salida de gas toxico, con un símbolo de veneno, y de la otra salió un pokemon serpiente de cascabel morada con una raya y ojos amarillos, koffing y ekans, siendo el primero dejo salir una cortina de humo que cubrió la habitación.

"¡son el equipo rockect!" exclamo ash, casi por costumbre, luego de que en su tiempo se enfrentó tanta veces a ellos.

"parece que como siempre, nuestra reputación nos precede" dijo una joven de pelo rojo.

"es cierto jessie, pero aun así, merecen una presentación" respondio un joven de pelo azul.

"para proteger al mundo de la devastación…"

"para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación…"

"para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor…"

"para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas…"

"jessie"

"james"

"el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz."

"ríndase ahora o prepárense para luchar"

"¡miau! Así es" hablo al hablo un pokemon gatuno, conocido como meowth.

"¿ese pokemon hablo?" pregunto misty desconcertada, ya que eso era un espectáculo raro.

"¿qué están haciendo aquí? Si vienen a robar pokemon, pierden su tiempo, aquí solo encontraran pokemon débiles y enfermos"

"es probable, pero incluso entre toda esta basura, podremos encontrar algo valioso" respondio arrogantemente jessie.

"¡no lo permitiré!" dijo con fuerza el entrenador de pueblo paleta, quien miro a sus dos pokemon "pikachu usa atactrueno en koffing, y spearow ocupa ataque furia en ekans"

Con eso la batalla comenzó, con pikachu haciendo daño a koffing, quien recibió un golpe directo del atactrueno, siendo tirado hacia atrás, mientras que ekans trato de esquivar el ataque furia, serpenteando, pero fracaso por la vista de lince de spearow, y recibió varios golpes de sus garras y pico afilado.

"parece que ese bobo no es nada malo" felicito james, mirando enojado al novato que trato de vencerlos.

"pero eso no es nada ¡ekans mordisco!" y la serpiente ataco al ave, atrapándolo de forma exitosa, mordiéndolo en una ala.

"pikachu, usa agilidad, y luego tacleada para libera a spearow" y obedeció, llevando la orden de forma perfecta, ganándose una mirada agradecida del pokemon ave rapas.

"no crean que nos rendiremos tan fácilmente" dijo el meowth, quien desenfundo sus garras retractiles y procedió a atacar al pokemon ratón.

"no lo permitiré ¡staryu usa giro rápido!" y de su pokebola salió un pokemon en forma de estrella con una preciosa joya redonda, de color rojo, que golpeo al pokemon gato tirándolo hacia los dos criminales.

"terminemos con esto ¡spearow usa picotazo!" y el pokemon procedió a atacar, pero repentinamente el patrón del ataque cambio.

" _ **spearrow acaba de aprender ace aéreo**_ " explico el cabio en el patrón del ataque, haciendo feliz al entrenador

"¡bien hecho! ¡Termina con ekans con ace aéreo!" y voló hacia la serpiente, chocando con ella, causándole gran daño, y haciéndola volar hacia su dueña.

"ahora pikachu ¿eh?" miro a su pikachu, que parecía estar cargando con una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica

" _ **pikachu acaba de aprender impactrueno (**_ rayo en los juegos _ **)**_ " comento el dexter, quien le dio la respuesta al comportamiento del pokemon, lo cual hizo sonreír a ash.

"¡termina esto con un impactrueno!" y entonces soltó la poderosa descarga, haciendo que los tres pokemon enemigos, junto a los miembros del equipo rocket recibieran la poderosa descarga, causando una explosión por el gas de koffing, saliendo todos por la ventana que se había quebrado previamente, y dejando mucho humo, pero sin haber producido daños mayores o innecesarios.

" _esto termino mejor que la primera vez_ " pensó feliz, luego de evitar la destrucción completa del centro pokemon, como ocurrió la primera vez.

"¡eso fue increíble! muchas gracias por salvar el centro pokemon y más importante aún, a los pokemon de esa banda de ladrones" exclamo agradecida la enfermera joy, junto al chansey, quien estaba feliz de haber evitado esa terrible situación.

"tengo que admitirlo, te manejaste muy bien en esta batalla, especialmente para un novato que acaba de iniciar su viaje" felicito miste, sinceramente impresionada de como un entrenador nuevo llevo la situación de unos ladrones pokemon.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

A la mañana siguiente, dentro del bosque verde

"AHHHHH"

"misty, mejor calmante, no queremos atraer mucho la atención"

"¡no me importa! Mira ahí" apunto asustada, señalando a un caterpie, el cual ash pudo reconocer como el primer pokemon que alguna vez había atrapado (por lo menos en el pasado) y entonces saco una pokebola "¡espera! No hagas lo que creo que vas a hacer" y lo hizo, lanzo la pokebola, la luz parpadeo 3 veces y capturo al pokemon insecto.

"¡caterpie, te atrape!" y entonces su pikachu celebro con él.

"¡no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!" se quejó, con lágrimas por el asco.

"¿no lo puedes creer? Pero si a mí me gustan los pokemon insectos, solo porque a ti no te gusten no significa que no pueda atrapar a uno" replico ante la actitud exagerada de su amiga, aunque ya conocía esa parte de ella.

"me imagino que se necesita un insecto para gustar otro insecto" respondió groseramente, enojada por la decisión del entrenador novato, y luego se oyó un extraño gruñido "qué clase de pokemon hace un ruido como ese" y entonces vio a su compañero, que se sujetaba el estómago por el hambre, y ella cayo por la ridícula situación "no puedo creer que te haya dado hambre".

"es que todavía no almuerzo, y tampoco pude comer mucho ayer por todo lo que paso, creo que almorzare ahora" luego saco de su mochila un mantel para picnic, y tres platos para poder poner la comida de sus pokemon "qué bueno que nos abastecimos en la ciudad" dijo mientras ponías la comida pokemon en los platos, y unas tres bolas de arroz para el "ahora salgan" y saco a sus 2 pokemon que estaban al lado de pikachu, mientras spearow miro curioso al nuevo compañero, caterpie miro nervioso al ave pokemon "spearow te presento a cartepie, él nos acompañara a partir de ahora, entonces vamos a comer" dijo dando el primer mordisco, mientras sus pokemon empezaron a comer felices "no quieres comer con nosotros misty?" pregunto viendo que ella se había alegado para comer.

"no voy a comer cerca de un gusano" y con esas mordaces palabras, lastimo los sentimientos del pequeño pokemon insecto, lo cual logro que el pokemon ave la mirara enojada, se nota que es muy protectora el ave.

"eso fue muy grosero, él no te ha hecho nada para que lo trates así"

"ya sé, tú se amigó de esa repugnante criatura y yo seré amiga de pikachu" dijo agarrando al pokemon en cuestión, haciendo aún más triste al caterpie

"los 2 son mis pokemon" dijo secamente, incluso ante el hecho de que pikachu disfrutaba de las caricias de la peli naranja, y entonces el spearow fue hacia ellos y les dio un picotazo a los dos.

"¡ow! ¿¡Y a ti que te pasa!?" dijo la entrenadora de pokemon de agua y el pikachu, quien sintió el ataque hacia sí mismos, como injusto, y entonces el apunto al pokemon insecto que estaba cabizbajo en los brazos de su entrenador, y ambos si miraron un poco avergonzados.

"bien hecho spearow, mira misty, estoy dispuesto a pagarte tu bicicleta cuando tenga el dinero, pero no dejare que insultes a mis amigos" dijo seriamente, mientras consolaba a su triste pokemon del tipo insecto, y spearow regañaba al ratón, en algo que solo ellos pueden entender.

"tú eres un gran pokemon caterpie, no necesitas de ella para saberlo" dijo animando a su pokemon, al cual le brillaban lo ojos de felicidad por las palabras de su amable entrenador "vamos chicos a comer" y comenzaron a comer su almuerzo nuevamente, sin tomar atención a lo que decía la entrenadora de pokemon de agua.

Luego caminaron por el bosque, mientras eran seguidos por misty, quien no sabía cómo llevar la situación, ya que ella no quería admitir que se había equivocado.

"este lugar parece bueno" dijo el entrenador de pueblo paleta, a una parte con un campo lo suficientemente grande como para poder entrenar, además de que por alguna razón de traía nostalgia, aunque no sabía porque, aunque creyó que era porque estaba dentro del bosque verde, como la vez que lo hizo, en su tiempo.

"bien pikachu, pronto nos enfrentaremos al gimnasio de ciudad plateada, y para poder ganar necesitamos entrenar y se cuál será el entrenamiento perfecto para ti" dijo sacando un trozo de cuerda, junto a una roca atada a ella, lo cual confundió un poco al pokemon "con esto podrás aprender el movimiento cola de hierro, lo único que debes hacer es fortalecer tu cola" luego procedió a amarrar la piedra a su cola "puede que te tome un tiempo, pero sé que lo lograras" y pikachu se entusiasmos por las palabras de su entrenador, y comenzó a hacer los levantamientos de la roca.

"¡salgan spearow, caterpie!" luego de sacarlos, ellos miraron a pikachu ejercitándose, y entendieron lo que harían ahora, entrenar "a ti spearow necesito que aprendas el ataque ala de acero, asi que puedes hacerlo si aprendes a volar usando estas piedras en las alas" dijo amarrando un par de piedras en sus alas, y cuando spearow intento agitar sus alas, no solo so se elevó, pero apenas pudo hacer unos 5 aleteos seguidos antes de cansarse "no te esfuerces de mas, con el tiempo lo conseguirás"

"¿cola de hierro y ala de acero? Esos son movimientos perfectos para enfrentar a los pokemon del gimnacio de ciuada plateada, ¿Cómo es que él sabe eso?, bueno no importa, el sigue siendo solo un niño" alejándose la entrenadora de pokemon de agua, quien estaba vigilando a una distancia prudente el entrenamiento del "niño".

"ahora caterpie, vamos a ver que ataques puedes aprender" dijo mirando en la pokedex, tratando de averiguar cómo llevar el entrenamiento de su más nuevo pokemon "eh? ¿Puedes aprender esto? ¡Vamos a probar con eso!"

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Luego caída la noche, a excepción de caterpie, sus pokemon todavía no habían logrado dominar del todo sus movimiento, pero habían logrado activarlos por un par de segundos, pero terminaron agotados por el entrenamiento, y se durmieron incluso antes de su entrenador, quien estaba preparando su saco de dormir.

"ash?" pregunto misty, haciendo que el nombrado se voltee a verla "quiero disculparme, realmente no debí de insultar a tu pokemon, no quería que se sintiera mal, es solo que cuando estoy cerca de un insecto no puedo controlarme" murmuro con pena, mientras ash solo la miraba tranquilamente.

"está bien, pero creo que con debes disculparte es con caterpie, él es al único a quien heriste sus sentimientos" dijo sin mostrar resentimientos, o enojo por lo que paso antes, lo cual tranquilizo a la peli naranja "pero tendrás que esperar a mañana, ahora está muy cansado" y luego se metió en el saco, a dormir tranquilamente, mientras misty sonreía, mientras se preparaba para dormir, sin notar que los pokemon habían despertado desde hace unos minutos, escuchando todo, y cuando estaban seguros que su entrenador, con su compañera de viaje estaban dormidos, empezó su plática.

Pero fuera de su plática, su entrenador estaba teniendo un sueño, de los acontecimientos, que hasta ahora los pokemon ignoran, y seguirán ignorando por ahora.

Sueño de ash

 _Podía ver a su amigo el inventor, cuando uno de sus tantos inventos le había explotado en la cara, literalmente._

" _otras vez" dijo su hermanita poniendo los ojos, con resignación a lo que ve como un hecho casi diario._

" _¿Por qué a mí?" lamentaba el aparente fracaso de otro de sus inventos._

" _pero lo que alcanzo a traducir fue muy interesante ¿de creen que hablaba?" pregunto serena una vez que las cosas se habían calmado._

" _no lo sé, pero sonaba sorprendente" exclamo ash, emocionado por la perspectiva de encontrar un invento de hace más de 3000 años._

" _tengo que estar de acuerdo, puede que en la época antigua su tecnología no parecía mucho, pero una vez oí de un hombre que invento algo que termino una guerra, aquí mismo en kalos" comento clemont, también interesado en lo que hablaba los escritos "y aparentemente ese invento esta en lo profundo de la cueva, ya que los escritos aparentemente dicen lo mismo una y otra vez"._

" _¡entonces vamos!" grito la jovencita, haciendo eco en la cueva, y asustando a unos cuantos noibats que estaban en el techo de la cueva, asustando a nuestros héroes, y cuando termino ella se miró apenada "lo siento"_

 _Entonces caminaron hacia el fondo de la cueva, donde…_

" _AHHHHHHHH"_

Fin del sueño

"AHHHHHHHH" grito asustada la entrenadora de pokemon de agua, despertando a todos, y es que ella estaba muy cerca de caterpie "¿Por qué esta tan cerca de mí?" pregunto con voz chillona, y lágrimas de asco y miedo.

"vamos caterpie" tomo a caterpie, alejándola de la entrenadora quien puso una cara aliviada "el solo quiere ser tu amigo, estoy seguro que no quería hacerte nada malo"

"entiendo eso, pero aun así, no me siento muy cómoda estando tan cerca de un bi… de un pokemon insecto" se justificó, ante su reacción exagerada "solo dame un poco más de tiempo, ¿quieres?" pregunto un poco suplicante, pero el entrenador no encontró problemas en ello.

"vamos a desayunar entonces" pero, sin que nadie, incluso es que ya vivió eso una vez, llego un pokemon volador, más grande que spearow, quien también miro con cierta fascinación, con una cresta toja, y sus plumas de la cola de color rojo y amarillo, pero esto solo estaba comiendo gusanos que encontraba en el piso escarbando.

" _ **Pidgeotto, una forma evolucionada de Pidgey. Está armado con filosas garras y se lanza desde el cielo para atrapar a su presa. Al contrario del dócil Pidgey, el Pidgeotto puede ser peligroso. Aproxímate con extremo cuidado."**_

"esta es una buena oportunidad para probar tu nuevo movimiento ¡ve caterpie!" ordeno, haciendo lo que parece una absurda orden, dada la desventaja común de los pokemon insecto contra los voladores.

"¿¡qué estás haciendo, enviando a un pokemon bicho débil como caterpie contra un pokemon volador como Pidgeotto!? ¡Solo un resultado será posible!" exclamo tanto molesta como sorprendida por la decisión del entrenador.

"no todo se trata sobre tipos, solo confía en mi" luego el Pidgeotto observo a su oponente y decidió atacar primero "ocupa disparo de seda para escapar de ese ataque".

"pie" exclamo, para luego obedecer la orden de su entrenador, enganchando la tela en el tronco cortado con el que había hablado con pikachu y spearow, alejándose efectivamente del peligro, dejando sorprendido al pokemon ave, y la entrenadora de ciudad celeste.

"ahora ocupa tu nuevo movimiento ¡electro tela!" y sorprendiendo al Pidgeotto y a misty por lo cual no pudo escapar de la tela cargada de electricidad, lo cual no solo lo detuvo de moverse, y la tela constantemente le producía daño "terminemos con esto ¡ocupa embestida!" y corriendo hacia su oponente le dio el placaje, en cual lo daño, pero estaba lejos de caer en contra del caterpie.

"eres muy fuerte ¿verdad Pidgeotto? Pero no puedo dejar que te lastimes o lastimes a caterpie ¡pokebola ve!" y lanzo la pokebola, la cual le fue imposible de esquivar, dado lo inmovilizado que estaba por la tela electrificada, temblo una, tembló otra y dio un último temblor, antes de que por fin fuera efectivamente atrapado.

"¡lo logramos, atrapamos a Pidgeotto!" celebro con sus tres pokemon, quienes estaban felices por el resultado de la batalla "¡eso fue increíble caterpie! Te dije que eras sorprendente" dijo levantando a su pokemon, quien todavía estaba anonadado por su victoria y después elevo su cabeza y disparo seda cubriéndolo de cuerpo entero "¿caterpie?" pegunto un poco desconcertado.

"¡está evolucionando!" señalo sorprendida de los resultados de lo ocurrido, y entonces termino su transformación en una crisálida.

"metapod" y ash saco su pokedex para analizar a su pokemon recién evolucionado.

" _ **Metapod. La siguiente fase de Caterpie. Ha encerrado su cuerpo en una coraza dura. Este espécimen alcanza esta etapa más rápido que cualquier otro Pokémon de esta variedad descubierto hasta ahora**_ "

"estas muy feliz ¿verdad metapod? Muy pronto podrás cambiar otra vez" y al metapod le brillaron los ojos de felicidad, pero entonces alguien se acercó a él, aun con un poco de miedo.

"estoy feliz por ti metapod, y lo siento mucho por cómo te trate antes" se disculpó finalmente, lo cual trajo una sonrisa en el entrenado, y felicidad al pokemon recién evolucionado.

"eso me recuerda" y saco de su pokebola a su más reciente adquisición, quien estaba todavía un poco agitado por la batalla "bien Pidgeotto, esto picara un poco" y uso la medicina pokemon, aliviando el dolor de haber sido electrocutado por seda "ahora, conoce a tus nuevos amigos" y entonces miro a los 3 pokemon que acompañan a su nuevo entrenador, aunque miro con cierto recelo al spearow, pero no tuvo problema, ya que tenía curiosidad de que pasara con él, ahora que tiene un nuevo entrenador, el cual lo venció usando un caterpie "¡Pidgeo!" exclamo con emoción, mientras el resto tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"parece que nos vemos de nuevo niño"

"¿otra vez ellos?" se sorprendió misty, ya que no esperaba verlos después de lo ocurrido en el centro pokeon.

"para proteger al mundo de la devastación…"

"para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación…"

"para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor…"

"para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas…"

"jessie"

"james"

"el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz."

"ríndase ahora o prepárense para luchar"

"¡miau! Así es"

"¿era realmente necesario que reciten su lema otra vez? Ustedes ya no lo habían dicho en ciudad verde" pregunto con el pelo azabache, con la esperanza de no tener que oir ese lema una y otra vez.

"no nos importa lo que tengas que decir, ya que nosotros venimos por tus pokemon" dijo apuntado al grupo de pokemon del entrenador.

"como si fuera a dejarlos"

"contamos con eso ¡ve koffing!" respondio james, sacando su pokebola, junto a jessei.

"¡ve ekans!" y los dos pokemon del tipo veneno aparecieron frente a nuestros héroes, uno de los cuales, tiene una sonrisa.

"esto será una buena práctica para batallas dobles ¡Pidgeotto, spearow!" y las dos pokemon voladores se pusieron frente a sus nuevos oponentes.

"koffing ocupa ataque de desechos" y la esfera toxica lanzo desde su boca una sustancia venenosa, hacia spearow.

"ekans ocupa piquete venenoso" y abriendo su boca, salieron una gran cantidad de aguas moradas, apuntando al Pidgeotto.

"¡Pidgeotto ocupa tornado para anular los ataques! ¡spearow ocupa as aéreo contra koffing antes de que ataque otra vez!" con esas órdenes, Pidgeotto comenzó a aletear con gran potencia, haciendo que los ataques perdieran potencia y quedaran inofensivamente en el piso, mientras que spearow voló directamente hacia koffing dándole un golpe directo.

"parece que su pikachu no es el único pokemon poderoso que tiene" menciono el pokemon felino, un poco preocupado de los posibles resultados.

"no crean que con eso van a ganar ¡koffing usa pantalla de humo!" y el campo se llenó de humo, encegueciendo aparentemente a los pokemon dentro de él.

"¡ekans ocupa tu radar de calor y usa piquete venenoso!" ordeno, aprovechando las capacidades de las serpientes, que tiene su pokemon, acertando en el blanco por los gemidos de dolor del par de avez.

" _son mejores que en mi tiempo, pero todavía les puedo ganar_ ¡ataquen usando la cortina de humo!" dijo dejando confundidos a sus otros pokemon como a los demás entrndores.

"pero ash, ellos no pueden ver nada con esa cortina de humo ence…" y se quedó callada cuando por los gemidos de dolor, junto con el ruido de golpes y rasguños que podía oír en la cortina de humo "ahora lo entiendo, ambos tiene vista de lince, un ataque como ese no puede afectarles".

Finalmente del humo salieron la serpiente y su compañero la esfera venenosa, ambos heridos por su enfrentamiento con los pokemon ave.

"¡atquen, ataquen, ataquen! ¡No podemos ser vencidos por un bobo como el!" exclamo irracionalmente la ladrona peliroja, tan enojada que ya no podía pensar en estrategia alguna, dejándose llevar, pero aun así los pokemon obedecieron, lanzado piquete venenoso con residuos.

"Pidgeotto ocupa remolino para devolver los ataque" y tal y como dijo, los ataque fueron devueltos por el poderoso viento de sus alas "¡ahora spearow ocupa ace aéreo con ala de acero!" y gracias a la batalla que había estado llevando a cabo, sus alas lograron endurecerse hasta el punto del acero, logrando el movimiento por primera vez, y golpeando duramente a los 2 pokemon veneno, dejándolos inconsciente.

"¡no puedo creer que un niño nos venciera por segunda vez!" grito enojada jessei, luego de que ella y su equipo fueran humillados por segunda vez.

"yo les enseñare como pelea un auténtico pokemon" exclamo el meowth, sacando sus garras, mirando maliciosamente a las aves, que ya estaban cansados por la batalla.

"metapod ocupa electro tela" y como ordeno, lanzo la tela, alcanzando al pokemon gato, y dejándolo cubierto, sin posibilidad de moverse.

"nos retiramos" dijo james, viendo que ya no podían hacer nada para vencerlos "ganaste esta vez, pero volveremos".

"regresen cuando quieran, volveremos a vencerlos" les dijo sacando la lengua, en burla por su derrota y retirada, y luego cerca de su cara salió un beedrill asustándolas "¿¡cuándo podremos salir de este bosque!?".

"creo que todos ustedes merecen una gran felicitación" dijo muy feliz, de haber ganado la batalla, olvidando que en su tiempo esa fue si primera batalla pokemon contra otro entrenador, luego a ash y sus pokemon "y creo que una buena comida será una gran felicitación" dijo nervioso, por el repentino sonido, pero aun así sus pokemon celebraron lo dicho por el entrenador.

"sabes, si hubieras querido, te pude haber ayudado a vencerlos" dijo misty, quien se preguntaba porque nunca había pedido ayuda, contra ladrones como los del equipo rocket.

"lo sé, pero quería ver cómo era Pidgeotto, y si spearow había progresado buen con su ala de acero" respondió de manera simple, haciendo que la entrenadora de pokemon de agua se ponga nerviosa, ya que el arriesgo mucho solo por una razón como esa "ahora vamos, aunque quedan muchos pokemon en el bosque, y no puedo perdérmelos" dijo emocionado, comenzando a correr.

"¡espera! ¡No me dejes solo en este bosque lleno de bichos!" y ella también salió corriendo, para poder alcanzar al hiperactivo entrenador pokemon

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

"¡AHHHH!" grito nuevamente, la entrenadora con entomofobia.

"¿acaso es otro pokemon insecto?" pregunto, tanto curioso como con un poco de burla.

"¡si, mira en la hierba!" contesto, sin captar el tono de burla de su amigos/compañero/deudor, apuntando desde el árbol que se había subido, a un insecto, con una agijon en la cabeza, y cuyo cuerpo parecía estar hecho d varias esferas.

"un weedle" dijo al reconocer al

" _ **Weedle. El aguijón en su cabeza le garantiza a cualquier atacante que recibirá un piquete justo en donde duele"**_

"es una buena oportunidad ¡ve spearow ocupa ataque furia!" y en cuanto salio de su pokebola, el pokemon procedió a atacar al insecto con sus garras y pico, haciéndole daño, pero no desmallarlo "un poco más ¡ocupa picotazo!" y dio el último ataque, dejando seminconsciente "¡pokebola ve!" la pelota lo golpeo, pero esta vez solo templo una vez y lo atrapo "¡weedle te atrape!" dijo celebrando con spearow quien estaba feliz por us victoria, aunque fuera contra un pequeño insecto.

"saludos ¿hablo con algún entrenador que viene de pueblo paleta?" pregunto aparentemente un samurai, con una espada y red para mariposas, haciendo que tanto ash como misty lo miraran con curiosidad, hasta que ash recordó quien era.

"yo soy misty, pero vengo de ciudad celeste" dijo, desde el árbol un poco curioso por la situación.

"si, yo soy ash ketchun y vengo de pueblo paleta"

"Por fin te encontré ¡ahhhh!" dijo blandiendo la espada asustando a los otros entrenadores, a pesar de que uno sabe que no lo atacara y que la espada no es real (aunque eso él lo olvido), todavía lo ponía nervioso el que se lo coloquen en la cara "soy el samuria, soy astuto, valiente e invencible en combate, y por eso te he buscado por todo el bosque para poder desafiarte a una batalla pokemon".

"está bien, está bien, pero podrías no usar la espada para eso"

"no te preocupes, es de plástico" dijo haciendo que misty se caiga del árbol, por la ridícula situación "oye, doncella gritona, podrías arbitrar la batalla" y aunque ofendida por ser llamada gritona, acepto.

"esta será una batalla de 2 contra 2 con sustituciones, al primero que se le agoten los dos pokemon será el perdedor" explico las reglas mientras los dos entrenadores se miraban fijamente.

"pikachu, cuento contigo" y el pikachu se puso al frente de la batalla, y entonces el samuria entrenador, saco un enorme pokemon insecto, con pinsas gigantes e intimidantes en su cabeza, lo que puso un poco nerviosos al pokemon ratón "pinsir" y saco la pokedex.

" **pinsir** **e** _ **ste temido y peligroso Pokémon usa sus poderosas pinzas para prensar y aplastar a sus oponentes.**_ "

"no te preocupes pikachu, podemos ganarle" tranquilizo a su pokemon, y este perdió cualquier miedo con esas palabras.

"comiencen"

"¡pikachu ocupa ataque rapido!" y tan veloz que el pinsir apenas pudo ver, fue golpeado por el pokemon eléctrico, lo cual lo molesto.

"no te dejes vencer, ocupa agarre" el pokemon insecto intento agarrar al pikachu, pero por su gran tamaño en comparación al pequeño ratón, le fue imposible atraparlo, o incluso alcanzarlo dada la velocidad de este.

"espera a que se acerque y termina lo con rayo" y cuando parecía que estaba al borde de que sus pinzas lo atraparan, el pikachu lanzo un rayo a quemarropa, dejando a pinsir completamente inconsciente " _por un momento creí que duraría más que eso_ ".

"pinsir ya no puede continuar, el ganador es pikachu"

"ese pikachu es demasiado poderoso, pero aún no hemos terminado ¡ve metapod!" y saco al pokemon crisálida verde, dejando confundida a la árbitro.

"pikachu regresa" y el pikachu, aunque confundido obedeció, poniéndose al lado de su entrenador "¡ve metapod!".

"¡pero que estás pensando!" regaño misty, olvidando que su papel es solo ser arbitro durante esta batalla.

"eso no importa, porque ahora sé que ganare ¡metapod usa endurecimiento!" entonces la coraza del pokemon se puso más dura y brillante.

"metapod usa electro tela" y de la otra crisálida salió la tela electrificada sorprendiendo al samurái

"¿metapod puede hacer eso? ¡Usa endurecimiento para defenderte!" dijo sin entender que era inútil seguir intentándolo "no te rindas no importa que" y luego, algo que sorprendió a los tres entrenadores, el metapod estaba evolucionando "¡sabía que estabas cerca de evolucionar!" exclamo emocionado a su nuevo butterfree

" _ **Buterfree, el Pokémon mariposa. El amor de Buterfree por el néctar lo lleva a buscar flores, incluso si éstas no tienen mucho polen."**_

"ahora butterfree ataca" ordeno a su nuevo pokemon evolucionado.

"¡envía otra vez tu electro tela metapod!" dijo sin dejarse intimidar por la repentina evolución y gracias al daño que recibió antes de evolucionar, no pudo esquivar el ataque, y este le causo aún más daño que antes, dejándolo inconsciente.

"butterfree ya no puede continuar, el ganador es metapod y ash"

"¡lo lograste metapod eso fue increíble!" dijo emocionado, mientras abrasaba a su pokemon insecto, quien también estaba feliz.

"imposible, ¿Cómo pudo ganarle a pesar de que evoluciono?"

"¿no eres muy listo verdad? Solo porque evolucione no significa que el daño que recibió queda anulado, además butterfree es tipo volador e insecto, así que la electro tela le causo aún más daño que cuando era metapod" le dio la conferencia misty, quien miro al samurái como si fuera solo un tonto.

"tranquila misty, a pesar de todo fue una gran batalla"

"dices eso, pero no logre hacerle daño a ninguno de tus pokemon" dijo entristecido por los resultados de la batalla "y pensar que sería vencido por un entrenador de pueblo paleta por cuarta vez consecutiva"

"eso significa que te encontraste con Gary y los otros" afirmo, a lo que el entrenador de tipo insecto asintió.

"ellos sí que eran entrenadores poderosos, cada uno más fuerte que el otro, luego de que me derrotaran entrene el doble con la esperanza de derrotarte, pero parece que yo no puedo hacer nada en contra de un entrenador de pueblo paleta" dijo cabizbajo, y a punto de irse, hasta que fue detenido por una mano en su hombro, que resultó ser ash

"oye, que te parece si entrenamos un poco, de todos modos mi metapod y weedle todabia necesitan un poco de entrenamiento" pregunto amablemente, dejando sorprendido al samurái.

"¿quieres que entrene contigo? ¿Pero por qué? Si tú me derrotaste sin que pudiera tocar a ninguno de tus pokemon"

"pero tu pinsir sí que era poderoso, además creo que metapod apreciara que un butterfree lo ayude a evolucionar, weedle necesita el entrenamiento y sobre todo es más divertido hacerlo en compañía, entre más mejor" exclamo con una sonrisa, lo cual también logro que el samurái sonriera contento, y también a la entrenadora de pokemon de agua.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Habiendo entrenado todo el día, hasta la noche los entrenadores se fueron a dormir a la cabaña del samurái, y al día siguiente salieron del bosque, donde el samurái se despidió atentamente de ellos

"muchas gracias ash, aprendí mucho en nuestro entrenamiento, ahora sé que me hice más fuerte al conocerte" comento con una cálida sonrisa, luego de haber estado con el joven entrenador azabache.

"yo también aprendí mucho, incluso ayudaste a evolucionar a mi metapod y weedle, quiero decir a butterfree y a kakuna" dijo pasándole la mano, quien acepto con gusto.

"que bien que ya nos podemos ir de este bosque infernal" dijo entre contenta y enojada, luego de haber pasado mucho miedo, dentro del enorme bosque verde.

"a todo esto, ¿Qué es lo que harás a partir de ahora ash?" pregunto curioso, ya que nunca se lo había planteado.

"voy a reunir 8 medallas de gimnasio, para poder participar en la liga pokemon, donde se reúnen los más fuertes ¡entonces me convertiré en maestro pokemon!"

"ganar la liga pokemon no es lo único que se necesita para convertirse en maestro pokemon, además de que hasta donde yo sé, ni siquiera te has inscrito para la liga" regaño la aspirante a maestra pokemon de agua, ya que ella entiende lo difícil que es el camino.

"eso lo sé, para ser el maestro pokemon se necesita…." Decía mientras se alejaba para poder llegar a ciudad verde, mientras el samurái se quedó pensativo en las palabras de su nuevo amigo.

"donde se reúnen los más fuertes… eh" repitió las palabras del entrenador de pueblo paleta, pensándolas profundamente "tal vez sea hora de dejar este bosque" dijo con mucho interés en lo antes mencionado por el entrenador.

… **xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…**

Por fin termino el capítulo, e intentare de que los demás sean de ese largo (o por lo menos espero poder hacerlo) y recuerden como dije antes, con el viaje de ash, muchas cosas cambiaron, por eso es que los eventos se dan de manera similar y diferente a la vez, además de que por si no se han dado cuenta, cada pokemon con el que ash tiene o tubo una conexión (buena o mala), ash los reconoce, y ellos instintivamente se acercan a él, por eso es que pudo reconocer a los pokemon que atrapo antes, o incluso si solo los conoció, como spearow, o el weedle que casi logra atrapar el día que conoció al samurái.

Otra cosa, es que en esta versión los ataque de tutores son simples ataque que los entrenadores pueden enseñar a sus pokemon, pero que tienen que preguntar a la pokedex el cómo lograrlo, y para ganar experiencia los pokemon deben de recibir ataques y también hacer ataques, ya que una vez en el anime explicaron eso, así que también lo hare de esa manera.

Ahora solo denme su opinión y responderé sus dudas, y también me gustaría saber sus opiniones, y además me gustaría saber ¿creyeron que puse demasiados eventos en un solo capitulo?

 **Pikachu (M): ataques impactrueno (rayo), ataque rápido, cola de hierro (casi), onda trueno.**

 **Spearow (F): ataques ace aéreo, malicioso, ala de acero, ataque furia.**

 **Butterfree (M) embestida, electro tela, tornado, confusión.**

 **Pidgeotto (M) tornado, ataque rápido, ala de acero, remolino.**

 **Kakuna (F) picotazo venenoso, disparo de seda, endurecimiento.**


	3. primer duelo de gimnasio otra vez

Declaración: pokemon no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por entretenimiento.

" _pokemon_ " pensamientos.

"pokemon" habla normal.

" _ **pokemon**_ " Dexter, maquina o pokemon psíquico.

 **…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…**

Nuestros héroes estaban en el borde del bosque verde en su camino a ciudad plateada, luego de despedirse de su amigo el samurái, y cuando llegaron pudieron ver la famosa ciudad, mientras estaban parados sobre a unas rocas, viendo la hermosa vista de toda la ciudad.

"es impresionante, por fin pude llegar a ciudad plateada" dijo con emoción, junto a su pikachu, y luego escucho el tosido de un hombre de barba que estaba sentado cerca de esas rocas.

"la ciudad plateada es gris, el color de la roca" comento un hombre viejo de barba y con gorro de montañés rojo

"hola señor, no lo había visto ahí abajo" dijo el entrenador saludando junto a su compañera.

"mi nombre es Flint y estas parado sobre mi mercancía" dijo seriamente, mientras los 2 jóvenes le miraban raro "yo vendo rocas"

" _creo que ya recuerdo_ perdón por pararme sobre su mercancía señor" se disculpó ash con una mano sobre su nuca.

"no te preocupes por eso, la ciudad plateada es muy famosa por sus distintos tipos de rocas, mira esta" dijo mostrándole una roca pulida, con forma de hexágono tridimensional "esto es una roca dura, aumenta considerablemente los ataques del tipo roca, si quieres te puedo hacer una oferta a los dos" ofreció amablemente mostrando los productos.

"no gracias, todavía no capturo ningún pokemon del tipo roca" rechazo amablemente, ya que todavía no había atrapado ningún pokemon que le sirva esa clase de objeto, y además no le gusta mucho usar objetos en las batallas, excepto para sus entrenamientos.

"yo voy más por los de agua que por lo de roca, lo siento" termino misty, sabiendo que un objeto como ese no le serviría, pero antes de que el vendedor siguiera, de más o menos la mima edad de ash vino hacia el entrenador, poniendo ligeramente incomodo al vendedor.

"¡¿eres un entrenador de pueblo paleta?!" pregunto con el ceño fruncido, haciendo la misma pregunta que el samurái le hizo en algún momento.

"si, mi nombre es ash ketchum de pueblo paleta" y entonces mostró claramente una cara de enojo.

"entonces debes de ser igual que ese entrenador que vino antes, ¿Qué te parece si antes de enfrentarte al líder de gimnasio, te enfrentas a mí?" desafío el chico moreno de ojos estrechos, desconcertando un poco al joven azabache, el cual asintió entusiasmado.

"nunca digo que no a un desafío, ¡acepto!" declaro, moviendo su puño con entusiasmo.

"será un uno contra uno, ¡oye tú!" grito a flint el vendedor que se puso muy nervioso por alguna razón "¿puedes arbitrar la batalla?" y el asintió ahora más relajado "mi nombre es Forrest y no podrás vencerme".

"será una batalla uno a uno, contra ash ketchum de pueblo paleta y Forrest de ciudad plateada ¡comiencen!" exclamo bajando los brazos y ambos lanzaron sus pokebolas al mismo tiempo, ash sacando a pidgeotto y el entrenador moreno saco a un rhyhorn.

" ** _Rhyhorn, el Pokémon de picos. Es conocido por su poder físico y sus habilidades de ataque considerablemente ofensivas y defensivas. Es medio tosco._** "

"esto será un trozo de pastel" dijo sonriendo un poco presuntuoso por la ventaja de tipo "¡rhyhorn ocupa pedrada!"

"¡pidgeotto ocupa ataque rápido para esquivar las piedras!" y con movimientos de gran velocidad esquivaba cada piedra lanzada con gran habilidad "ahora ocupa tornado para nublar su vista" obedeciendo a su entrenador, dejando una gran cantidad de polvo en el aire, el cual cegó efectivamente al pokemon de roca

"¡no dejes que el polvo te moleste, ocupa tormenta de arena!" y con su tormenta de arena, no solo despejo el polvo, sino que ahora, la tormenta daña constantemente al pokemon paloma.

"¡ocupa ataque rápido mientras usas ala de acero!" y aprovechando la gran velocidad, endureció sus alas hasta hacerlas brillantes, lo cual termino golpeando fuertemente al rhyhorn, el cual ahora apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

"¡no perderemos contra un presumido de pueblo paleta! ¡ryhorn ocupa pedrada otra vez!" y entonces su pokemon escupió con gran potencia, una dándole al pokemon ave, un golpe directo y muy dañino.

"¡cuidado pidgeotto! ¡Ocupa ala de acero para desviar las rocas!" entonces salió de su aturdimiento, endureció sus alas y golpea con gran potencia cada una de las piedras, una de las cuales salió volando ryhorn, levantando una nube de humo, que cuando se disipo rebelo al pokemon tipo roca inconsciente.

"¡ryhorn no puede continuar! ¡El ganador de esta batalla es ash ketchum de pueblo paleta y su pidgeotto!" declaro el árbitro, dejando cabizbajo al chico de ojos estrechos, quien devolvió a su pokemon sin decir nada "no eres malo, pero con ese nivel nunca podrás derrotar brook el líder del gimnacio"

"¡oye, no necesita poner esa actitud solo porque perdiste! ¡Acéptalo como un hombre, niñito!" le grito misty, ya hasta de la actitud del mocoso, quien hasta ahora solo ha mostrado una muy mala actitud, y este se sonrojo por tener la cara de la entrenadora tan cerca y se fue sin decir nada más "pero que le pasa a ese niño" se quejó misty.

"él tiene sus motivos para ser así, por cierto chico, tengo que decir que me sorprendió el cómo derrotaste a ese rhyhorn" estando un poco sorprendido de como un pidgeotto salió vencedor contra un ryhorn.

"si, pero pidgeotto salió muy dañado" dijo mirando el ala de su pokemon, que aparentaba estar muy herida "si solo una piedra más de ese ataque hubiera llegado, probablemente yo hubiera perdido" dijo reflexivamente, y pensando un poco " _creo que recuerdo a un Forrest entre los hermanos de brook, pero no recuerdo que entrenara pokemon, o que fuera tan bueno ¡esto es emocionante!_ "

"¿y cuál sería tu plan ahora? Me imagino que iras a retar el gimnasio de ciudad plateada" pregunto el hombre mercante, mientras tenia autentica curiosidad sobre lo que hará el entrenador.

"quería retarlo ahora, pero pidgeotto salió muy dañado de la batalla, y casi todos mis pokemon están cansados por haber salido del bosque, así que creo que combatiremos mañana" explico sus planes, lo cual dejo un poco sorprendido al aparente barbudo, ya que no se imaginaba que un entrenador novato fuera tan considerados con sus pokemon.

"Además de que todavía debes inscribirte para la liga, o sino no podrás retarlo" le recordó misty, haciendo que ash coloque nervioso, por haber olvidado ese detalle.

"yo con gusto los llevare al centro pokemon, síganme" ofreció Flint, lo que los entrenadores aceptaron con gusto.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz

Ya en el centro pokemon, ash y los demás entraron y usando las bandejas especiales, dejo sus pokebolas, junto a pikachu con la enfermera joy, quien también les agradeció por la ayuda a su hermana menor en ciudad verde, y también le facilito la inscripción para la liga pokemon de kanto.

"dime ash ¿enserio vas a combatir contra el líder de gimnacio? Solo has sido entrenador por un poco más de una semana, y aunque lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, enfrentar a un líder de gimnasio es algo completamente distinto" le explico, mientras comían en un restaurante cerca del centro pokemon.

"eso es lo que lo hace más emocionante, aunque pikachu todavía debe aprender cola de hierro si queremos combatir contra brook" dijo pensando, seguía comiendo, casi con la boca llena, haciendo que la entrenadora le dé un poco de asco, pero lo ignoro.

"¿vas a usar a pikachu? Aunque bueno, no tienes ningún pokemon que tenga ventaja contra los tipo roca del gimnacio" dijo en un suspiro, viendo que no debería haber manera que pueda hacer algo "si quieres yo puedo ayudar si me lo pides" ofreció amablemente.

"no todo se trata de tipos, además esta es una barrera que debo vencer por mí, o sino no se sentirá bien" dijo mirando fijamente la ventana "además Gary y los demás lo hicieron a su manera"

"eso puede ser cierto, pero dime, lo has nombrado unas cuantas veces ya ¿Quién es ese chico Gary del que hablas?" pregunto curiosa, habiendo oído ese nombre unas cuantas veces ya.

"Gary es mi amigo de la infancia, él siempre le fascinaron los pokemon como a mí, pero como él es nieto del profesor oak, y aprendió más sobre pokemon que los demás niños del pueblo, se hizo un poco engreído" dijo recordando la infancia que tuvo con su rival.

"¡¿nieto del profesor oak?! ¿¡El famoso investigador pokemon!?" dijo gritando, haciendo que los demás del comedor la vieran, y ella se sonrojo por su arrebato "con un pariente como ese entiendo que pueda ser un poco presumido"

"¡yosh! Voy a entrenar ahora, nos vemos en el centro pokemon" dijo luego de terminar de comer, poniendo dinero sobre la mesa, que sería su parte del almuerzo, y al salir, no noto la presencia del hombre que vio con cierta fascinación al entrenador de pueblo paleta.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz

Era el atardecer en ciudad plateada, y cerca del centro pokemon estaba entrenando ash ketchum, junto a sus 5 pokemon, los cuales estaba en un entrenamiento personalizado para cada uno.

"pidgeotto recuerda que para lograr usar el movimiento respiro, necesitas aprender a descansar y dejar que tus alas relajadas, cuando logres dominarle entrenaremos como esquivar movimientos estando en tierra" le dijo a su pokemon ave, quien entrenaba el cómo recuperarse en medio de la batalla.

"¡geotto!"

"pikachu, probemos si tu entrenamiento funciono, ¡ocupa cola de hierro en esa roca!" y su pokemon salto, endureció su cola al punto del acero, y golpeo la roca rompiéndola en pedasos "¡excelente, lograste dominarlo al fin!" dijo abrasando a su compañero, quien estaba feliz de al fin dominado el movimiento.

"¡pika!"

"bien butterfree, sigue levitando esas piedras, y podrás dominar confusión a la perfección" dijo a su mariposa pokemon, quien estaba levitando varias rocas alrededor suyo, en círculos "kakuna, recuerda que debes usar tu lanzamiento de seda si quieres escapar de spearow, y spearow intenta acertar el blanco, kakuna es fuerte, resistirá" y usando con habilidad el lanzamiento de seda, kakuna se aferraba a las paredes y rocas para poder escapar el pokemon ave "¡ahora ocupa piquete venenoso cuando spearow no pueda escapar!".

"kaku" y usando su seda para pegarse al ave depredadora, el pokemon crisálida se impulsó hacia su objetivo, logrando golpear con su aguja venenosa, logrando derribar al ave, aunque esta se recuperó segundos después, viendo al pokemon insecto de forma desafiante.

"¡bien es hora de descansar todo el mundo!" y todos suspiraron aliviados de haber terminado el entrenamiento, y también muy agotados, junto a su entrenador que se ejercita a ellos "todos hicieron muy bien su entrenamiento, pero ya decidí quien peleara mañana en el gimnasio, serán pidgeotto y pikachu" y entonces sus dos pokemon insecto se desaminaron, por no poder luchar por esta vez "no se preocupen butterfree, kakuna, les prometo que en el siguiente gimnasio ustedes lucharan" juro, animando a sus pokemon, quienes lo miraban felices, aunque fuera difícil de notar en caso del kakuna por su estoica forma.

"veo que tú y tus pokemon entrenan muy duros" comento Flint, quien llego sorprendiendo al entrenador y a sus pokemon, quienes dieron un salto atrás"lo siento si te sorprendí"

"esta bien, esta bien no se preocupe" dijo inmediatamente, restando importancia al asunto.

"pero aun así, vencer a brook no sera nada fácil, ya que el tiene un motivo muy importante para no perder, y eso tiene que ver mucho con forrest" le advirtió al entrenador de pueblo paleta, lo cual lo confundió un poco, ya que esto no es como recuerda en su linea de tiempo, pero recordando que no hizo exactamente lo mismo, deicidio, no pensarlo mucho.

"¿que quiere decir con eso? ¿y porque forrest?"

"voy mostrarte algo, con eso entenderás un poco a Forrest y a líder de gimnasio brook" y aunque sabiendo que era lo que venía, decidió seguirlo de todos modos.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz

Cuando llegaron a una casa que tenia un estilo japones antiguo,se podía ver la puerta corrediza abierta y dentro de ella se podía ver unos 10 niños de ojos estrechos, entre ellos Forrest, todos ellos siendo atendidos por un hombre, de ojos igual de estrechos, piel morena y cabellos castaño en puntas, y un mandil rosado, quien alegremente estaba atendiendo a cada uno de los niños.

"el es brook, el esta encargado de cuidar a sus 10 hermanos menores, los cuales lo miran con mucha admiración" dijo, mientras observaba la escena con cierta nostalgia, aunque intentaba ocultarlo.

mientras caminaban por la ciudad, había un silencio un poco incomodo, que el entrenador decidió romper.

"¿que fue lo que paso?" y aunque el sabia la respuesta, también vio que había algo que no estaba captando.

"su padre el anterior líder del gimnasio era un fracaso que viajo tratando de convertirse en maestro pokemon de roca, mientras que su madre esta fuera de casa, eso dejo a brook con demasiadas responsabilidades, convirtiéndose en el nuevo líder del gimnasio, y cuidar a su familia, haciendo que el mismo no tenga tiempo para tener un sueño propio, ya que el es lo único que les queda a sus 10 hermanos menores" explico la situación familiar del actual líder del gimnasio de ciudad plateada.

"¿y que fue lo que le paso a forrest? ¿por qué estaba tan enojado al verme?"

"forrest admira mucho a su hermano mayor, siempre queriendo ser como el, pero un día vino un entrenador novato de pueblo paleta y derroto a brook, lo que lo dejo devastado, y seguramente al verte, le recordaste a ese entrenador, el cual le seguía un grupo de animadoras" y entonces ash, recordó a gary, y le salio una gota, entendiendo un poco el porque la molestia de forrest "no te estoy diciendo esto para que pierdas apropósito, pero necesito que entiendas que esta batalla no sera como cualquier batalla que hayas tenido antes".

"yo y mis pokemon entrenamos muy duro, y vamos a luchar con todo, y no se preocupe señor, ¡porque nosotros no nos rendimos hasta el final!" y entonces con esas palabras, un nuevo flash black vino a su cabeza.

flash back.

 _"AHHHHHHHHHH" eran los gritos de serena quien cayo por un agujero y ash quien trato de atraparla,pero su pie resbalo cayendo con ella._

 _"¡ash, serena!" grito el rubio, usando la mano de ambipon de su mochila, atrapándolos "ahora suban" y repentinamente el suelo se cerro rompiendo la maquina y dejando a los dos caer, sin poder oír a los hermanos gritar._

 _"¡ASH!"_

 _"¡estaremos bien! ¡ve greninja!" dijo sacando una pokebola, de la cual salio una gran rana ninja, con la lengua que le cubría la mandíbula como una bufanda ninja y con gran habilidad se aferro a las paredes, y atrapo a su entrenador y a la entrenadora rubia miel, y se pego a las paredes de el agujero de la cueva._

 _"viste serena, lo logramos" dijo feliz, y acariciando a su pokemon en la cabeza como felicitación, quien acepto felizmente, pero la felicidad no duro mucho, ya que una de las piedras se desprendió, haciendo que caigan otra vez, pero gracias al pokemon que los acompañaba lograron caer mas suave al piso del lugar, pero por desgracias ash se golpeo la cabeza y comenzó a quedar_ _inconsciente._

 _"¡vamos ash, despierta! ¡todavía debemos salir de aquí! ¡recuerda que **no debes rendirte hasta el final**!"_

Fin del fash back

" _sea lo que sea que me haya pasado, le paso a serena igual_ "entendió al recordar ese evento, y también porque es que tenia recuerdos tan borrosos hasta ahora, luego miro hacia flint quien lo miraba curioso "perdone, me distraje un momento".

"puedo ver eso, " dijo restando importancia al asunto "espero que te valla bien en tu batalla" dijo alejándose finalmente, mientras nuestro héroe, se dio cuenta de que debería hablar con su amiga, aunque sea para corroborar su teoría, asi que partió al centro pokemon, llegando luego de un rato.

"¿donde has estado ash?" pregunto misty, quien se preguntaba donde estaba su amigo en medio de la noche.

"estaba entrenando para mi batalla con brook, perdona, pero ahora tengo que hacer algo" dijo alejándose, dejando con la duda a la entrenadora de pokemon de agua. Cuando llego a los teléfonos, recordó que no se sabia el numero, podría preguntarle a su mamá, pero era muy tarde "sera mejor que pregunte mañana"

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz

Era de mañana cuando el entrenador de pueblo paleta ash ketchum llego al gimnasio de ciudad plateada, mirando el imponente edificio, que mostraba el poder que representaba un líder de gimnasio, representante de la liga pokemon de la región.

"esta ser una batalla difícil ash, todavía puedo ayudarte si quieres" ofreció por ultima vez, sabiendo lo difíciles que pueden ser los lideres de gimnasio.

"esta bien, esta bien, no te preocupes, yo puedo hacer esto" dijo agitando la mano, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

"por alguna razón, cuando dices eso, lo único que logras es que me preocupe mas" dijo con una gota de nerviosismo.

Luego entraron dentro del edificio, donde estaba oscuro, luego se prendieron las luces, pudiendo ver una figura sentada en una gran roca, mirándolos fijamente.

"tu debes ser el retador de pueblo paleta que llego el día de ayer, ¿o me equivoco?" pregunto el entrenador de pokemon tipo roca, mirando con intensidad al joven entrenador que entro dentro de su gimnasio.

"tu hermano hablo de mir verdad, ¡si soy yo!"

"entonces el chico del otro día era el hermano de brook, eso explica un poco las cosas" susurro misty, en comprensión de la situación.

"este debe ser tu primer duelo de gimnasio, por lo cual debo avisarte que este no es como cualquier batalla, estos están autorizados por la liga pokemon, por lo cual tiene reglas especiales" dijo levantándose, y las luces se prendieron revelando el campo de batalla lleno de rocas, donde se encontraba el hermanito del líder, forrest con unas banderas.

"este sera un duelo entre el entrenador de pueblo paleta ash ketchum y el líder de gimnasio brook, sera un 2 contra 2, y solo el retador podrá sustituir sus pokemon" declaro, levantando las vanderas, y luego yendo a se posiciona al costado del campo, mostrando su papel como arbitro, haciendo que ash no entienda porque hay tantas diferencias respecto a su tiempo.

" _por lo menos esta vez no intento aplastarme con el_ " recordó la semi traumatica experiencia de casi ser aplastando por el campo de batalla corredizo.

"dime algo, ¿hace cuanto tienes ese pikachu?" pregunto mirando al lindo pokemon raton.

"un poco menos de 2 semanas"

"el esta en su etapa mas tierna" declaro, haciendo que el pokemon sonriera por lo que pareció un cumplido "no puede ganar" dijo contundentemente haciendo que el pokemon en cuestión tropiece.

"te puedo asegurar que el es mucho mas de lo que parece" dijo con cierto orgullo de su pokemon.

"bien, entonces que empiece la batalla" dijo lanzando la primer pokembola, de la que salio un pokemon roca, con cara y dos brazos.

"geo geo" dijo con voz profunda.

" _ **Geodude, el Pokémon roca. Geodude tiene un increíble poder defensivo que lo hace muy resistente a cualquier ataque físico**_ "

"entonces yo comienzo con esto ¡ve pidgeotto!" y salio su ave pokemon, quien miro con intensidad a su oponente, sabiendo que era hora de luchar.

"muy mala decisión, el enfrentar a un pokemon roca como geodude, con un pokemon ave como pidgeoto" dijo frunciendo el ceño ante el aparente error de juicio del entrenador novato.

"créeme que te sorprenderá" dijo con confianza en su pokemon y el entrenamiento que tuvo.

" _no lo subestimes brook, esa misma ave venció a mi rhyhorn_ " penso preocupado el arbitro, quien sabia que no podía apoyar a su hermano, mientras era el arbitro.

"miren, miren, nuestro hermano ya comenzo a pelear" dijo una aguda voz desde lo alto, donde pudieron ver a los otros 9 hermanos y hermanas de brook quienes se pararon a observar la batalla "¡tu puedes hermando!" dijeron al unisono.

"espero que no te moleste, es querían ver la batalla" pidio brook, sin querer hechar a sus hermanos del campo.

"no tengo problemas, entre mas mejor" dijo con entusiasmo, luego mirando al arbitro, quien luego de ver que los 2 entrenadores estaban listo, bajo la bandera "¡pidgeotto ocupa rapido ala de acero!" ordeno, sorprendiendo al entrenador de tipo roca, luego de ver las alas del pokemon endurecerse como el metal, y con gran velocidad golpear a su geodude, quien revoto por el piso, debido al impacto.

"veo que no solo eres un novato, ¡geodude ocupa lanza roca!" y el pokemon con sus poderosos brazos de roca, arranco trozos del piso y los lanzo con gran fuerza, hacia el pokemon ave, quien estaba haciendo una gran variedad de maniobras en el aire, para esquivar cada ataque, pero una de las rocas termino dandole en una pata, dañandolo.

"¡resiste, mientras usas tornado!" y con el tornado varias piedras chicas y polvo salieron volando, dañando al pokemon roca, por efecto de erosión, haciendo el ataque mas efectivo de lo normal.

"¡ocupa pulimento!" entonces el cuerpo de geodude se puso brillando, haciendo que la erosión por viento no le haga mas daño "¡ahora cabezada a toda velocidad!" y con una velocidad impresionante para un pokemon como geodude salio del tornado, y golpeo con un gran impacto, dejando a pidgeotto semi inconsciente, en el aire, apunto de caer al piso "ahora terminalo con lanza rocas".

"¡oh no, pidgeotto! ¡rápido, sube lo mas alto que puedas y luego ocupa ala de acero en picada!" indico rápidamente el entrenador, viendo a su pokemon dañado, y este por la voz de su entrenador reacciono, y subió lo mas rápido que podía, esquivando las piedras, hasta que llego a una altura que el pokemon no alcanzaba, y luego activo su ataque, y fue a chocar contra el pokemon de roca.

"espera atentamente y ocupa un mega puño" dijo calmadamente confiando en la habilidad de su pokemon y la velocidad adquirida por el ataque anterior.

Con una gran tensión, el pokemon preparo su ataque, esperando al pokemon ave, quien viajaba a una velocidad de vértigo, las décimas de segundo pasaban, mientras ambos pokemon veían con mucha determinación a su oponente, con un movimiento que terminaría todo, y al final gracias a su velocidad de reacción pidgeotto pudo evitar por unas milímetros el puño del pokemon roca, y dando con su ala de acero justo en el centro de su frente, haciendo que vuele una gran cantidad de polvo, que cuando se disipo, mostró al pokemon volador, victorioso en contra de geodude.

"geodude no puede continuar, el ganador es pidgeotto" dijo con cierto enojo el joven arbitro, quien miraba al pokemon de su hermano vencido, opinion que sus hermanos compartían al quejarse en voz alta al ver al querido pokemon de su hermano inconsciente.

"tengo que decir que estoy impresionado, la velocidad de reacción de tu pokemon fue muy impresionante, ademas le enseñaste el como combatir contra pokemon de tipos con los que tiene desventaja, tenias razón cuando dijiste que me sorprendería" dijo automáticamente impresionado por el desempeño del entrenador de pueblo paleta "pero esto acaba aquí ¡ve onix!" y se presento la enorme serpiente de roca, quien rugía con una gran potencia frente a su oponente.

 _ **"Onix, el Pokémon serpiente roca. Al girar su cuerpo grande y poderoso, Onix puede perforar rápidamente la tierra a 80 km/h."**_

" _pidgeotto esta muy cansado, mejor pruebo su nuevo movimiento_ ¡ocupa respiro para recuperar energía!" y alejándose de su oponente dejo caer en un rincón unas plumas y se puso a descansar sobre ellas, recuperando energía, pero perdiendo su tipo volador mientras lo hacia.

"un descanso para recuperar energía, cuando ve a un nuevo oponente, una buena decisión, pero no lo suficiente como para detenerme ¡onix ocupa golpazo!" y aprovechando su gran tamaño, alargo su cola hacia la esquina donde estaba el pokemon ave, y la golpeo sacandola volando fuera del campo.

"¡pidgeotto! _onix es mucho mas fuerte que en mi tiempo_ " dijo mientras se arrojaba hacia su amigo, evitando que este recibiera daños mayores, impresionando al lider de gimnasio y a su acompañante, ya que mostró cuanto el se preocupan por sus pokemon "lo hiciste fantastico, puedes descansar" dijo con una sonrisa, mientras pidgeotto asintió feliz, y luego lo regreso a su pokebola.

"¡pidgeotto no puede continuar, el ganador es onix!" dijo un poco aturdido de la acción de quien creyó era un arrogante entrenador como el que vino antes.

"vamos pikachu, es tu turno" y aunque su pokemon miro un poco asustado al principio, luego de mirar a su entrenador le entro confianza y se puso frente al enorme pokemon.

"¡onix ocupa lanza rocas!" y usando su enorme cuerpo, destrozo el piso, haciendo que varias piedras salieran volando hacia el pokemon ratón.

"¡ocupa ataque rapido para esquivar!" y usando su velocidad y tamaño, fue saltando de roca en roca en el piso, logrando no evitar las piedras que volaban, sino que tambien logro acercarse al gran pokemon "ahora ocupa cola de hierro" y aprovechando su velocidad dio un salto golpeando el cuerpo medio del onix, quien dio un gemido de dolor.

"esperaba eso, ¡ocupa golpe de cola!" entonces, gracias a que estaba en el aire, el pikachu resivio directamente el ataque, que lo dejo en la orilla del campo de batalla, chocando con una de las rocas "¡ahora ocupa tumba de rocas y bloquea su camino!" y usando su poder de pokemon tipo roca, hizo que unas columnas de rocas que dejaron al pokemon atrapado "terminalo con golpazo".

"¡ocupa impactrueno para destruir la tumba de rocas!" y con la enorme energía eléctrica, las piedras explotaron, dejando libre al pikachu, quien pudo escapar del ataque del onix "ahora salta y ocupa taque rápido" con gran velocidad, golpeo al onix en la sien, dando un golpe critico, pero no muy efectivo, ya que este rápidamente se recupero del impacto y golpeo al ratón con su frente, pero este pudo aterrizar sin muchas dificultades, aunque dañado.

"rodeado con tumba de rocas, para que no pueda escapar" y creando varias columnas detrás del pikachu, y a sus lados, que no lo daño, pero ahora le seria imposible esquivar cualquier cosa corriendo "¡terminalo con golpazo!" y se fue arrastrando a gran velocidad, directamente hacia el pokemon eléctrico.

" _si ese ataque golpea, todo habrá terminado, pero no puede huir a ningún lado_ " entonces de golpe, recordó a su amiga diciendo junto a el "¡no te rindas hasta el final! ¡pikachu, espera a onix!" dijo luego de haber pensado un plan, y aunque todos lo miraron raro, su pokemon confió plenamente en su entrenador y amigo, y se puso a esperar el momento que su entrenador le diga, y cuando estaba a pundo de ser golpeado "¡ahora! ¡salta con todas tus fuerzas!" y obedeciendo, salto evitando el ataque, haciendo que el onix rompiera una de las rocas y quedara atrapado en su propia trampa de rocas "ahora termina con cola de hierro mientras giras en el aire" y obedeciendo la orden de ash, pikachu se puso a girar a gran velocidad con la cola de hierro activa, ganando un gran momentum, hasta el momento del impacto.

"¡onix escapa!" dijo mientras veía a su pokemon a punto de ser golpeado por esa cola de hierro a gran velocidad, pero su onix no podia seguir la orden, ya que su trampa de rocas lo había atorado.

Entonces el onix quien no podía escapar vio al pikachu, quien estaba casa vez mas abajo, y pudo ver de cerca el brillo de la cola de hierro que lo golpeo en la frente, haciendo tan gran impacto que rompió el piso debajo de ellos, y elevo tanto polvo que todos los humanos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos, hasta que el polvo se disipo, mostrando al herido, pero consciente pikachu, encima del onix completamente inconsciente y derrotado.

"onix no puede continuar, el ganador es pikachu y ash ketchum " dijo con mucha frustración y tristeza, al ver derrotado al mejor pokemon de su hermano mayor, derrotado por un pequeño pikachu.

"¡impresionante pikachu, lo lograste!" dijo mientras abrasaba a su primer pokemon, quien estaba feliz después de haber derrotado a semejante oponente.

"nuestro hermano perdió" dijo una de las niñas que le salio lagrimas luego de ver al pokemon que su hermano cuidaba y quería tanto, derrotado y herido.

"es impresionante _no puedo creer que solo sea un novato_ " pensaba incrédula de como resulto la batalla, quien a pesar de que sabia del duro entrenamiento de ash, dudaba que pudiera contra un líder de gimnasio, sin haber sido entrenador por mas de 2 semanas.

"regresa onix, buen trabajo" y el enorme pokemon fue bañado en luz roja y quedo dentro de la esfera de bolsillo "debo decir que me impresionaste mucho mas de lo que podría haber imaginado, tu habilidad en batalla, determinación y capacidad de actuar bajo presión te hacen merecedor de esto" dijo pasandole una medalla plateada con la forma de el objeto roca dura "aquí tienes la medalla roca, con ella demuestras que venciste en el gimancio de ciudad plateada"

"¡muy bien chicos, ganamos la medalla roca!" exclamo con emoción, junto a su pikachu y a su pidgeotto, quienes estaban felices celebrando por haber ganado junto a su entrenador.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz

Después de la intensa batalla, nuestro héroe estaba apunto de irse de ciudad plateada, mirando preocupado por lo que pasara ahora.

"¿ _me acompañaras esta vez también brook?_ " y entonces vio a flint quien estaba acercándose al gimnasio "hola flint, mira lo logre" dijo mostrando la medalla, haciendo que el vendedor de rocas mirara impresionado.

"así que lograste derrotar a brook después de todo" y entonces brook salio junto a forrest, quien todabia estaba molesto por el resultado de la batalla, y se fue del lugar sin decir nada.

"creo que esto lo demuestra" dijo con cierta tristeza, después de haber perdido contra 2 entrenadores novatos desde que se hizo lider de gimnasio "ash quiero decirte algo" le aviso, sin mirar al hombre de gorro rojo.

"¿que es lo que pasa brook?" y aunque sabia que era lo diría, aun así escucharía atentamente.

"durante nuestro encuentro pude ver que clase de persona eres, y no solo eso, me ganaste tanto en la batalla como en ser amable con los pokemon" dijo mirando seriamente "en realidad a mi me gusta mucho mas criar pokemon que hacerlos pelear, yo no quiero ser un gran entrenador pokemon, lo que quiero es ser el mejor criador del mundo"

"pero con tus responsabilidades como lider y con tu familia no puedes" concluyo ash, quien miraba seriamente a su amigo o futuro amigo.

"por eso quiero que hagas realidad mis sueños, te lo pido por favor"pero antes de que pudiera decir mas, flint se puso frente a ellos, y se quito la barba falsa junto al gorro "padre" dijo con sorpresa, mirando al hombre que le enseño sobre los pokemon roca.

"ve y cumple tus sueños brook" entonces vio la sorpresa (aunque falsa) del entrenador aparentemente novato"durante mi viaje descubrí que no podía convertirme en un maestro de roca como quería, pero tenia mucha vergüenza de volver con mi amada familia como un fracaso, pero deje demasiadas responsabilidades en mi propio hijo, ahora me doy cuenta y por eso quiero que viajes y cumplas tu sueños, mientras yo tomo las responsabilidades que tu tuviste sobre tus hombros todo este tiempo"

"primero hay algo que quiero decirte" dijo mirando seriamente a su padre, mientras sacaba algo de su chaqueta

"después de todo este tiempo se que opinión debes tener de mi, pero ..." y sin que se lo espere, su hijo le paso hilo y aguja, explicándole rápidamente los cuidados que debe tener con cada uno de los niños "¡espera, no tan rápido, que no puedo anotarlo todo!"

Y luego de que todo se resolviera, el padre fue con sus hijos menores, los cuales estaban contentos de ver a su padre, después de un buen tiempo, dejando tranquilo al ex lider de gimnasio, al saber que sus hermanos estaban en manos seguras.

"sabes, luego de ver como cuidas a tus pokemon y lo saludables que están, es obvio que los crías muy bien, así que me gustaría acompañarte ¿me dejarías?" pregunto a su nuevo amigo,

"claro, mientras mas en el viaje, mucho mejor" dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba la mano a brook, dándole la bienvenida"por cierto, quiero presentarte a mis amigos" dijo sacando al resto de su pokemon, los cuales miraron fijamente a su entrenador "este es nuestro nuevo compañero de viaje, su nombres es brook salúdenlo" y los pokemon, contentos miraron al nuevo compañero humano, y este miro impresionado a los pokemon, que parecían muy bien cuidados, pero luego fijo su vista en kakuna quien tenia la cara roja "ash, parece que algo le pasa a tu kakuna".

"¿¡eh!? ¿que te pasa kakuna? ¿tienes fiebre? ¡esto es malo! ¡tengo que buscar agua rápido!" dijo agitado, y saltando para todos lados, junto a sus pokemon quienes repetían las acciones de su entrenador, pero entonces oyeron la risa del criador pokemon.

"no te preocupes ash, solo esta a punto de evolucionar" y tal y como dijo, kakuna comenzó a brillar, y saliendo del caparon era un gran beedrill, quien parecía un poco mas grande que uno recién evolucionado.

 _ **"Beedrill, el Pokémon abeja venenosa. Beedrill vuela rápidamente y ataca usando sus aguijones venenosos en sus patas y cola."**_

"eres increíble brook ¡descubriste eso en solo un instante! estoy seguro que te convertirás en un gran criador _y doctor_ " penso lo ultimo, sabiendo que es lo que su amigo querrá hacer en el futuro "bienvenida a la familia beedrill" dijo levantando a su pokemon insecto, quien estaba feliz por el contacto con su entrenador.

"¡AHHHHH!" grito la entrenadora al ver al insecto de considerable tamaño siendo sostenido por su compañero de viaje, luego se sonrojo un poco avergonzada "lo siento, es solo que me sorprendió" entonces los 2 hombres y los pokemon comenzaron a reír, y finalmente se presentaron.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz

"oye brook, hay algo que no entiendo, tu padre siempre dice de que es un fracaso y todo, pero ¿es realmente débil? entonces, ¿como se habría vuelto líder de gimnasio siendo débil?" pregunto a su amigo, algo que nunca se había planteado antes, mientras viajaba con brook, en la linea de tiempo anterior.

"no es que el sea débil, todo lo contrario, de los 30 gimnasios de kanto, el gimnasio de ciudad plateada era uno de los mas fuertes gracias a mi padre, es solo que para convertirse en maestro pokemon de roca fue una meta que fue mucho, incluso para el" explico, hablando de que tan hábil era en realidad su padre como entrenador "y ya que el tiene cierto orgullo, el no haber logrado su meta lo hace considerarse un fracaso, pero es porque es mismo se subestima mucho, pero estoy seguro que si te hubieras enfrentado a el, no hubieras tenido oportunidad, ya que yo nunca e podido vencerlo" entonces dejo impresionado a su compañero.

"ahora que recuerdo, había oído antes de flint, quien se supone que estaba entre los 10 lideres de gimnasio mas poderosos de la región de kanto, pero incluso el no pudo convertirse en maestro pokemon de roca" comento misty, poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, haciendo recuerdo.

"creo que la próxima vez que lo vea le pediré una batalla" dijo con emoción, ya que nunca había pensado en pelear contra el antes.

"creo que seria buena idea acampar por aquí, así que a prepararse" dijo, mientras sacaba los implemento para poder preparar la cena.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz

"¡papá quiero que me entrenes!" dijo el muchacho, mirando fijamente a su padre quien preparaba la cena, justo como su hijo mayor le había indicado "mi meta es convertirme en maestro pokemon de roca, pero me di cuenta que todavía soy muy débil, así que por favor ayúdame" pidió bajando la cabeza.

"pero yo no..."

"¡no me importa si tu no has podido! ¡solo quiero que me entrenas hasta que sea tan fuerte como tu! ¡entonces seguiré por mi mismo y conseguiré las medallas para combatir en la liga pokemon donde se reúnen los mas fuertes y ganare!" dijo apretando el puño, y mostrando una gran determinación, a lo cual su padre miro con una gran sonrisa, ya que encontró a quien darle sus sueños.

 **…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…**

Y aquí esta el capitulo listo, junto con la primera batalla de gimnasio, y si se preguntan porque ash no llamo a serena al día siguiente, es porque simplemente se le olvido por la emoción de la batalla, y si creen que hice parecer a flint un fracaso, yo hice de esta manera la historia, ya que el único que lo llamo fracaso fue el mismo, ademas de que solo lo hemos visto luchar una vez y fue en desventaja de terreno, a la cual se nota que no esta acostumbrado, por eso decidí que lo haría ser mas fuerte en esta historia, aunque sea para que entrene a un nuevo rival para ash.

Bueno, espero sus opiniones al respecto, y contestare sus preguntas dentro de lo posible, hasta la próxima.

 **Pikachu (M): ataques impactrueno (rayo), ataque rápido, cola de hierro, onda trueno.**

 **Spearow (F): ataques as aéreo, malicioso, ala de acero, ataque furia.**

 **Butterfree (M) embestida, electro tela, tornado, confusión.**

 **Pidgeotto (M) tornado, ataque rápido, ala de acero, respiro.**

 **Beedrill (F) picotazo venenoso, disparo de seda, ataque furia, ataque doble.**


	4. nuevo amigo en el monte luna

Declaración: pokemon no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por entretenimiento.

" _pokemon_ " pensamientos.

"pokemon" habla normal.

" _ **pokemon**_ " Dexter, maquina o pokemon psíquico.

… **xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…**

Nuestro héroes caminaban felices conversando sobre su próximo destino, el legendario monte luna, de donde se dice proviene la piedra lunar, un legendario meteoro del espacio que hace evolucionar a los pokemon, y entonces…

"¡AHHHHHHH!" oyeron los gritos de un hombre, los cuales no pudieron o intentaron ignorar, corriendo hacia él grito, encontrando a una especie de científico siendo atacado por el pokemon murciélago zubat.

" _ **Zubat, Pokémon volador con poderes supersónicos. Vive en cuevas y odia salir a volar con luz del día**_ **.** "

"a estos no ¡pikachu usa impactrueno para espantarlos!" y con su rayo dirigido hacia los pokemon voladores de cuevas, pudo dañar y espantar al grupo de pokemon que regreso a la cueva en su mayoría "¿está bien señor?" y entonces ash recuerda bien que fue lo que paso aquí hace tanto tiempo, pero aun así no pudo evitar el desastre que está por venir.

"¡ay! ¡Ustedes son fabulosos!" grito con alegría el científico, quien se encontraba abrazando a su salvador con mucho entusiasmo, pero por desgracia también estaba apretando a pikachu, que para salir de la apretada situación uso su ataque otra vez, afectando a ambos "cuanto poder" dijo mientras caía hacia el piso.

"hace tiempo que no lo sentía" dijo en voz alta a sí mismo, mientras se recuperaba del shock, que extraño un poco al pokemon ratón, ya que no recuerda haberlo atacado antes.

"dicen que el mejor amigo del hombre es el pokemon ¡con ustedes dos si lo creo!" por lo menos una cosa que si salió como lo recuerda, o casi, no estaba seguro del todo

"entiendo eso y todo, pero estoy más preocupada de que fue lo que paso ahí, ¿Por qué te atacaron esos zubat?" pregunto misty, viendo lo grave de la situación.

"oh si, por cierto mi nombre es Seymour, Seymour el científico" se presentó, mostrando un gran orgullo por su profesión "y lo que paso lo entenderán al entrar en la cueva" y se dirigió a la cueva haciendo que nuestros héroes le siguieran.

Ya adentro de la cueva, no era nada como esperaban, dentro de ella había una gran cantidad de luces de lámparas eléctricas, que iluminaban toda la cueva.

"ahora lo entiendo, la mayoría de los pokemon que viven en cuevas como zubat necesitan de la oscuridad, pero con tanta luz dentro de la cueva seguramente deben de estar confundidos y acalorados" explico el criador ex-líder de gimnasio, viendo con un poco de pena a los pokemon que estaban sufriendo los efectos de alterar un medio ambiente.

" _ **Paras, el Pokémon hongo. En su lomo crecen extraños hongos. Paras tiene las cualidades de los Pokémon bicho y hierba.**_ " Dijo la pokedex, mientras veían al pokemon al respecto plantar sus propios hongos, seguramente para conseguir la mayor cantidad de humedad posible.

" _ **Sandshrew, el Pokémon ratón. Sandshrew odia la humedad y vive en hoyos secos. Se protege al hacerse bolita.**_ " Pero incluso un pokemon como ese está casi deshidratado por la situación extraña de la cueva.

"como pueden ver los pokemon de la cueva están muy afecto por estas luces, por eso es que estoy haciendo patrulla, para proteger el medio ambiente de la montaña de los vándalos que causaron esto" explico mientras seguían avanzando.

"¿vándalos? ¿Cómo sabes que son vándalos lo que causan esto?" pregunto en duda la entrenadora de pokemon de agua, mientras que ash recordaba perfectamente que fue el equipo rocket, más específicamente jessei y james quien hicieron esto.

"sospecho que es por la leyenda de la roca lunar" entonces ante la duda de sus nuevos amigos el comenzó a explicar con emoción "la roca lunar es un misterioso peñasco que tiene millones de años, dentro de estas cuevas el meteoro se esconde, pero hasta ahora nadie ha logrado encontrar nada más que pequeños fragmentos de esta, por lo cual averiguamos que algunos pokemon aumentan su energía, y exactamente por eso es que se volvió tan codiciada, lo más seguro es que llegaron para llevarse la roca lunar" termino su larga explicación, dando una buena conclusión de porque alguien haría eso en las cuevas.

"esa parece ser la razón más probable" y sabía que era exactamente lo que paso

"Desde que yo era un niño he creido que los pokemon vinieron a la tierra desde el espacio exterior ¿Dónde estará la nave que los trajo? ¡En esta cueva! ¡La roca lunar! " Explico su teoría sobre el origen de los pokemon.

"es una teoría muy original"

"pero ese no es el punto ¿no lo ven? Eso significa que la piedra pertenece a los pokemon ¡los humanos no tenemos derecho a quitársela! ¿¡Están de acuerdo conmigo verdad!?" pidió haciendo que los demás se pusieran nerviosos y asintieran y entonces un pequeño pokemon rosa vino saltando con una roca brillante es sus bracitos.

"eso es un clafairy" indico brook, mirando con curiosidad al raro pokemon.

"es muy lindo"

" _ **Clefairy, este pícaro Pokémon es amistoso y pacífico. Se cree que vive dentro del Monte Lunar aunque muy pocos han sido vistos por humanos.**_ "

"tenemos que dejar en paz, estos pokemon deben de quedarse dentro del monte luna" dijo el científico, mirando al pokemon que generalmente es muy codiciado por su rareza, y entonces lo oyeron gritar.

"vamos rápido" indico ash, quien siguió el mismo camino, esperando encontrar a meowth amenazando al pokemon hada, pero para su sorpresa lo que encontró fue a 5 miembros del equipo rocket con trajes negros, junto a los 2 que ya conoce "¡equipo rocket! ¡Sabía que ustedes estaban causando problemas! "grito mirando con cierto enojo, atrayendo la atención de sus perseguidores y aparentes subordinados.

"¿problemas?"

"nos encantan"

"para proteger al mundo de la devastación…"

"para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación…"

"para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor…"

"para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas…"

"jessie"

"james"

"el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz."

"ríndase ahora o prepárense para luchar"

"¡miau! Así es"

"Sí que son unos pedantes" dijo mirando al dúo raro recitar su lema, mientras los demás subordinados miraban seriamente a los intrusos "espera ¿eso es un meowth que habla?".

"claro que sí, nuestro plan originalmente era solo llevarnos la roca lunar, pero ahora que estamos con ventaja contra ustedes, también nos llevaremos a sus pokemon miau" dijo el pokemon felino, a lo que todos los miembros del equipo sacaron a sus pokemon, un grimer, un raticate, un voltorb, un zubat y un sandshrew poniendo nerviosos a nuestros héroes.

"No nos olviden" y entonces sacaron a su ekans y su koffing, dando un total de ocho pokemon contra 4 personas, unos números que nuestros héroes sabían que no eran buenos.

"brook, tengo una idea, escucha" le susurro a su amigo, quien asintió sorprendido, pero no dijo nada "¡pikachu rapido ataca las luces!" y entonces con su electricidad sobrecargo las luces sorprendiendo al equipo rocket, quien miro son poder hacer nada, mientras las luces se apagaban.

"esos bobos nos están causando muchos problemas, ¡ekans ataca!" ordeno sabiendo que su pokemon puede atacar en la oscuridad, pero el grito que oyó fue de unos de los suyos "¿Qué está pasando ekans?" y por el sonido, aparentemente todos los pokemon estaban atacando en cualquier lugar.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Y entonces pudimos ver a nuestros héroes que estaban a salvo fuera de las cuevas, en un rio, mientras cargaban a clafairy quien estaba confundido por lo ocurrido.

"fue una muy buena idea ash, pero ¿Cómo sabias que tenía un zubat? No parecías haber notado cuando lo atrape" dijo mirando con curiosidad al entrenador que pidió que usara supersónico para confundir a los pokemon del equipo rocket mientras no pudieran ver.

"si lo note, solo que no lo comente" mintió, sabiendo que no todavía era muy pronto para hablar de su situación extraña.

"ese fue un rescate magnifico, pero aun no resolvemos el problema, si dejamos a esa banda de criminales, ellos se llevaran la roca lunar" dijo preocupado mirando también a clefairy quien estaba siendo tranquilizada por pikachu.

"lo mejor es que busquemos un lugar para descansar, necesitaremos todas las fuerzas posibles si queremos derrotar al equipo rocket" comento seriamente brook, quien sabia lo grave de la situación.

Entonces cada uno saco a sus pokemon, sabiendo que no solo deben de comer también, sino que en caso de una emboscada, ellos podrían ayudar en la situación.

"es una interesante variedad de pokemon, por cierto brook, note que a cada uno le estas danto una comida distinta" comento el científico que miraba a los distintos pokemon interactuando con el pokemon hada.

"es porque yo hago mi propia comida pokemon, de acuerdo a cada pokemon individual" dijo mientras preparaba un poco de comida para él y sus amigos, quienes ponían una mesa.

"déjame probar un poco" dijo mientras tomaba uno de los pellets, probándolo y saboreando "están muy bien hecho" halago, y ash le salió una gota, al recordar cómo es que sabía la primera vez que probó una, no fue una experiencia agradable, y decidió mirar a su pikachu, quien estaba hablando amenamente con clefairy, mientras el resto de sus pokemon estaban comiendo felices junto a los pokemon de sus amigos.

"pikapi pika" dijo el pikachu, corriendo hacia un lugar junto a clefairy.

"vamos a seguirlo todos" dijo corriendo impacientemente junto al resto de sus pokemon que lo seguían volando, y es resto arreglo rápidamente las cosas para seguirlo, aunque tuvieron que devolver a sus pokemon por no ser del tipo veloz en tierra, o muy grande para ir por el bosque.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Era de noche, cuando llegaron a una pequeña cueva, donde los pokemon entraron y cuando vieron que había dentro, quedaron completamente anonadados.

"es la cueva de la roca lunar" dijo casi sin palabras, viendo la hermosa piedra que estaba siendo iluminada por la luna, gracias al gran agujero que tenía la cueva.

"esto parece un sueño" dijo mirando la enorme roca, luego miro al clefairy que puso una pequeña piedra lunar debajo del gran peñasco, haciendo que este brille de una forma hermosa que dijo aún más impresionados a nuestros héroes, y aún más cuando vieron una gran cantidad de clefairy que se reunieron alrededor de la gran roca, y uno de ellos se inclinó frente a ellos.

"parece que nos están saludando" entonces procedieron a bailar y cantar alrededor de la gran roca "es increíble".

"pika pika pikachi pikapi pika" trato de explicar el Pikachu, haciendo que ash entienda, y recuerde lo que paso aquí la última vez.

"según pikachu los clefairy le están rezando a la roca lunar"

"pudiste entender lo que dijo tu pikachu?"Pregunto impresionado, ya que eso no era muy usual, dado el lenguaje de los pokemon.

"no puedo entenderlo de forma literal, pero de alguna forma creo que puedo entender sus sentimientos" explico de la mejor manera que pudo, ya que es algo que el mismo no entiende.

"muchas gracias por traernos hasta aquí pequeño bobo" entonces vieron a el equipo rocket, que estaban todos reunidos con pokebolas en sus manos, amenazando con sacar a sus pokemon, asustando a la mayoría de los clefairy que detuvieron la danza.

"¡no permitiremos que se lleven la roca lunar! ¡Para ustedes solo es un objeto de poder! ¡Pero para ellos es algo muy importante!" dijo mientras sus pokemon se ponían al frente de los ladrones con miradas muy determinadas, haciendo que los clefairy los miraran con determinación, pero cuando el equipo rocket saco a sus pokemon, empezaron a preocuparse otra vez.

"todos ataquen" y cada pokemon hizo un ataque individual, dirigiéndose a sus enemigos.

"defiendan con sus ataques no dejen que toquen a los clefairy" usando la velocidad de beedrill, los ataques psíquicos de butterfree, los vientos de pidgeotto, el poder de spearrow, y la gran potencia de pokachu pudieron anular los ataques, causando una explosión pequeña dentro de la cueva, pero ash vio que apenas y pudieron empatar, y gracias a su desventaja en números, la situación no duraría mucho.

" _Esto es malo, si seguimos así, no podremos ganar_ " entonces vio a los asustados clefairy, cerró los ojos, y luego los abrió con determinación "¡no nos rendiremos hasta el final! ¡Prepárense para luchar! ¡No dejaremos que los clefairy pierdan la roca lunar!" y con esas palabras, inspiro a un clefairy a pararse al lado del entrenador.

"clefairy" dijo el pokemon hada, haciendo que el entrenador lo mire con curiosidad, al igual que la banda de criminales "cleeeeeeee" dijo junto a sus compañeros, que sacaron una energía mágica de su hermosa voz, que estaba haciendo daño a los pokemon de los criminales.

" _ **voz cautivadora es uno de los ataques recientemente descubiertos que pueden hacer los clefairy junto a una variedad no clasificada de pokemon**_ "

" _la dex habla del tipo hada_ " pensó, recordando que en su tiempo era algo recientemente descubierto.

"¡rápido no podemos permitirnos perder con un montón de hadas de peluche!" grito el meowth, enojado por el repentino cambio de situación, haciendo que el resto asienta.

"cle cle clefa clefairy" dijo el aparente líder del grupo

"¡¿Cómo qué no podemos ganar?!" dijo sacando sus garras para un ataque.

Y entonces varios de los clefairy se pusieron al lado de la roca lunar, lo cual produjo que brillaran evolucionando en una versión más grande de ellos mismo, con el nombre de clefable

" _ **Clefable, una forma avanzada del Clefairy. Estas criaturas únicas están entre los Pokémon más raros del mundo**_ " Entonces todos ellos estaban reuniendo una poderosa cantidad de luz en sus brazos " _ **ataque desconocido**_ "

"eso es fuerza lunar" comento sin pensar, recordando haberse enfrentado a ese ataque en su tiempo.

"¡espera! ¡Espera! ¿No podemos hablarlo mejor?" comento nervioso el pokemon gato, quien luego recibió las miradas de enojo del pokemon que en circunstancias normales seria pacífico "creo que no" dijo retrocediendo, junto al resto del equipo quien vio nerviosos la situación, que había dado un giro inesperado para ellos.

"¡todos ataquen junto a los clefable!" pidió ash, y así lo hicieron, sus pokemon junto a los poderosos pokemon hada habían lanzado el ataque haciendo que la banda de criminales grite de miedo, lo que termino en una explosión de gran magnitud, lo que hizo que salieran disparados de las cuevas, ellos junto a sus pokemon "que increíble poder" dijo con fascinación, mientras el resto asentía de acuerdo con la afirmación.

"No solo el poder de la roca lunar logro hacerlos evolucionar, sino también tienen ese ataque desconocido, incluso podría estar en un tipo completamente desconocido" dijo seymour mirando impresionado a los pokemon que pudieron defender su amada piedra lunar "ya me decidí, me quedare a vivir con los clefairy"

"¿eh? Estas seguro de eso" pregunto curiosa misty.

"siempre fue mi sueño hallar la roca lunar, pero ahora que la encontré veo que los clefairy aun guardan muchos misterios, misterios que quiero descubrir, por eso decidí quedarme con ellos." Dijo mirando a los pokemon quienes seguían con su rezo a la roca lunar.

"estoy seguro que te ira muy bien _las cosas están resultando muy diferente a lo que recuerdo, espero que no sea nada malo_ " pensó ligeramente preocupado de que es lo que podría pasar en el futuro, si este no era como lo recuerda, pero también emocionado por ver que pasen cosas nuevas.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

"¡idiotas, como es que me fallaron otra vez!" decía furiosamente el líder del equipo rocket, quien veía a los que alguna vez fueron sus agentes de elite, junto a varios de sus subordinados, quienes fallaron en su misión.

"es que usted no entiende jefe, ese chico del pikachu fue el arruino el plan" dijo la mujer del grupo, haciendo que su jefe se enoje aún más.

"crees que puedo aceptar como excusa que un novato con un pokemon como pikachu venció a varios de mis agentes"

"no fueron solo el, iba acompañado, pero lo más grave es que logro que los pokemon del área lo apoyaran a defenderse contra nosotros" dijo james, completamente serio, mostrando que la situación es más grave de lo que piensa.

"veo que puede convertirse en un enemigo muy serio, lo mejor será que a la próxima misión mande a uno de mis ejecutivos" declaro, haciendo que los sus subordinados lo vean anonadados.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

A la mañana siguiente los clefairy, clefable junto con el científico, se despedían felizmente de sus amigos quienes se dirigían a ciudad celeste, solo había una mirada triste en el grupo, que era el clefairy que los había guiado, y el científico al verlo, entendió rápidamente que era lo que realmente quería y decidió que era lo mejor.

"ve" dijo Seymour, logrando que el pokemon hada le salgan lágrimas de felicidad, y decidió saltar hacia el entrenador de pueblo paleta quien lo recibió confundido.

"¿qué pasa clefairy?" pregunto realmente confundido, mirando al clafeary que los estaba abrazando "espera ¿acaso quieres venir conmigo?" pregunto sorprendido, haciendo que sus amigos miraran sorprendidos también "estas seguro clefairy" y el pokemon casi sin aviso, saco una de las pokebolas y apretó el botón entrando y quedándose dentro "creo que si" dijo para sí mismo sorprendido.

"eso realmente no lo esperaba" dijo misty con cierto toque de celos, como el entrenador obtuvo un pokemon tan lindo.

"generalmente los clefairy son muy tímidos, y que uno de ellos se atrape por si solo es muy impresionante" comento el criador, con una sonrisa "generalmente los pokemon no eligen a su entrenador de esa manera" oh, sí solo supiera.

"bueno, entonces eso significa ¡clefairy, te atrape!" grito con emoción, mientras pikachu saltaba de alegría.

Cuando la conmoción termino, ash hizo las presentaciones de su nuevo amigo y compañero al resto de sus pokemon, quienes estaban muy contentos con la nueva adición, aunque esta al parecer tenga tendencia a ser traviesa, pero después de terminar con las presentación continuaron su camino, hasta llegar a un letrero que indicaba que estaban llegando a ciudad celeste.

"este camino va a ciudad celeste, lo que significa que vamos por el camino correcto" dijo mirando el letrero, sin darse cuenta de cómo se puso la entrenadora que los acompañaba, entonces noto algo en el letrero "hay algo más escrito aquí" dijo mirando la letra pequeña que estaba escrita en una esquina.

"déjame ver "gary estuvo aquí! ash es un perdedor!" solo Gary pudo poner algo como eso" dijo con nostalgia de ese tiempo, en vez de enojo, lo cual sorprendió un poco a sus amigo y a su pokemon, que esperaban que estuviera razonablemente enojado, en vez de feliz por esto "bueno vamos, que esa medalla no se ganara sola" dijo corriendo impacientemente mientras sus amigos le pedían que espere.

"¡espera no te apresures tanto!" dijo la entrenadora de pokemon de agua, quien trataba de alcanzarlo, mientras sostenía al pikachu, quien estaba en el suelo cuando empezó a correr

"si, la ciudad no va ir a ningún lado" dijo brook, en un intento de calmar el ímpetu de su amigo.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Paso el tiempo, pero era una hermosa mañana en la que nuestros héroes estaban felizmente caminando hacia ciudad celeste, a excepción de una.

"¿ _qué hago?_ " se preguntó a sí misma la entrenadora misty "yo no quería regresar a ciudad celeste" se dijo a sí misma, recordando porque se fue para empezar de la ciudad, luego se acercó a sus amigos "oigan, no creen que sería mejor visitar ciudad carmín, en lugar de ciudad celeste, he oído que el muelle puedes ver los hermosos yates, y que hay un hermoso parque de diversiones, creo que sería mejor que visitar la ciudad celeste" propuso nerviosamente, lo cual hizo a ash reir internamente, ya que sabía porque es que ella actuaba asi de raro.

"bien visitaremos ciudad carmín" dijo haciendo que misty levante sus esperanzas "pero será después de ciudad celeste" y entonces misty se cayó, un poco sintiéndose engañada "no se puede evitar misty, ahora estamos muy cerca de ciudad celeste, además tardaríamos unos días en llegar a ciudad carmín desde aquí"

"ash tiene razón, además nos estamos quedando sin suministros, por lo que en realidad necesitamos llegar a una ciudad pronto" comento brook, quien estaba viendo el punto practico del asunto.

"y si quiero llegar a entrar a la liga pokemon, necesitare más medallas, y la ciudad celeste tiene un gimnasio oficial" y continuaron caminando, sin darse cuenta (o fingiendo que no) de que la entrenadora dejo de acompañarlos.

Cuando llegaron a ciudad celeste, brook quedo impresionado de cómo era la ciudad, mientras que ash, quien ya conocía la ciudad, simplemente miro con nostalgia.

"ire a hacer algunas cosas en la ciudad, tu por mientras ve a revisar a tus pokemon al centro, y luego pelea, nos encontraremos en el gimnasio de ciudad celeste" dijo mientras iba directamente a hacer los encargos.

"qué raro, por alguna razón siento que algo debe de pasar, espero que no sea nada" dijo sin pensar demasiado en el tema, yendo directamente al centro pokemon.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Una vez llego y entrego a sus pokemon a la enfermera joy, fue a los teléfonos y marco a su madre "mama holas" saludo a su madre quien estaba feliz por verlos.

"ashy querido, estoy muy feliz de que llamaras, no he sabido de ti por semanas, sé que el camino entre ciudades es muy largo, pero aun así, podrías intentar llamarme más seguido" le reclamo alegremente.

"lo intentare, pero ahora nececito preguntarte algo" y cuando vio que asintió solto la pregunta "¿tienes el número de mi amiga serena?" pregunto sin saber de qué otra forma decirlo.

"¿serena? Serena, serena… ¡ah! ¡La simpática chica que te regalo el sombrero de paja en ese campamento! Tengo el número de la casa de su madre, no hablamos en años, pero ellas será muy feliz de que preguntes por su hija, solo espera un momento, tengo el numero anotado por aquí" dijo mientras se salía de la cámara, buscando el trozo de papel "aquí esta, espero que sigan usando el mismo número, mejor anótalo ashy" dijo mostrando el trozo de papel, el cual el entrenador anoto rápidamente, luego agradeció y ambos se despidieron.

"¿ _debo realmente llamar?_ " pero recordando que el antes de golpearse la cabeza estuvo con ella, por lo cual sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, también le paso a ella "aquí vamos" y marco el número, espero un rato, hasta que contestaron.

"buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarte" contesto la señora vera, la madre de serena.

"quería hablar con serena, por favor vera-san" dijo tranquilamente, aun así, sin impedir que la corredora de rhyhorn se confundiera "soy un amigo que hizo en kanto hace algunos años, mi nombre es ash"

"¿ash? ¿Cómo en el amiguito de serena que hizo en ese campamento? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Ella estará feliz de oír de ti, solo espera un momento" y salió feliz, de contarle la historia a su hija.

"¿ash, eres tú? ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte!" dijo una emocionada serena, que luego miro al confundido entrenador "¿estás bien?"

"no sé qué decir serena, dime ¿realmente me recuerdas? ¿Sabes que está pasando?" pregunto seriamente, y entonces serena pareció entender que era lo que pasaba.

"cierto, estuviste inconsciente durante esa ocasión, incluso yo creía por momento que se trataba de un loco sueño, te lo explicare" y comenzó a relatar la historia.

Flash back (serena pov).

 _Cuando caímos por ese agujero y greninja nos salvó, el no pudo evitar que resultaras dañado al llegar al piso, por lo que quedaste inconsciente._

" _¡Vamos ash despierta! ¡Todavía debemos salir de aquí! ¡Recuerda que no debes rendirte hasta el final!" recuerdo que grite eso en pánico, ya que estabas herido, y yo no sabía qué hacer, entonces note algo liquido en mis manos y casi entro en pánico._

 _Luego unas extrañas luces aparecieron, y vi que eran una especie de roca luminosa, que brillaba de azul, aun sin ningún tipo de luz, entonces mientras greninja te cargaba, fuimos a ver de qué se trataba esas luces, y encontramos algo que solo puedo describir como una máquina, pero muy antigua, greninja te puso sobre la mesa y revisamos tu herida._

" _no es muy grave, pero si no paramos el sangrado…" yo no sabía qué hacer, la cueva no tenía salida, excepto por donde entramos, pero aunque greninja te llevara, estabas muy delicado, y no se si había tiempo para hacerlo lentamente "que podemos hacer" entonces los circuitos de la maquina se activaron._

" _###########" hablo en un lenguaje que no entendía "traduciendo, cuáles son sus órdenes amo"._

" _puedes curar a mi amigo" aun no entendía que pasaba, pero si te ayudaba no me importaba._

" _lo siento, eso no está dentro de mis funciones" en ese momento casi perdi la esperanza "pero puedo llevarlo al momento antes de sea dañado, pero hay algunas advertencias que debo hacer"_

" _¡no importa hazlo!" tal vez debí escuchar esas advertencias, pero estaba muy asustada como para pensar claramente._

" _está bien, los llevare a los humanos al momento antes de que el macho sufriera una daño considerable" y entonces la maquina brillo de manera extraña, para cuando desperté, estaba en casa, pero muy, muy atrás._

Fin del flash back.

"todavía no entiendo porque es que fuimos tan atrás, pero eso no importa ahora, que tu recuerdes significa que todo podrá arreglarse "dijo muy feliz, mientras le salían lágrimas.

"yo también estoy contento, yo no entendía que era lo que pasaba, e incluso como es que varios eventos ocurrieron de forma tan distinta" comento con cierto relajo, pero su ultimo comentario puso un poco nerviosa a su amiga de la infancia.

"¿eventos que ocurrieron de forma distinta? Pero hasta ahora todo lo que ha ocurrido a mí, es exactamente como lo recuerdo, a excepción de… de esto" y entonces entendió todo "ash, creo que esto era lo que trataba de advertirnos esa antigua máquina, de alguna manera nuestra presencia misma está cambiando las cosas, es muy posible que las cosas no ocurran como las recordemos"

"entonces que haremos, hasta ahora no le contado a nadie sobre esto, y ni siquiera estoy seguro que me crean si hablo de ello _"_ dijo sabiendo que lo que les paso fue una locura, una que no tenía precedente.

"pero antes ya viajamos en el tiempo, recuerdas esa ocasión en el hotel" le recordó serena, recordando al pokemon fantasma eléctrico, rotom.

"pero no de esta forma, aquí de alguna forma lo único que viajaron fueron nuestros recuerdos" dijo pensando seriamente la situación, pero no se le ocurría nada.

"ash, creo que debemos hablar con los profesores oak y scaymore"

… **xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…**

Sé que es un poco más corto de lo usual, pero estoy en periodo de prueba, que no terminara hasta año nuevo, y creí que les gustaría tener aunque sea una parte del capítulo.

En el siguiente esta la batalla de gimnasio, los veo el próximo año.

Y solo para comentar, incluso si no lo digo, ash entrena a sus pokemon, por lo cual van a estar permanentemente cambiando de ataques, solo para que no pregunten.

 **Pikachu (M): impactrueno (rayo), ataque rápido, cola de hierro, onda trueno.**

 **Spearow (F): as aéreo, malicioso, ala de acero, ataque furia.**

 **Butterfree (M) doble rayo, electro tela, tornado, confusión.**

 **Pidgeotto (M) tornado, ataque rápido, ciclón, remolino.**

 **Beedrill (F) picotazo venenoso, disparo de seda, ataque doble, ataque furia.**

 **Clefaire (M) voz cautivadora, canto, doble bofetón, golpe (destructor)**


	5. nueva batalla, viejo gimnacio

Declaración: pokemon no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por entretenimiento.

"Pokemon" habla normal.

" _Pokemon_ " pensamientos.

" **pokemon** " dexter, maquina o pokemon psíquico.

… _ **xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…**_

" _llamando al entrenador ash ketchum, sus pokemon están listos_ " aviso la enfermera a través del parlante del centro pokemon.

"muchas gracias profesor, hablaremos luego" dijo colgando al hombre que patrocina su viaje pokemon, y que le entrego su primer pokemon, el mismo pikachu que estaba fuera de su pokebola en una bandeja, con el resto de sus pokemon, guardados en sus pokebolas respectivas "es hora chicos" dijo a sus pokemon, y aunque no veía a la mayoría, sabía que estaban tan emocionados como su pikachu, quien ahora estaba en su hombro vamos por nuestra segunda medalla.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Y luego de una ligera caminata, llego al frente del gran gimnasio de ciudad celeste, impresionada como la primera vez que lo vio, y entro viendo al gran público que veía a las 3 hermanas sensacionales hacer su espectáculo de natación.

"ellas son muy buenas ¿no crees pikachu?" dijo acariciando a su amiguito, quien miraba con fascinación a las entrenadoras nadando.

"chaa" dijo con brillo en los ojos.

Luego cuando el espectáculo termino, fue a la parte de debajo de las tribunas, encontrado lo que parece ser un pasillo con un acuario, y caminando por ahí encontró a las tres entrenadoras/nadadoras.

"disculpen" le llamo la atención el entrenador de pueblo paleta, a lo que la chica de pelo rosa respondió.

"lo siento, pero si quieres una entrevista, tendrás que hablar con nuestro representante" dijo apresuradamente, mal entendiendo la situación.

"no es eso, vengo por una batalla contra el líder de gimnasio" declaro, antes de que confundieran la situación.

"pues estas de suerte, porque nosotras somos las líderes del gimnasio" dijo la hermana rubia,

"somos las hermanas sensacionales" se nombraron a sí mismas al unísono.

"las famosas entrenadoras del gimnasio pokemon de ciudad celeste"

"entonces vamos a luchar" comento ash emocionado.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Ahora nuestro héroe junto a las líderes del gimnasio estaban en la arena de combate, que era una piscina con unas plataformas para los pokemon que no son de agua.

"¿Cómo que no pueden luchar? _Se me había olvidado, aunque eso me recuerda porque fue que luche contra misty_ " pensó el entrenador, sorprendido de la declaración de las líderes.

"es que 3 veces consecutivas fuimos vencidas por unos entrenadores de un pueblo llamado paleta, y gracias a eso nuestros pokemon se encuentran en el centro pokemo, y el único que queda es este" dijo violet mientras sacaba un goldeen que apenas parecía entrenado.

" _ **goldeen es un bello pokemon que le encanta nadar en ríos y estanques y ocupa el cuerno de su cabeza para enfrentar a sus oponentes**_ "

"si hubiera evolucionado a seaking podríamos usarlo, por ahora solo retoza" dijo devolviéndolo a la pokebola "así que no tiene caso luchar".

"En vez de eso, nos dedicamos a vernos más hermosas, y lucirnos en nuestros espectaculos" decía Lily, haciendo poses.

"Ya sé lo que quieres _clap clap,_ ven seel" y del agua salió el pokemon foca, seel, que en su lengua tenía una medalla con forma de gota celeste, la cual ash reconoció como la medalla del gimnasio "nuestra última medalla, si es lo que quieres, puedes tenerla" termino Daisy, para no decepcionar al entrenador.

"perdona, pero no puedo aceptar una medalla de ese modo" rechazo, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"¿pero por qué? Pensé que querías pelear para obtener la medalla" pregunto confundida, ya que no se imaginó a ningún entrenador perder una oportunidad como esa

"exactamente, cada medalla es una demostración de yo y mis pokemon luchamos y nos esforzamos para obtenerla, y si me la regalan entonces no significaría nada" dijo recordando las diferentes medallas que gano a través del tiempo, y lo que significo obtenerla para él y sus pokemon.

"pika pika" dijo el pokemon eléctrico con cierto orgullo de las palabras de su entrenador.

"¡muy bien dicho ash!" grito la peli naranja quien estaba parada en las tribunas, para luego llegar de un solo salto a ellos.

"¡misty!" dijo el entrenador con fingida sorpresa.

"bien daisy, si no quieres pelear con él, entonces yo si" dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana mayor, la rubia.

"entonces tú también eres un líder de gimnasio misty" aseguro ash, y entonces ellas se volteo a verlo.

"exactamente, yo soy la cuarta hermana sensacional"

"Más bien 3 hermanas sensacionales y una mocosa" comento despectivamente la tercera hermana mayor, haciendo enojar a su hermana menor.

"que sorpresa que volvieras tan pronto hermanita" decía con un tono despectivo la segunda hermana mayor.

"la misma que dijo que no volvería hasta ser una maestra pokemon de agua" termino la mayor, mirándola fijamente.

"si, cuando me fui dije algo parecido" respondió nerviosamente

"por eso se ponía nerviosa al venir aquí pikachu" le comento a su pikachu quien miro comprendiendo.

"misty te fuiste de aquí queriendo convertirte en una entrenadora pokemon porque no podías compararte con nosotras, obviamente somos mucho mas talentosas y tu estas muy feíta" insulto a su hermana menor, no solo haciéndola enojar a ella, sino que también a ash, que casi había olvidado como las hermanas de misty la trataron.

"ya basta de esto, no las he visto pelear pero puedo decir que misty es mejor entrenadoras que ustedes" dijo liberando su enojo de momento, dejando sorprendidas a las 4 hermanas.

"eso es muy apresurado de decir no lo crees" dijo la tercera hermana, con un poco de enojo por ser reducida frente a su hermana menor.

"puede ser, pero sé que a ustedes le hace falta algo que misty si tiene, y lo podrán observar durante la batalla ¡misty te reto a una batalla de gimnasio!" dijo apuntándole, y entonces misty sonrió.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

"pensaba retarte cuando me pagaras mi bicicleta, pero ahora parece ser un buen momento" dijo misty, ya en el campo de batalla.

"¡esta es una batalla oficial entre la líder de gimnasio misty de ciudad celeste, contra el retador ash de pueblo paleta, será una batalla 2 contra 2, donde solo el retador se le permite sustituir!" actúa de jueza daisy la hermana mayor.

"¡butterfree yo te elijo!" y salió el pokemon mariposa, quien estaba emocionado por su primera batalla de gimnasio, incluso si fuera contra misty.

"¿no usaras a pikachu?" pregunto misty, curiosa de su elección.

"es que le prometí a butterfree y a beedrill que los usaría en la próxima batalla" comento con una sonrisa, revelando cual sería el siguiente pokemon.

"¿¡beedrill!? Bueno no importa" dijo un poco verde al pensar en el pokemon insecto "misty llama a staryu".

" _ **Staryu. El centro de este Pokémon acuático brilla en un arco iris de siete colores, un centro que es valuado por algunos como una joya**_ "

"muy bien butterfree, empecemos con tornado, rodéalo para que no escape" entonces butterfree se puso a girar alrededor del pokemon agua, haciendo el tornado alrededor del cuadro, dejándolo sin posibilidad de escapar al agua "ahora ocupa dobe rayo" y termino lanzando dos rayos de distintos colores de sus antenas, dándole directamente al pokemon.

"sabía que no podría" dijo violeta, mirando la batalla, subestimando a su propia hermana, pero miro sorprendida que ella estaba sonriendo.

"¡staryu ocupa rapidez en el tornado!" ordena, haciendo que su pokemon, a pesar de recibir el doble rayo, dispare varias estrellas que estaban ganando velocidad al combinarse con el tornado, haciendo que le sea imposible al pokemon insecto esquivar el ataque aumentado con su propio tornado, causando una explosión.

"¡butterfree!" dijo mirando al pokemon que salió dañando de la explosión, cayendo hacia el agua "no te dejes vencer, levanta vuelo" su voz llego a su pokemon, quien esforzándose se levanto después de recibir el ataque.

"tengo que admitirlo, no lo hace nada mal" comento violeta, quien hace poco subestimada mucho a su hermana.

"ocupa tornado el agua" entonces batió sus alas, haciendo que el viento cree olas de distintos tamaños, lo que finalmente levanto suficiente agua para distraer al pokemon estrella "ahora ocupa electro seda" y de su boca saco la tela eléctrica, la cual le fue imposible de esquivar por los vientos, electrocutándose gravemente "'¡continua así!"

"¡no lo creo! ¡staryu ocupa giro rápido para desacerté de esa tela, y dirígelo hacia butterfree!" y obedeciendo la orden, el pokemon giro sobre sí mismo, desasiéndose de la red eléctrica, y con habilidad la lanzo hacia su oponente, quien termino siendo dañado por su propio ataque.

"¡regresa ahora!" y con su pokebola, regreso a su pokemon, antes de que se desmalle "eres muy fuerte, pero no nos rendimos tan fácilmente ¡ve beedrill!" y el pokemon avispa salió con mucha energía.

"nosotros tampoco nos rendimos fácilmente, ¡staryu ocupa recuperación!" y usando su poder, se recupero del daño, aunque no completamente "ahora ocupa rapidez"

"vuela alrededor usando tu velocidad" entonces, usando su gran velocidad voló alrededor del campo, evitando ser golpeada por las estrellas, pero estas la perseguían "ahora acércate a staryu y ocupa picotazo venenoso" y envolviendo uno de sus púas superiores en veneno realizo un ataque diferente la ordenado, pero mucho más efectivo, golpeando directamente en la joya del centro del pokemon de agua, y luego evitando las estrellas que golpearon al que las mando.

"increíble, aprendiste golpe venenoso" dijo, reconociendo el ataque, luego de haberlo visto varias veces en su propio tiempo.

"no nos vencerán tan fácilmente staryu, lánzate al agua y ocupa recuperación" le dijo a su pokemon, quien estaba gravemente envenenado y herido.

"no lo dejaremos, ¡beedrill ocupa golpe venenoso para terminarlo!" y usando su gran velocidad, antes de que pudiera curarse a sí mismo, fue golpeado y esta vez salió volando del campo, y termino golpeando la pared duramente, y su joya termino parpadeando su brillo hasta apagarse.

"¡staryu no puede continuar, el ganador de la batalla es beedrill!"

"buen trabajo staryu regresa" felicito mientras regresaba a su pokemon, ya agotado "me dejaste sorprendida, tu beedrill es muy rápido, y también tiene mucho poder de ataque"

"es que todos entrenamos muy duro" dijo con felicidad mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pokemon eléctrico e insecto, quienes recibían felices la caricia.

"pero no creas que eras el único que entrenaba ¡ve starmie!" y con eso saco a su poderoso pokemon, evolución de staryu.

" _ **Starmie la forma evolucionada de staryu, este pokemon nada por el agua haciendo girar su cuerpo estrellado a modo de hélice**_ "

"¡ahora beedrill ocupa golpe venenoso!" y con una gran agilidad se acercó a su oponente.

"ocupa hidropulso" y antes de que el pokemon insecto pudiera llegar, una bola de agua lo atrapo, y luego esta exploto, dejándolo adolorido y cayendo en el agua.

"¡no beedrill, levántate y ocupa ataque doble!" pero por desgracia, su pokemon no podía moverse bien, y terminó estrellándose contra una de las partes solidas del campo de batalla "esta confundida" descubrió con mucha preocupación.

"bien, starmie, terminemos con esto ¡ocupa impactrueno (rayo)!" y girando sobre sí mismo, el pokemon desato un poderoso rayo que termino de noquear al pokemon insecto, que quedo con los ojos en espiral.

"beedrill ya no puede continuar, el ganador es starmie, ahora al retador solo le queda un pokemon"

"hiciste un excelente trabajo beedrill, puedes regresar" pero antes de oprimir el botón de su pokebola, el pokemon se despertó e hizo unos ruidos.

"bee bee beedrill drill" decía, mientras con esfuerzo se ponía en los flotadores del campo de batalla acuático.

"entiendo" dijo mientras el mismo fue a buscar a su pokemon, saltando de flotador en flotador, para finalmente cargar a la beedrill, y finalmente sentándola suavemente al lado de su pikachu, quien la animaba.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" pregunto la líder de gimancio, sin entender lo que acaba de pasar.

"me dijo que quería ver el resto de la batalla directamente" respondió con seguridad, mientras su beedrill asentía.

"¿pudiste entenderlo?" fue la pregunta que hicieron las 4 hermanas.

"no en realidad, es más como que entiendo lo que sentía en ese momento" entonces realmente las sorprendió "comencemos el combate ¡ve butterfree!" entonces no solo el combate comenzó nuevamente, también el pokemon mariposa estaba recibiendo especialmente atención.

"esa hora, ¡starmie ocupa pulso de agua!" luego la estrella lanzo la poderosa esfera de agua hacia la mariposa.

"devuélvelo con confusión" entonces usando sus poderes psíquicos, detuvo la esfera de agua, y luego hizo que fuera hacia su oponente.

"no dejes que eso suceda, ocupa fuerza psiquica" y usando su propio poder psíquico, no solo anulo el ataque de confusión, pero también hizo que el pulso de agua fuera con mucha más fuerza.

"ocupa doble rayo para destruir ese ataque" soltando los rayos de 2 colores de sus antenas un poderoso ataque del tipo insecto, el cual al chocar contra la esfera de agua, esta termino por reventar, creando un hermoso espectáculo que llamo la atención de las hermanas mayores de la peli naranja "ahora ataca a starmie con doble rayo".

"metete al agua y esquívalo" e incluso con la habilidad de butterfree, el rayo no pudo llegar por la velocidad de nado del pokemon agua.

"ocupa electro seda" y gracias a la conducción del agua la líder del gimnasio sabia que no podría esquivar el ataque bajo el agua.

"sal de agua" entonces antes de que la tela electrificada llegase al agua, el pokemon salio y se posiciono en la plataforma del agua "¡no hemos terminado! Starmie ocupa rayo" entonces girando sobre sí mismo tiro el poderoso ataque eléctrico.

"¡ocupa electro seda para desviarlo al agua!" obedeciendo tiro la tela al agua, y esta recivio el rayo transportando la energía a la piscina como un cable conductor.

"¡no nos dejaremos vencer! ¡Ocupa pulso de agua!" entonces la bola fua a una gran velocidad al pokemon insecto, distraído por su tela, llegando el ataque haciendo que aterrice dolorosamente a una plataforma.

"¡butterfree no te rindas levántate!" animaba a su pokemon aparentemente caído.

"parece que butterfree no pue…" pero se cayó cuando escucho el bramido del pokemon insecto al lado del entrenador

"¡bee bee beedrill!" animaba la una débil beedrill que no quería ver a su amigo caer.

"¡pika pika piakchu!" acompaño el pokemon eléctrico, animando a levantarse, entonces su amigo comenzó a pararse.

"¡freeeeeee!" dijo con fuerza mientras emprendía vuelo para luchar nuevamente.

"tu butterfree tiene mucho espíritu, es algo que no puedo negar, pero solo con espíritu no podrá vencerme" dijo misty mientras si starmie se posiciono para la batalla.

"yosh butterfree continuemos la batalla, sé que tú puedes" dijo a su amigo animándolo mucho para seguir luchando, pero " _le hizo eso de un solo ataque, starmie es mucho más fuerte que butterfree, más rápido y sus ataque son más poderosos ¡esto es muy difícil! ¡Ya había olvidado lo increíblemente fuerte que era!"_ pensaba emocionado por la batalla contra su amiga, entonces le llego una idea _"creo que sé que hacer_ Butterfree ocupa electro tela en el agua" y el pokemon mariposa procedió a disparar su seda eléctrica a toda el agua del campo

"¿pero qué está haciendo?" se preguntó, luego fijo su atención en el agua del campo y comprendió lo que acaba de pasar "¡no! Acorralo a starmie"

"ahora ocupa tornado" entonces el tornado elevo el agua electrificada, haciendo daño desde diferentes ángulos al pokemon estrella.

"no nos vencerán tan fácilmente ¡ocupa fuerza psíquica para detener a butterfree!" y con sus poderes psíquicos atrapo a butterfree, mientras lo aplastaba con mucho poder.

" _si esto sigue así, será muy malo ¿pero cómo puedo…?"_ luego miro la plataforma en la que estaba parado el pokemon de la líder, que todavía estaba moviéndose por el ataque del tornado _"¡Eso es!_ ocupa confusión en la plataforma" entonces el pokemon, entendiendo el plan de su entrenador concentro su fuerza psíquica en el objeto inanimado, haciendo que este se voltee, logrando que el pokemon de agua pierda su concentración y caiga al agua electrificada.

"¡no starmie! ¡Sale rápido del agua!" pidió con preocupación, al ver como terminara la situación.

"termínalo con doble rayo" entonces concentrando el poder que le quedaba, uso el ataque de 2 colotes desde sus antenas, lanzándolo al pokemon que vio lentamente como ese ataque se acercaba sin poder hacer nada para defenderse o escapar, entonces una poderosa explocion se pudo ver, la cual destrozo los hilos electrificados, y dejo el campo lleno de humo.

"¿starmie?" pregunto misty, tratando de ver a través del humo, y cuando este se despejo, lo que pudo ver es a su pokemon, quien su gema parpadeaba hasta que quedo oscura.

"¡starmie no puede continuar y como al líder no le quedan más pokemon, el ganador de la batalla es ash de pueblo paleta!" anuncio la réferi, quien había tardado un rato por lo concentrada que estuvo en la batalla.

"¡lo hiciste butterfree!" felicito abrasando a su pokemon mariposa junto a su pikachu y beedrill.

"muy buen trabajo starmie" dijo mientras regresaba al pokemon, mirando cabizbaja, levanto la vista y sonrió "justo como lo pensé ash, eres muy fuerte" dijo mirando al entrenador quien estaba celebrando la victoria con sus pokemon.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

"Sabes al principio no sabía lo que quisiste decir con que veríamos en la batalla el cómo nuestra hermanita era más fuerte, pero ahora lo entiendo"

"si hubiéramos combatido así con esos chicos de pueblo paleta, seguramente no habríamos perdido a la primera"

"y tu ash, por tu victoria en el gimnasio celeste te entrego la medalla agua"

"¡si, conseguimos la medalla agua!" dijo sosteniendo la medalla junto a sus pokemon que celebraban emocionados.

"En cuanto a ti misty, creo que nos vendría bien tu ayuda, se nota que en el poco tiempo que te fuiste te volviste una gran entrenadora" felicito, haciendo que su hermanita se sonrojara un poco por la felicidad, pero entonces negó con la cabeza.

"no fue algo que hice por mí misma ¿sabes? Es que cuando lo vi siempre entrenando duramente con sus pokemon, decidí que no podía quedarme quieta" dijo mirando al entrenador quien estaba actualmente acariciando a sus pokemon, mientras los felicitaba por su esfuerzo "y siento que puedo aprender mucho más viajando con él, eso y además todavía me debe por mi bicicleta" termino diciendo, mientras bajaba la vista enojada, lo cual trajo un escalofrió al entrenador de pueblo paleta.

"bueno misty, esperaremos a que regreses, regresa pronto querida" dijo daisy mientras abrazaba a misty con cariño, y luego las demás hermanas se unieron en el abrazo.

Finalmente todos estaban despidiéndose en la puerta trasera del gimnasio, donde llego brook quien también felicito a ash por su victoria cuando vio la medalla, y decidieron continuar su viaje al siguiente gimnasio pokemon.

" _siento que algo falta aquí, pero no puedo recordar que puede ser_ " entonces simplemente encogió de hombros y simplemente continuo el camino con sus amigos.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

" _y bien ¿consiguieron información sobre el?"_ preguntó giovani a través de la pantalla a sus subordinados, quienes tenían un video.

"fue fácil infiltrarse y poner cámaras para grabar las batallas, no uso el pikachu del que jessie y james hablaron, pero demostró que es un fuerte entrenador, aunque no creo que como para causar problemas actualmente" dijo mostrando el video que lo mostraba pelando contra la líder del gimnasio "a penas y pudo ganar contra la hermana menor" termino el ejecutivo de nombre proton.

" _puede que ahora no pueda ser un problema, pero en el futuro será un oponente a considerar, sigan investigándolo, quiero que se encarguen de él durante el plan_ _ **santa ana**_ " y entonces desconecto la llamada.

"cambio y fuera jefe"

… **xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…**

Primer capítulo del año, aunque debo admitir que me tarde, pero fue más que nada un problema persona, aunque una buena noticia es que los próximos 2 capitulos los hare extra largos, ya que en ellos ocurrían eventos importantes, que alteraran el cómo llevare a cabo esta historia de pokemon, y por cierto, si sintieron que este capitulo fue muy corto, eso fue porque de haberlo hecho mas largo tendrian que haver visto algo despues de esa batalla de gimnasio, y parecería muy aburrido en comparacion.

 **Pikachu (M): impactrueno (rayo), ataque rápido, cola de hierro, onda trueno.**

 **Spearow (F): as aéreo, malicioso, ala de acero, ataque furia.**

 **Butterfree (M) doble rayo, electro tela, tornado, confusión.**

 **Pidgeotto (M) tornado, ataque rápido, ciclón, remolino.**

 **Beedrill (F) golpe venenoso, disparo de seda, ataque doble, ataque furia.**

 **Clefaire (M) voz cautivadora, canto, doble bofetón, golpe (destructor)**


	6. viejos conocidos, nuevos rivales

Declaración: pokemon no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por entretenimiento.

"Pokemon" habla normal.

" _Pokemon_ " pensamientos.

" _ **pokemon**_ " dexter, maquina o pokemon psíquico.

… _ **xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…**_

Nuestros héroes mientras estaban en su camino a ciudad carmín, en una ruta llena de muchos entrenadores, donde ash fue desafiado hasta ahora por 8 entrenadores distintos.

"¡termínalo con as aéreo spearrow!" entonces el pokemon ave fue a gran velocidad hacia el pequeño ratata, quien no pudo esquivar el golpe, dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

"ratata no puede continuar el ganador son spearrow y ash" termino brook, quien en esta ocasión estaba arbitrando.

"buen trabajo ratata, descansa" dijo el joven entrenador, mientras regresaba a su pokemon herido "eres muy bueno, tu spearrow era muy poderoso" declaro sorprendido de la habilidad de nuestro héroe.

"tú tampoco eres malo, tu ratata era muy rápido, casi atrapa a spearrow unas cuantas veces" dijo mientras acariciaba a su pokemon ave, mientras su pikachu le felicitaba por su victoria.

"tiene razón, si te enfocas en su velocidad, tu ratata se convertirá en un oponente formidable" aconsejo amablemente el criador pokemon.

"con esto llevas cerca de 20 batalla al hilo ¿verdad?" pregunto la entrenadora de pokemon de agua, tratando de recordad cuantas veces ha luchado "aunque 8 de ellos fueron solo hoy".

"creo que sí, es que olvide contarlas" dijo mirando un poco nervioso con la mano detrás de la cabeza " _aquí pasan muchos entrenadores, mucho más de los que recuerdo_ ".

"creo que tu podrías vencer a AJ, él vive halla donde tiene un gimnasio donde entrena a sus pokemon, él nunca ha perdido un duelo"

"¿AJ? _Creo que lo recuerdo, fue ese entrenador que me venció con su sandshrew_ suena interesante ¿no lo crees pikachu?" dijo acariciando al pokemon en su hombro.

"pika pi" respondió a gusto con la caricia.

"qué raro, no recuerdo ningún AJ en los líderes de gimnasio actuales" comento el ex líder de ciudad plateada.

"seguramente debe de ser algún gimnasio no oficial o algo parecido" menciono misty.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Y la líder de gimnasio tenía razón, el letrero del lugar decía "gimnasio de AJ, el invicto" con una nota abajo que decía "gimnasio no sancionado por la liga pokemon" finalmente tenia marcada las batallas que había tenido, con 99 victorias con 0 derrotas.

"es increíble, él tiene 5 veces más victorias que tu" comento sorprendida del número de victorias seguidas del chico.

"si, pero no necesariamente tiene que ser más fuerte, ya que ash entrena con sus pokemon todos los días" comento sabiamente brook, que a pesar de su propio comentario, también estaba muy sorprendido.

"¡no puedo esperar para poder enfrentarlo!" dijo emocionado, mientras su pikachu suspiraba un poco, por la emoción exagerada de su entrenador.

"entonces tú debes ser mi nueva víctima" dijo arrogantemente un chico de pelo verde desordenado, con una camisa manga corta, de naranja y negro, junto a unos pantalones cortos de color azul claro.

"tú debes ser AJ, mi nombre es ash de pueblo paleta, un gusto" dijo pasando su mano, quien fue recibida por el entrenador del gimnasio no oficial.

"el gusto es mío, especialmente cuando te derrote" afirmo, mientras apretaba la mano, haciendo que el pelinegro hiciera lo mismo, ambos sin ceder.

"mejor entremos ahora, antes de que se terminaran peleando aquí" regaño la especialista en pokemon de agua, al sentir un poco extraña esa presentación.

"si, lo siento por eso" dijo ligeramente sonrojado, mientras el pelinegro se ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de madera, vieron que adentro había una enorme carpa y frente a ella un campo de batalla, todo haciendo que los invitados vieran impresionados de la arquitectura, especialmente para ser un gimnasio no oficial.

"es muy impresionante ¿tu construiste todo esto?" pregunto brook, curioso de como un joven como AJ pudo llevar a cabo todo esto.

"fui yo junto a mis pokemon" dijo simplemente, mientras soltaba su mochila, la cual fue recogida por un butterfree que salió de la carpa, y la llevo a dentro.

"¿que tenías en tu mochila?" pregunto misty, luego de ver al pokemon mariposa llevársela.

"los pokemon que acabo de atrapar, y tengo muchos más en la tienda, y tengo más" explico e informo sobre la cantidad de sus pokemon.

"¿podremos verlos después del duelo?"

"si quieres"

Una vez subidos al campo de batalla, ambos entrenadores se miraban intensamente.

"Y dime ¿Qué pokemon elegirás para mi victoria 100? Espero que será uno muy fuerte, ya que esta victoria tiene que ser memorable" pregunto, mientras sacaba su látigo, poniendo un poco nervioso al ver el arma de largo alcance a su retador.

"es muy pronto para decidir que ya ganaste" dijo un poco molesto por la actitud " _ya me había olvidado que él era casi tan presumido como Gary_ "

"puede que te creas muy bueno, pero esto no es una competencia menor "entonces golpeo con el látigo hacia el suelo, haciendo un estruendo que asusto al entrenador y al pikachu, quien se cayó del hombro de su entrenador por la sorpresa" cuando gane 100 duelos seguidos, empezare a competir por medalla"

"veamos entonces ¡ve pikachu!" entonces el pikachu que estaba de espaldas en el suelo se enderezo y se puso frente a su entrenador en el campo de gimnasio "él es mi primer pokemon, por lo cual será más que un desafío" dijo con confianza en su amigo.

"entonces tú también veras a mi primer pokemon ¡ve sandshrew!" y entonces el pokemon tipo tierra apareció, mostrando un mirada muy determinada.

"ten cuidado ash, ese sandshrew se ve muy poderoso, nunca antes había visto uno como ese" comento preocupado por su amigo.

"además es tipo tierra, los ataque eléctricos de pikachu no funcionaran, eso limitara mucho la batalla" agrego misty iguamente preocupada.

"no se preocupen, eso nunca antes nos detuvo ¿no es cierto pikachu?" y el pikachu respondió liberando electricidad de sus mejilla indicando que estaba listo para luchar.

"¡pikapi!"

"¡que comience la batalla!" entonces con un latigazo, sandshrew fue a atacar con un ataque de cuchillada a una gran velocidad, una que el rapidísimo pokemon eléctrico apenas podía seguir.

"¡no dejes que se acerque mucho, ocupa ataque veloz para evitarlo!" entonces obedeciendo la orden de su entrenador, uso su velocidad para huir de su oponente

"¡no creas que escaparas!" entonces con otro latigazo, su pokemon comenzó a escarbar a gran velocidad, poniéndose bajo tierra haciendo imposible saber su ubicación actual.

" _eso me da una idea_ ¡pikachu sigue moviéndote por el campo y espera mi señal!" sin saber porque, el pokemon eléctrico obedeció y continuo corriendo por todo el campo, sin seguir un patrón fijo.

"¿Qué estará pensando ash?" pregunto la entrenadora, quien no entendía la idea de su amigo.

"no lo sé, pero conociéndolo será algo inesperado" respondió brook con una sonrisa.

"crees que solo porque te mueves por todo el campo podrás evitar a sandshrew, ¡no nos subestimes!" y con otro latigazo, dio su señal para el pokemon de tierra.

" _ahora_ ¡pikachu ocupa cola de hierro en el piso!" y gracias a hacer el ataque justo en el momento preciso, destrozo la tierra y logro que sandshrew saliera de ella colando muy confundido "ahora golpéalo con cola de hierro" pero antes de que pikachu completara su ataque, AJ uso su látigo, haciendo que su pokemon se hiciera bola, entonces la cola de hierro golpeo, haciendo que volara hacia otra parte del campo de batalla "usaste defensa de rizo antes de que pikachu atacara, eres realmente muy bueno" noto el entrenador de pueblo paleta, especialmente sorprendido al ver que el pokemon recibió el mínimo daño del ataque.

"tu también, veo que no eres tan malo como esperaba" felicito a ash, viendo como llego a luchado hasta ahora.

"dime brook ¿esta es realmente una batalla entre entrenadores novatos?" pregunto impresionada de cómo se está llevando a cabo la batalla.

"créeme cuando te digo que no lo sé" dijo también desconcertado por el nivel de batalla de los entrenadores que no llevan ningún año.

"¡pero aun así no será suficiente para detenernos!" exclamo AJ y con el ruido de su látigo, el pokemon desde donde estaba se puso a rodar a gran velocidad y se disparó hacia su oponente.

" _está ocupando rodada_ ocupa impactrueno en el piso delante de él" entonces por la enorme potencia del ataque eléctrico, logro que en el suelo se abriera un agujero en el cual el pokemon de tierra tropezó saliendo dispara al aire "¡ahora ocupa ataque veloz!" y con su gran velocidad golpeo al pokemon de tierra, quien a pesar de todo no recibió mucho daño por estar en posición de bola, lo cual subía su defensa.

"¿¡que!?" dijo sorprendido al ver que a su pokemon lo golpearon aun con ese ataque, y por la forma de usar un ataque eléctrico contra un pokemon de tierra "nunca antes había visto usar un impactrueno de esa forma" comento impresionado auténticamente "pero el ingenio no es suficiente" y dando su señal, el pokemon fue a aun mayor velocidad hacia el pikachu, quien no pudo esquivar el ataque.

"¡pikachu!" dijo preocupado, mientras veía a su pikachu en el aire, después de recibir ese ataque de rodada de gran potencia "¡no nos vamos a rendir, ocupa cola de hierro!" entonces su pikachu se enderezo en el aire, y empezó a dar vueltas.

"¡vamos sandshrew!" entonces ambos ataques colisionaron, produciendo mucho humo, haciendo que los humanos se cubrieran los ojos.

"¿Cómo termino la pelea?" pregunto misty, quien apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, mientras se cubría con su puño el humo

"no lo sé, habrá que esperar a que el humo se disipe" dijo finalmente brook, quien esperaba tranquilo los resultados.

"pikachu" dijo ash con preocupación, mirando hacia la columna de humo.

"sandshrew" dijo AJ también muy preocupado.

"¡levántate!" dijeron ambos, esperando que sus respectivos pokemon se levantaran para determinar al ganador, después de una 20 segundos con mucha expectación, el pokemon de AJ se empezó a parar lentamente, pero entonces pikachu también trato de pararse, ambos se notaban muy cansados y entonces una pata de pikachu resbalo, haciendo que cayera y finalmente sandshrew se paró por completo.

"¡si, lo hiciste sandshrew, ganamos! ¡Obtuvimos nuestra victoria 100!" exclamo alegremente mientras cargaba a su pokemon, al mismo tiempo que su oponente recogía el suyo.

"lo hiciste increíble pikachu" dijo mientras lo cargaba, y este le lamio su mejilla, y gracias a eso no pudo observar a su rival que miro a su pokemon desconcertado, pero rápidamente lo puso en su pokebola.

"ven, vamos a curar a nuestros pokemon adentro" ofreció mientras les habría la carpa donde entrenaba a sus pokemon.

"muchas gracias AJ" dijo ash mientras llevaba al su pikachu al lugar.

"si, eres mucho más amable de lo que pareces" dijo misty, sorprendida del cambio de actitud a cuando estaba desafiante contra ash.

"solo entren" dijo un poco sonrojado, y cuando entraron vieron una gran gimnasio donde una gran variedad de pokemon entrenaban, todos con un extraño arnés metálico "¡pueden descansar! ¡Hoy obtuvimos nuestra victoria 100!" luego todos los pokemon pararon, y entonces tuvieron exclamaciones de alegría.

"¿tu entrenas de esta forma a tus pokemon todos los días? Ahora entiendo porque sandshrew le gano a pikachu, mientras que ambos era muy fuertes, tu entrenamiento seguramente impidió que se debilitara tan pronto como tu pikachu ash" analizo el criador pokemon, mientras que ash miraba a los pokemon que estaban felicitando y siendo acariciados por su entrenador.

"si, tienes razón, pero eso ni impedirá que le gane la próxima vez, ya que nosotros también nos esforzamos al máximo" dijo con entusiasmos, cerrando el puño con emoción, y luego su pikachu que asintió lentamente por el cansancio.

"sabes, estoy muy sorprendida el cómo tomo su primera derrota" susurro la entrenador a su amigo, exlíder de gimnasio "yo hubiera esperado un berrinche o por lo menos que se pusiera enojado, pero esta como si nada"

"eso generalmente se esperaría de un novato que nunca antes a perdido un duelo, o incluso que fuera arrogante sobre eso, pero en realidad actúa como si no fuera algo muy importante ¿estas segura que lo conociste en su primer día como entrenador?"

"estoy segura, eso fue lo que dijo mientras viajamos en el bosque verde" dijo recordando una de tantas conversaciones "que crees que sea".

"a mí se me hace un poco extraño, el no actúa como un entrenador novato, aunque…" pero antes que pudiera tratar de responder, los entrenadores novatos llamaron su atención.

"miren, pikachu esta como nuevo" dijo mientras su pikachu se montó en su hombro, completamente recuperado, aunque con unos pocos vendajes "AJ lo curo muy rápido, también lo hizo con sandshrew" entonces al lado del entrenador de pelo verde apareció el pokemon tierra, con unos pocos vendajes también.

"mis pokemon se lastiman mucho en sus entrenamientos, por lo cual me acostumbre a curarlos yo mismo, incluso tengo medicina de la ciudad y muchas bayas para ayudarme" dijo mostrando un kit de medicinas y unos frascos llenos de frutas de múltiples colores, conocidos como bayas.

"eso es impresionante" dijo mirando el equipo para curar a los pokemon, entonces se fijó en algo "¿esos es comida pokemon personalizada a cada pokemon?" dijo mirando los frascos que tenían la foto de pokemon específicos.

"si, yo mismo la hago, tengo que revisar bien su nutrición, pero es una receta secreta" le explico mostrando los estantes con varios tipos de frascos.

"entiendo, yo también tengo mis propias recetas" proclamo, mientras veía interesados las diferentes comidas.

"dime, ahora que obtuviste tu victorias 100, ¿eso significa que comenzaras a luchar por medallas?" pregunto misty, con cierta curiosidad.

"es para eso que hemos luchado y entrenado, y ahora sé que estamos listo para asumir los gimnasios" dijo empuñando su mano por la emoción "y dime ash, ¿tu estarás participando en la liga?"

"Por supuesto, mira ya conseguí 2 medallas" mostro en su chaquetas las medallas que estaban adheridas.

"si todos los entrenadores son cono tú, entonces estoy seguro que será realmente una competencia interesante" dijo mirándolo de forma desafiantemente amistosa.

Entonces siguieron una grata conversación, y una gran comida preparada por el criador pokemon, para celebrar la ocasión, donde los pokemon de AJ junto con los de nuestros héroes se conocieron finalmente, y cuando era llego el atardecer, todos se despidieron, yendo por caminos diferentes.

"¡espero verte en la liga pokemon ash!"

"¡a ti también AJ!"

Pero un rato después de que nuestros héroes se fueron, el líder del gimnasio no oficial volvió, y miro el letrero que decía 99 victorias a 0 derrotas.

Flash back.

" _¡si, lo hiciste sandshrew, ganamos! ¡Obtuvimos nuestra victoria 100!" exclamo alegremente mientras cargaba a su pokemon, al mismo tiempo que su oponente recogía el suyo, pero cuando lo recogió noto algo extraño, ya que su pokemon no respondía a nada "sandshrew acaso ¿sigues inconsciente? Tanto querías ganar que te paraste aun inconsciente" pensó con una lagrima que rápidamente se limpió, mientras ponía a su pokemon en la pokebola, y luego miro a su oponente que felicitaba a su pikachu._

Fin del flash back

"la próxima vez te ganaremos ash ketchun de pueblo paleta" dijo mientras se alejaba de su letrero que ahora decía 99 victorias 0 derrotas y 1 empate, siendo el 1 empate pintado "solo espera hasta la liga".

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Era un nuevo día para nuestros héroes quienes estaban caminando en el bosque, hasta que decidieron descansar, brook entusiasmado preparo todo muy rápido, pero había un pequeño problema.

"necesito hacer fuego, y no puedo hacerlo sin leña" dijo lo obvio luego de haber terminado con las preparaciones para el descanso "uno de ustedes tendrá que ir al bosque a recolectar un poco de leña".

"creo que ash sería perfecto para el trabajo" dijo misty con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"no tengo problemas para ir a buscarla, pero ¿porque voy yo solo?" preguntó el entrenador de pelo negro, mirando un poco fastidiado.

"es que no quisiera privarte de la emoción de buscar la leña, pero estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme para hacer compañía a brook" termino con su excusa para no tener que meterse en un bosque lleno de neblina.

"vamos pikachu" entonces su pikachu empezó a caminar a su lado, en vez de subirse a su hombro, para poder ayudarlo.

Caminaron por el enorme bosque, pero por desgracia la neblina era tan espesa que no podían ver más haya de unos metros.

"a este paso nunca encontraremos leña" se quejó, mientras su pikachu suspiro, luego se fijó en unas luces en la niebla, cuando se acerco podía oír unas voces, entonces escucho a alguien caerse y recordó de golpe _"¡joe!"_ entonces fue corriendo hacia el grupo "oí ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? Paren ya".

"oye, ocúpate de tus asuntos" hablo tranquilamente frente a nuestro héroe "este es un entrenamiento privado"

"no hay lugar en nuestra escuela para los que no conocen siquiera el estado evolutivo de in pidgey" "tenemos que mantener nuestro nivel"

"esta no es la forma de ayudar, lo único que hacen es intimidarlo"

"¡eso es ash! ¡Muy bien dicho!" dijo la entrenadora de pelo naranja que llego a la escena.

"tiene razón, obligar a aprender de esa forma no es realmente muy efectivo" dijo el entrenador moreno que llego junto a la entrenadora "eso no es más que un abuso"

"misty, brook, que bueno que llegaron" entonces todos se quedaron viendo intensamente, entonces finalmente uno dio una mirada burlona.

"no sé qué intentan lograr, pero esto es demasiado infantil para dignarse a participar, vámonos"

"si descubren que perdimos el tiempo con unos perdedores como esos, eso hablaría muy mal del tecnológico pokemon"

"nos vemos en la escuela joe" dijo finalmente uno que se acercó y este solo respondió asintiendo con un suspiro.

"¡oigan, no huyan cobardes!" grito misty, muy enojada por la actitud arrogante de esos chicos.

"lo único que tenemos miedo es de abusar de unos debiluchos" dijo riéndose con el grupo que finalmente se fueron adentrándose en la neblina

"con que así actúan los estudiantes del famoso tec pokemon" dijo con un deje de decepción en su voz "uno pensaría que para un internado famoso como el tecnológico pokemon, actuarían más maduros que eso" decía mientras el pikachu se ponía a curiosear con la máquina de correr.

"especialmente porque la liga le dio el derecho al tec de dejar participar a sus alumnos graduados" dijo ya calmada de la situación anterior "al final muchos lo toman como un atajo para poder ser entrenadores de elite".

"pero recuerdo que la inscripción y colegiaturas son muy costosas" dijo ash, recordando un poco de cuando hablaron del tec en el pasado "por cierto, no nos habíamos presentado, mi nombre es ash ketchum de pueblo paleta y ellos son mis amigos brook y misty," presento, haciendo que los nombrados sonrían como saludo, luego miro a su pokemon que pateo la máquina de correr que aparentemente lo había botado, un poco adolorido "y él es mi amigo pikachu" dijo con una sonrisa, a pesar de los tonterías que hacia su pokemon, y este subió a su hombro.

"mi nombre es joe, gracias por defenderme, pero mis amigos solo trataban de ayudarme" agradeció sinceramente el chico del tec, aunque sorprendió a los presentes por defender a sus agresores.

"no sé si a ellos se les pueda llamar amigos" dijo ash con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente a mismo chico que ayudo en el pasado.

"ellos me ayudaron a aprender mucho sobre pidgey y su línea evolutiva, pero es mejor cuando no doy todas las respuestas o suben mucho la dificultad" explico por qué no daba las respuestas que si sabía, aunque eso no preocupaba a nuestros héroes como el método de ayuda.

"¿acaso sus profesores saben sobre ese tipo de ayuda?" preguntó el criador, sin entender el cómo los adultos dejan que esas cosas pasen.

"no lo hacen, o solo fingen que no lo hacen, incluso si se lleva a cabo en terrenos de la escuela" termino con explicar, dejando un poco incrédulo al grupo.

"¿los terrenos de la escuela?" dijeron los antiguos líderes de gimnasio, extrañados de que estando en medio de un bosque neblinoso, estén en terrenos de una escuela.

" _ **la clase especial de hoy, técnicas de batallas con niebla, termino**_ " dijo la voz de probablemente una profesora, desde un altavoz " _ **la lección de mañana será secretos de competencia en nieve**_ " termino, haciendo que la neblina se despeje por completo revelando que estaban justo en medio de un patio escolar.

" _cierto, los terrenos del tec pokemon son enormes_ " recordó nervioso mientras sus amigos, incluso pikachu miraban impresionados la estructura del centro educacional.

"parece que mañana seré un hombre de nieve otra vez" suspiro el joven estudiante.

"no deberías dejar que te traten de esa forma" dijo ash un poco enojado, viendo como alguien esta tan resignado a ser tratado mal.

"pero así me ayudan a estudiar, además de que debo quedarme aquí en el tec pokemon, mis padres trabajan muy duro para ahorrar dinero y poder enviarme a esta escuela" luego miro hacia un joven con un poco de barba que estaba leyendo en solitario bajo un árbol "las clases son tan duras que muchos estudiantes se quedan atrasados muchos años y a todos les avergüenza volver sin un diploma, y menos ahora que solo soy un principiante".

"¿principiante?"

"un principiante tiene las mismas cualidades de alguien con 2 medallas, los de nivel intermedio tiene las mismas cualidades de alguien con 4 y los estudiantes avanzados tienen las mismas cualidades de alguien con 6, cuando te gradúas puedes entrar en la liga pokemon sin tener que viajar"

"eso no importa ahora, lo que me gustaría es que estas "ayudas" que te dan paren, podemos ver al que está encargado de eso" comento un poco cansada de la explicación la entrenadora de pokemon de agua.

"esta es ella" dijo mostrando la foto de una hermosa chica de pelo castaño oscuro y muy largo y ondulado.

"wow sí que es bonita, ella podría abusar de mi cuando quiera" dijo el criador pokemon al ver a la jovencita, incluso ash se sonrojo, aunque sin decir nada.

"¡oye! ¡Si te hace la vida tan difícil! ¡¿Por qué tienes una foto de ella?!"

"odio como nos trata, pero no puedo negar que es muy bonita" comento sin vergüenza en su penosa declaración, mientras ash y brook solo se quedan mirando la foto sonrojados.

"¡dejen de babear por esa foto y vamos a hablar con ella!" grito una enojada y (aunque no quiera admitirlo) celosa misty, asustando a los tres hombres, la peli naranja los obligo a entrar en el edificio.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Luego, siendo guiados por el estudiante del tec, entraron a una sala de máquinas que parece un poco como un salón de juegos.

"Giselle siempre viene a participar aquí" explico mientras caminaban por la sala "aun cuando la venzan en un duelo, a ella no le importa, en el tecnológico lo que importa es tu habilidad como entrenador pokemon, incluso más que ganar cualquier batalla"

"pero para obtener medallas necesitas ganar batallas" dijo ash mostrando sus dos medallas "si no logran ganar batallas, no importa que tan hábil entrenador seas, no llegaras lejos en la liga pokemon".

"pero gissel es la mejor principiante y eso es mucho mejor que tener 3 medallas, créeme cuando te digo que aun los más atrasados de mi clase somos mejores que alguien con 2 medallas" comento poniendo los hombros, con cierta actitud de superioridad.

"no puedes medir la habilidad de alguien basado solo en el número de medallas" dijo ash un poco molesto por la forma arrogante en la que actúa.

"además suenas como si tu pudieras ganar batallas de gimnasio sin ningún problema, yo era una líder de gimnasio en ciudad celeste, ¿crees poder vencerme?"

"recuerdo que los pokemon del gimnasio de ciudad celeste son acuáticos" entonces prendió una de las computadoras mostrando una batalla de un pokemon tipo planta contra un starmie "siempre gano en el simulador".

"no puedes comparar una batalla simulada con una real, te desafío" dijo finalmente sacando su pokebola.

"lo lamentaras" dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

"misty no creo que sea prudente" pero el criador fue detenido por nuestro protagonista, que recuerda como ocurrió la batalla en su propio tiempo.

"déjala brook, esto es importante para ella, además creo que joe también necesita aprender que los líderes de gimnasio no deben subestimarse" dijo mirando seriamente a su amigo de ciudad plateada y este termino con asentir.

"si, además también me siento un poco insultado por como hablo de las batallas de gimnasio" dijo mirando a los dos entrenadores que están a punto de pelear.

Luego se posicionaron en el campo de batalla, cada uno con sus respectivas pokebolas a mano.

"¡ahora veras lo que es enfrentar a un líder de gimnasio! ¡Misty llama a staryu!" entonces saco a su pokemon con forma de estrella, quien se veía listo para la batalla.

" _qué raro, ¿no había ocupado a starmie en esa nación? Tal vez no estoy recordando bien_ " pensó el confuso viajero del tiempo

"que pena que no llames a su forma evolucionada starmie, ahora la batalla será demasiado fácil, Weepinbell ve por el" dijo sacando al mismo pokemon del simulador.

 _ **Weepinbell, el Pokemon matamoscas. Weepinbell parece una planta y cubre a sus oponentes con un polvo venenoso para atraparlos.**_

"terminaremos esto muy rápido ¡weepinbell usa hojas navaja!" y el pokemon lanzo las hojas que tenía como brazo de forma muy repetida.

"¡staryu ocupa chorro de agua para repeler las hojas!" y gracias a la gran presión producida por el agua que salía de su apéndice superior, las hojas terminaron cayendo al piso sin hacer daño.

"ocupaste un ataque de agua para repeler mi ataque de planta ¿Cómo es posible?" pregunto consternado, ya que nunca se imaginó que algo así podría ocurrir.

"los líderes de gimnasio pelean siempre contra entrenadores que usan ventaja de tipo, así que para poder mantenerse contra ellos, enseñan a su pokemon como combatir contra sus propias debilidades" dijo brook, mirando seriamente al estudiante, quien miraba aturdido al otro líder de gimnasio.

"no deberías distraerte durante una batalla ¡startu ocupa rapidez!" y del pokemon de agua salieron una gran cantidad de estrellas de colores, la cuales se dirigieron directamente al pokemon de plante, produciendo una explosión, y cuando el humo desapareció el pokemon planta estaba completamente inconsciente.

"pero se supone que weepinbell es más fuerte que un pokemon acuático" se dijo, aun sin comprender como fue que perdió.

"normalmente sí, pero tu oponente es un líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste, eso significa que no solo se especializa en pokemon de agua, sino que también su pokemon son muy experimentados, incluso si solo es la líder menos experimentada de ciudad celeste, debiste saber eso, y por eso no solo perdiste, pero también avergonzaste a nuestra reputación, eres una vergüenza para toda la escuela" regaño la hermosa gissel, quien estaba con los 5 chicos que anteriormente "ayudaban" a joe.

"es realmente hermosa, como una estrella de cine" comento brook, quien generalmente está interesado en jóvenes un poco mayores.

"pero esa actitud realmente me está molestando _¿Por qué todos actúan más arrogantes de lo que recuerdo?_ " pensó ash, quien hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de la actitud de sus viejos amigos y conocidos fuera más molestos a como recordaba " _seguramente no me di cuenta antes, porque no prestaba mucha atención_ "

"puedes decir eso, pero yo soy la mejor de la clase de principiantes de la escuela más exclusiva del mundo, el tec pokemon, lástima que algunos no tengan mi belleza, mi talento y mi humilde actitud, la gente me llama estrella, pero solo soy giselle" se presentaba a sí misma, haciendo una serie de poses, como si se tratara de un espectáculo.

"pero que increíble humildad" dijo sarcásticamente misty, con una gota de nerviosismo ante esa ridícula auto-presentación.

"quiero seguir ayudando a que mis compañero sean los mejores, a enseñarse y respetarse el uno al otro y asegurar el éxito del mañana" dijo directamente a joe, de una forma aparentemente amable, pero luego cambio su cara a una enojada "pero tú eres muy débil, y más vale que aprendas a ser fuerte, porque si no tus compañeros te darán la espalda para siempre" sentencio al horrorizado chico quien solo podía mirar cómo se alejaba.

"¡ya me harte! ¡No puedes tratarlo de esta forma! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!" grito finalmente ash, haciendo que los demás alumnos se fijen en él y lo miren como si él estuviera muy abajo.

"¿y quién eres tú?" pregunto gissel, un poco molestas de que alguien le hable de esa forma.

"soy ash ketchum de pueblo paleta y tengo 2 medallas" dijo mostrando las medallas de su chaqueta, donde brillaban como siempre.

"entonces no eres más que un principiante, dime ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido entrenador?" dijo mirándolo como si fuera solo un niño pequeño.

"Cerca de se… 2 meses" dijo haciendo una aproximación, casi equivocándose.

"¿y con ese tiempo sigues dejando a tu pikachu libre? ¿No has podido domarlo aun? Tal vez tu pokemon es el que te entrena a ti" decía burlonamente, mientras veía al pokemon eléctrico.

"a él no le gustan las pokebolas y respeto su deseo" dijo firmemente, lo cual solo trajo unas risas de giselle y los demás chicos.

"eso suena lindo, pero demuestra lo mediocre que eres como entrenador, dejando que tu pokemon tome las decisiones" dijo con una fuerte mirada de superioridad, casi como si creyera que él no pueda hacer nada contra ella.

"entonces que te parece una batalla, de 3 contra tres" desafío finalmente

"generalmente no perdería mi tiempo, pero creo que será una buena forma de demostrar la superioridad del tec pokemon" dijo con una sonrisa muy presumida.

"eso suena muy interesante" dijo una mujer que había aparecido de repente, haciendo que todos los alumnos queden con la boca abierta, era una mujer bella de unas 30 y tantos, de cabello largo y lizo de color negro azabache.

" _quien es ella, yo… no la recuerdo_ " trato de pensar el pelinegro, pero no podía recordar ver antes a esa mujer.

"di-directora ¿Qué-que está haciendo aquí?"

"¿¡es-esa es la directora!?" preguntó el grupo sorprendidos.

"escuche un alboroto y quería ver de qué se trataba, y me encuentro a mi mejor alumna entre los principiantes siendo desafiada por un entrenador novato y aceptar tal desafío" dijo mientras se ajustaba los lentes "generalmente no aceptaría esa clase de actos infantiles dentro de mi escuela, pero por hoy hare una excepción para que muestre como es el rendimiento del tec pokemon"

"no se preocupe directora, es imposible que él me gane, puedo calcular que por el tiempo que ha sido entrenador su pikachu debe estar en un nivel de principiante intermedio" dijo mirando al pikachu que la miraba con furia "pero viendo como lo tiene tan indisciplinado, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera cumpla los estándares para un principiante" entonces hizo enojar también al entrenador de pueblo paleta.

"entonces yo misma arbitrare la batalla" dijo poniéndose en el lado del juez luego miro a su alumna y al joven que la desafía "tu nombre es ash ¿cierto?" preguntó al entrenador, y este asintió "esta será una batalla de 3 rondas entre Giselle y ash ¡comiencen!"

"ve pikachu" entonces su pokemon entro en el campo con una mirada de enojo, marcado por la cantidad de electricidad que liberaba.

"entonces usaras a tu pikachu, tengo al pokemon perfecto para esto ¡ve cubone!" y de su pokebola salió un pokemon bípedo con cola, de color marrón, que tenía un cráneo como casco y un hueso como si fuera un martillo.

" _ **Cubone el pokemon solitario, como no se quita nunca su casco-calavera, nadie le ha visto la cara a este Pokémon.**_ "

"terminemos rápido con esto ¡ocupa hueso palo!" y el pokemon tierra fue corriendo hacia el ratón eléctrico con el hueso en alto.

"¡esquívalo pikachu!" entonces de último momento, aprovechando su velocidad saltando hacia atrás, y al esquivar el hueso hizo un agujero en el piso del tamaño del pikachu.

"que te parece el poder de cubone, con ese poder tu pikachu no tiene oportunidad ¡cubone ocupa malicioso!" entonces miro al pikachu con una cara agresiva, sorprendiendo un poco al pokemon.

"¡pikachu ocupa ataque rápido!" entonces a velocidad de vértigo, el ratón eléctrico corrió hacia el pokemon con el casco de hueso, envistiéndolo haciendo que este salga arrastrado unos pocos metros.

"veo que tu pikachu no es tan malo, pero eso no será suficiente ¡ocupa hueso palo!" entonces el pokemon llorón fue a atacar nuevamente con su hueso.

"bloquéalo con cola de hierro" y haciendo que tanto el director como los estudiantes se desconcierten, el pikachu endureció su cola al mismo punto del acero, haciendo que esta brille.

"¿cola de hierro?" pregunto a si misma desconcertada, viendo no solo que el pikachu usara un ataque que ella no conoce, sino que ese efectivamente bloqueo el ataque y le hizo perder su hueso.

"¡ocupa otra vez cola de hierro!" luego su pikachu gira sobre sí mismo, golpeando directamente al cubone, sacándolo a volar haciendo que choque duramente contra la pared, y dejándolo completamente inconsciente y completamente desconcertada a su entrenadora.

"¿Cómo es que tu pikachu hizo eso? No ocupaste ningún ataque eléctrico, pero que fue eso de cola de hierro"

"no me extraña que no lo sepas, el tipo acero fue recientemente investigado en el oeste, por lo cual todavía no pasa a ser parte de los estudio en el sistema educativo de kanto" dijo brook, haciendo que los miembros del tec queden sorprendidos.

"bien, como cubone no puede continuar el ganador es pikachu, ahora elijan a su siguiente pokemon" dijo la directora, haciendo que todos recuerden lo que estaban haciendo originalmente.

"Puede que tu pikachu pueda hacer más cosas que los pikachu que estudiamos, pero eso no significa que puedas ganarme ¡ve graveler!" y un pokemon que parecía una gran roca con brazos y piernas salió.

" _ **graveler la forma evolucionada de geodude, este pokemon se desplaza rodando por caminos de montaña, cuando coge velocidad, es difícil frenar su avance.**_ "

"se al pokemon perfecto para este oponente ¡ve clefairy!" entonces su pokemon hada apareció e hizo que Giselle se sonrojara.

"¡pero que pokemon más lindo! Clefairy es un pokemon extremadamente raro y difícil de atrapar, ni siquiera los alumnos más avanzados del tec tienen uno, pero cualquiera sabe que no es un pokemon de combate, me da pena pero es culpa de tu entrenador por ponerte en un combate ¡graveler ocupa doble filo!" ordeno a su pokemon, haciendo que este valla hacia el pokemon rosadito que le dio una mirada burlando que confundió a la estudiante.

"¡rápido clefairy ocupa brillo mágico!" y su pokemon se puso a brillar de forma intensa, segando un poco a los humanos del alrededor, y directamente sobre el pokemon roca.

"¿¡brillo que!? ¡Lo único que hiciste fue usar flash y darle otro tonto nombre! ¡No creas que con eso podrás…!" entonces vio que su pokemon no pudo completar el ataque y que estaba herido "¿pero qué? ¡Graveler!" decía ya desesperada por no entender que era lo que pasaba.

"ahora clefairy ocupa canto" y usando su hermosa voz, el pokemon roca cerro los ojos y se puso a dormir.

"¡graveler despierta rápido!" pidió desesperada, al no saber que más podía hacer.

"¡termínalo con golpe despertador!" y el pokemon, usando un movimiento parecido a doble bofetón, pero con más poder, golpeo al graveler, haciendo que finalmente este quede inconsciente, y con clefairy encima del pokemon en pose de victoria y con una sonrisa un poco presumida para un pokemon tan tierno.

"¡eso es imposible! ¿¡Cómo es que pudiste derrotar a graveler con ese ataque si su defensa es extremada alta!?" exclamo increíblemente desconcertada de ver a su pokemon completamente derrotado.

"graveler no puede continuar, el ganador es clefairy y como ya gano 2 combates el ganador es el entrenador ash" sentencio finalmente la directora ante la mirada de incredulidad de Giselle.

"¡por favor directora déjeme combatir! ¡Todavía queda un combate! ¡No puedo…!"

"¡es suficiente!" elevo por primera vez la voz asustando a todos en la habitación "¡el ya demostró ser muy superior a ti como entrenador! Además cometiste muchos errores que no hubiese esperado de la mejor de mi clase de principiantes, subestimaste de un oponente que lleva aproximadamente siendo entrenador tanto tiempo como tu estudiando en el tec, perdiste la calma al ver ataques que no han sido estudiados en el tec, cuando se sabe que no se han descubierto todos los pokemon y ni sus tipos, además tuviste una suposición errónea de ese raro ataque, ya que clefairy no puede ocupar flash, y en cuanto a la defensa de graveler, debes saber que golpe despertador es mucho más fuerte cuando el pokemon que lo recibe esta dormido, algo que ya deberías saber" dijo dejando cabizbaja a la hermosa chica, quien contenía las ganas de llorar "en cuanto a ti, me gustaría preguntarte algo" dijo dirigiéndose a ash, quien también miro un poco desconcertado a la directora.

"que necesita señora…" trato de pensar en cómo llamarla, pero no se le ocurría.

"directora está bien" dijo sin molestarse por llamarla señora "me gustaría ofrecerte una beca para el tecnológico pokemon" le ofreció amablemente haciendo que todos se queden con la boca abierta "no me mal entiendas, no es por tu habilidad de batalla, que aunque notable, no llega a superar a los de nivel superior del tec, la razón de porque te la ofrezco es por tu conocimiento sobre los tipos desconocidos en kanto, no solo sabes sobre el tipo acero, el cual todavía no entra en el programa de estudios, sino que también sobre ese extraño ataque sin catalogación y aparentemente sobre el tipo desconocido de un pokemon que siempre habito kanto, con tus aportes podrías no solo traer un gran prestigio la tecnológico pokemon, sino que también será tu pase directo para la liga pokemon ¿Qué dices?" pregunto finalmente dejando sorprendidos a los alumnos, quienes no sabían que podía existir esa clase de ofertas.

"lo siento, pero yo no voy a dejar de viajar, además no hay camino fácil para la liga" dijo firmemente, haciendo que cierto pelo café lo mirara con admiración.

"es una pena, pero entiendo su decisión, solo recuerde, en la liga pokemon también se enfrentara a los alumnos graduados de mi escuela y ellos no te lo pondrán fácil" dijo seriamente mientras se salía del lugar poniendo nervioso al entrenador y sus amigos.

"parece que la hiciste enojar ash" dijo misty nerviosa al después de ver a esa mujer, y este asintió con una gotita y una sonrisa nerviosa.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Era el atardecer cuando nuestros héroes salieron de la escuela, mientras era despedido por joe, quien estaba feliz de su visita.

"ahora sé lo que debo hacer, abandonare el tec, iré con mi pokemon a casa y comenzare otra vez, muchas gracias ash, misty y brook por ayudarme a ver el camino que debo seguir" dijo mientras se inclinaba agradecido.

" _no recuerdo que esto pasara así… creo_ no te preocupes, y espero verte durante la liga" dijo mientras cerraba su puño con emoción y los demás se despedían alegremente.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que estaban siendo observados desde el edificio, eran la directora que estaba junto a Giselle.

"desde ahora estudiaras y entrenaras bajo mi mando, espero que puedas vencerlo en la liga giselle" dijo mientras ella solo asentía, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia la dirección en donde ash y sus amigos se fueron

"si directora"

… **xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…**

Originalmente iba a poner una segunda batalla entre ash y un estudiante avanzado, pero incluso ash con sus habilidades actuales no puede contra alguien con ese nivel de experiencia, ya que sus pokemon todavía no son tan fuertes, incluso con todo su entrenamiento, lo importante de este capítulo es que mostré quienes serían 2 de sus principales rivales y en el próximo es cuando atrapara a 3 de sus principales pokemon, y si las cosas resultaron distintas, recuerden que es porque ash aunque conoce las situaciones, no las recuerda con exactitud, y además su actos diferentes hacen que las personas actúan de forma distinta al canon, algunas para mejor y otras no tanto.

 **Pikachu (M): impactrueno (rayo), ataque rápido, cola de hierro, trueno.**

 **Spearow (F): as aéreo, persecución, ala de acero, ataque furia.**

 **Butterfree (M) doble rayo, electro tela, tornado, confusión.**

 **Pidgeotto (M) tornado, ataque rápido, ciclón, remolino.**

 **Beedrill (F) golpe venenoso, disparo de seda, ataque doble, ataque furia.**

 **Clefairy (M) brillo mágico, canto, golpe despertador (espabilar), golpe (destructor).**


	7. octavo ¿que?

Declaración: pokemon no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por entretenimiento, le pertenece a nintendo.

"pokemon" habla normar.

" _pokemon_ " pensamientos.

" ** _pokemon_** " dexter, maquina o pokemon psíquico.

 ** _…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…_**

Encontramos a nuestros héroes durmiendo plácidamente en el centro pokemon, pero o por lo menos casi todos, ya que uno estaba muy agitado y sudando en la cama, como si tuviera una pesadilla.

"¡ah!" despertó agitado el chico de pueblo paleta, quien miro de lado a lado, calmando la respiración "¿qué fue lo que paso?" entonces más importante aún, se dio cuenta de algo "¿cuándo fue que llegue a un centro pokemon?" luego se salió de la cama y casi se cayó al suelo, por sus miembros temblorosos.

"¿ash? ¿ya despertaste?" pregunto su amigo moreno, quien entro en la habitación, junto a la pelinaranja.

"nos preocupaste mucho ash" dijo misty, mirándolo con los ojos un poco lagrimeados por la preocupación de la repentina situación.

"¿qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto desconcertado de la situación.

"justo cuando íbamos de camino al gimnasio de ciudad verde y te desmallaste, sé que estas emocionado, pero no debes sobre esforzarte tanto a ti mismo" y entonces la mente del joven entro en frenesí.

"¡¿gimnasio verde?! ¿¡pero cómo es posible!? ¡Lo último que recuerdo! ..." entonces lentamente revisando sus recuerdos, encontró con que recordaba el viaje hasta este punto "pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntó asustado, de un día para otro pasaron casi 10 meses, 10 meses que recuerda como si fuera una especie de sueño.

"no me digas ash que tiene que ver con los saltos en el tiempo" entonces recibió la mirada confundida del aludido "parece que fue de antes de que nos contaras"

"¿Qué les contara?" entonces mientras tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, recordó ese evento.

 _Flash back_

 _A pasado un tiempo desde que ash empezó su viaje por segunda vez, y luego de mirar la 4 medalla que gano de su batalla contra Sabrina, decidió que era hora._

 _"chicos hay algo muy importante que debo contarles" dijo mirando seriamente a sus amigos, quienes voltearon mirándolo extrañamente._

 _"¿qué quieres decirnos ash?" pregunto la ex líder curiosa, mirando al chico con quien ha viajado por casi medio año._

 _"es algo que suena muy loco como para creerlo, pero deben entender que les estoy diciendo la verdad"_

 _"ash, después de lo que pasamos, no hay nada que no pueda creer ahora" dijo mirando feliz a su amigo, con quien tuvo tantas diferentes experiencias, y entonces ash son rio y conto su secreto._

 _Fin del flash back._

"lo acabo de recordar, pero ¿cómo es posible? Lo último que recordaba era irnos del tec pokemon y luego desperté aquí" preguntaba cubierto de sudor, por el dolor de la llegada abrupta de recuerdos

"eso fue hace casi 10 meses, parece que tu salto fue muy largo" decía brook sorprendido.

"¿Qué es eso de los saltos?" pregunto, por el término que había ya mencionado un par de veces.

"ah, es cierto, todavía no lo sabes, a tu amiguita serena también le paso, pero con ella solo fueron unos tres meses" dijo animadamente la menor de las hermanas fantásticas, y con una mirada ligeramente traviesa.

"¿Por qué la llamas amiguita? misty" pregunto con cierta sospecha.

"lo dices como si no se notara a leguas que …" pero termino siendo callada por el moreno más alto del grupo.

"lo importante es que ahora que despertaste, te pondremos al día, y mañana podrás tener tu combate de gimnasio"

"no puedo hacer eso, después me ponen al día, pero no puedo dejar la oportunidad de luchar ahora" dijo en un tono muy fuerte, y luego escucharon un llanto "ese llanto, acaso ¿es togepi?" dijo mirando y efectivamente el pokemon bebe, junto a su pikachu estaban a los pies de la cama, con un aspecto muy cansado, pero al ver al entrenador, él bebe paro de llorar y junto al pikachu fueron a los brazos del entrenador "pikachu, togepi" dijo mirándolos sorprendido "pero ¿por qué toguepi…?" pregunto sin entender la situación.

"wow en serio no te acuerdas bien de nada"

"espera creo que empiezo a recordar" dijo mientras se sostenía la cabeza, sintiendo una nueva jaqueca.

 _Flash back_

 _Durante la batalla para decidir quién se quedaría con el huevo pokemon, que se llevaba a cabo entre los tres entrenadores, un incidente hace que el huevo salga volando y el primero en moverse a salvarlo fue ash, quien no iba a dejar que saliera dañado._

 _"te tengo" dijo aliviado de evitar la tragedia, luego el huevo se puso a brillar y el pequeño pokemon bebe miraba felizmente al entrenador de pueblo paleta, riendo con gran jubilo de la cara de sorpresa que ponía._

 _Fin del flash back_

"si, aún recuerdo que dijiste que yo había sido algo así como su madre, me da un poco de pena no serlo ahora, pero tú lo has cuidado muy bien" dijo mirando feliz al pequeñín, quien abrazaba muy feliz a su 'padre'

"Tal vez si tenga que ponerme al día un poco" dijo un poco nervioso, mientras miraba a su ahora togepi, quien simplemente miraba con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza.

 _…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…_

 _Flash back misty POV_

 _Hace 2 meses_

 _Fue poco después de que ganaras contra koga, mientras tus pokemon se recuperaban en el centro, recibimos una llamada del profesor oak, y entonces fue cuando nos dijo que tu amiguita le había pasado algo, que un mes de su memoria había desaparecido, y luego lentamente regresando, el junto al profesor de kalos, sycamore, dedujeron que su mente fue un poco adelante en el futuro por una inestabilidad del viaje en el tiempo que ambos realizaron, entonces decidieron que tendríamos que ir a kalos para que puedan investigar, entonces partimos de inmediato._

 _Fin del flash back y POV_

"Yo siempre quise visitar kalos, así que no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa" dijo misty, poniendo una mano en su mejilla, por la felicidad de cómo lo paso por kalos.

"si, pero no obtuvieron conclusiones de porque esos saltos pasan, ni cuándo es que te pasaría a ti, pensar que te pasaría justo después de que llegáramos a ciudad en ciudad verde" comento brook, con una sonrisa "y eso es solo el comienzo, créeme, tardaremos un rato en decirte todo"

"¡espera! Acabo de pensar en algo, si pasaron casi 10 meses, ósea, que son más 11 meses desde la última liga, lo cual me indica que ¡la liga pokemon es en menos de un mes!" grito con un poco de pánico, luego miro sus medallas "solo tengo 7 medallas, y la única ciudad cercana a ciudad verde es ciudad plateada entonces eso significa"

"Significa que es tu ultima oportunidad de obtener tu octava medalla, lo sabemos, pero ash, tienes que escuchar" y entonces vio que su amigo ya se había ido junto a pikachu y togepi en su mochila "no sé porque me molesto"

"quéjate después, tenemos que acompañarlo, recuerda lo que dijo Gary sobre ese gimnasio" dijo la entrenadora de pokemon de agua preocupada, mientras tomo el brazo de brook, arrastrándolo con rapidez.

 _…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…_

Y entonces nuestros héroes estaban en frente del enorme gimnasio, y dos de ellos estaban mirando con extrema preocupación.

"ash, este gimnasio es muy peligroso, si lo que nos contaste tú y Gary es cierto lo mejor será usar un avión e ir a otro lugar, esto puede no valer la pena"

"no, es algo que debo hacer" dijo con decisión y entonces vio las pokebolas que tenía a mano, unas 4 y sintió a sus pokemon "charmander, squirtre, bulbasaur e incluso pidgeotto, pero se sienten muy diferentes" y lentamente los recuerdos llegaron a él, y sintió una sorpresa total, e incluso miro con un poco de pena una de sus pokebolas "chicos" pero luego sacudió la cabeza, y decidió entrar "¡solicito una batalla contra el líder de este gimnasio!". Y los guardias del estilo romano con un movimiento de sus lanzas abrieron las puertas "no sé lo que pueda pasar aquí dentro, pero sería mejor si se quedaran a fuera".

"¡si, como no! No te dejaremos solo en esto"

"es verdad ash, tanto en el pasado como ahora, siempre seremos tus amigos"

"Entonces entremos" y luego de caminar por el pasillo, pudieron ver la enorme sala de batallas, que tenía dos guardias en la posición de los árbitros, y entonces ash lo vio, al hombre con quien una vez se enfrentó en unova, el líder del equipo rocket, Giovanni.

"nunca creí verte de nuevo, ash ketchum de pueblo paleta" y entonces ash recordó muy vívidamente el recuerdo.

"flash back"

 _Estaban en la ciudad azafrán, pero por desgracia no estaban por las grandes cualidades de la ciudad, ya que ash, junto a su rival Gary, los ex líderes misty, brook y la líder del gimnasio local sabrina, estaban dentro del edificio de silph S.A, ayudando a escapar a los rehenes del equipo rocket._

 _"debemos separarnos para cubrir más terreno, yo iré por haca" dijo la líder del gimnasio, que fue a un pasillo sola._

 _"misty y yo iremos por aquí, ash, Gary, lo mejor que ustedes vallan por allá y por favor tengan cuidado" aconsejo brook, y todos asintieron, viajando cada grupo por su lado respectivo._

 _Luego de un rato, entre enfrentamientos y liberaciones, encontraron por fin la oficina principal, en donde se encontraba el líder del equipo rocket, junto a 2 de sus subordinados de elite._

 _"sinceramente ustedes 2 no han sido sino una molestia desde que empezaron como entrenadores" dijo mientra miraba por la ventana, junto a su persian, quien miraba con una increíble rabia a los dos entrenadores de pueblo paleta, quienes miraban con nervio y algo de miedo._

 _"no puedo creerlo, usted es el líder del equipo rocket, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad verde, giovani" dijo con incredulidad al ver a una cara tan famosa, justo dentro del meollo del asunto._

 _"vamos a detenerte" dijo ash, haciendo que sus dos tenientes sacaran sus pokebolas, pero su jefe los detuvo._

 _"yo mismo me encargo ¡ve persian!" y su enorme felino se puso frente a los dos entrenadores._

 _"no creas que tu gatito me asusta, ¡ve arcanine!"_

 _"no nos quedaremos atrás ¡ve pikachu!"_

 _"usa sorpresa" y con una gran velocidad se puso frente a ambos pokemon, dando una palmada que distrajo e hizo retroceder, dejándolos completamente aturdidos._

 _"nunca antes vi un persian tan rápido" dijo preocupado Gary, mientras veía con preocupación a su pokemon, y al de su compañero "¡usa lanzallamas!" y de su boca salieron una gran cantidad de llamas._

 _"usa impactrueno" entonces de las mejillas del ratón salió la descarga eléctrica, que se combinó con el ataque de fuego, dando así un poderoso movimiento._

 _"hiperrayo" dijo el líder, de forma tranquila ante los acontecimientos, y con una gran cantidad de energía acumulada la soltó, haciendo que el ataque combinado desapareciera por puro poder, lo cual causo una gran explosión que destruyó gran parte de la habitación, e incluso los entrenadores terminaron lastimados por el poco espacio de la habitación._

 _"Gary ¿estás bien?" pregunto a su amigo, quien estaba botado en el piso, y este asintió, con un poco de dificultad "¿pikachu, arcanine?" y los pokemon aun podían pararse, pero fueron heridos tanto por el ataque como los escombros producidos por este._

 _"elimina…" pero se quedó callado cuando hoyo una llama de un subordinado._

 _"señor, Sabrina elimino a casi todo el personal y la policía está por llegar, no se cuanto más podre…" decía por un radio a su líder, antes de que el sonido se fuera luego de una explosión._

 _"señor, lo mejor será irnos, mantener este lugar ya no vale la pena" dijo el teniente que simplemente miraba a los niños como si mirara a insectos._

 _Y sin decir más, el líder junto a sus tenientes se fueron, dejando a unos amargos ash y Gary quienes experimentaron una amarga derrota, y aunque ash se pudo recuperar, no supo cómo lo tomo Gary y a pesar de ser testigos la policía no podía tomar en cuentas sus testimonios, ya que no eran prueba suficiente para condenar a alguien como Giovanni, así que aunque recuperaron la torre, ash comprendió que su guerra contra el equipo rocket apenas comenzaba._

Fin del flash back

" _esto no había pasado antes, ¿Por qué todo es tan diferente? Eso ahora no importa, no puedo perder otra vez_ " pensó con decisión, mirando al líder imponente "esto no será como la última vez" dijo sacando su pokebola.

"si, porque esta vez no escaparas" dijo sonriendo, poniendo nerviosos a los tres jóvenes y los dos pokemon.

"será una batalla de 4 contra 4 sin límite de tiempo, ¡comiencen!"

"ve golem" y salió el gran pokemon roca/tierra con forma redonda, pero este parecía un poco peculiar, ya que tenía unas cuantas rasgaduras notables en su armadura de roca, pero en vez de más débil lo hacían ver incluso más fuerte, además de ser mucho más grande que lo normal.

"ash ten mucho cuidado, ese golem se ve muy rudo, no creo que sea un pokemon normal" dijo el experto en pokemon roca y criador pokemon, quien miraba con cierto temor al pokemon "no sé que clase de entrenamiento tiene, pero nunca vi a uno con una actitud tan agresiva"

"no te preocupes brook, yo también sé que hacer ¡ve ivysaur!" y entonces salió un pokemon con forma de un animal verde manchado con una flor en la espalda.

"y yo por un momento creí que habías mejorado, que buena broma, ¡golem ocupa rodada!" y a una velocidad de vértigo el pokemon salió rodando hacia su oponente a una velocidad tal que el piso se dañaba con su paso.

"¡ivysaur usa latigo cepa para detener esa rodada!" y con una gran velocidad los látigos salieron del pokemon planta/veneno, que detuvieron el momentum de la rodada, pero los giros no se detenían.

"tu pokemon no tiene la suficiente fuerza para detener a golem, sería mejor que lo retiraras ahora" dijo con una sonrisa presumida.

"¡no subestimes a mi ivysaur!" grito con su puño recordando un evento en particular.

Flash back.

 _Estaban en un acantilado, ash junto a charizard, ambos lastimados y colgando de una de los látigos cepas del pequeño bulbasaur quien estaba igual muy herido, y apenas podía mantener ese látigo mientras se sostenía de un árbol con la otra._

 _"perdóname bulbasaur, charizard, no pude protegerlos" dijo un ash muy cansado, mirando con pena a sus dos pokemon que apenas podían sostenerse a sí mismos._

 _"¡bulba bulba saur!" grito el pokemon desesperado entre lágrimas, mientras trataba de salvar, poco a poco su látigo se le deslizaba, al mismo tiempo que el árbol en el que se sostenía se rompía y luego su mirada se tornó seria, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas "¡bulbasaurrrrrrrrr!" grito al cielo mientras que empezó a brillar intensamente, asombrando a sus amigos que se sostenían de él._

 _"¿bulba…saur?" dijo un perplejo ash, quien miraba anonadado como su pokemon evoluciono, pese a todo lo que había pasado antes._

 _"ivysaur" dijo su evolucionado pokemon planta/veneno quien con la nueva fuerza de sus lianas levanto con gran facilidad a sus amigos, que luego de estar a salvo abrazaron al pokemon con muchas lágrimas, ambos entre la felicidad y la tristeza, ya que no solo estaban felices de que los salvara, pero también sintieron dolor de que su amigo tuvo que cambiar por ellos, cuando el habia luchado tanto sobre evolucionar._

 _"¡lo siento ivysaur! ¡Si yo hubiera sido más fuerte no tendrías que haber evolucionado!" dijo con lágrimas, mientras que su pokemon solo lloraba de felicidad_

Fin del flash back.

"¡ahora arrójalo!" y con una cara de mucho esfuerzo, no solo paro la rodada, pero también logro levantarlo y azotarlo contra la pared "termínalo con rayo solar" y reuniendo la energía a una gran velocidad, mientras que el pokemon roca/tierra se trataba de levantar, aturdido por el golpe.

"golem usa pedrada" entonces el pokemon de su boca salieron unas rocas que arrojo con gran poder al pokemon enemigo, pero ese esquivaba cada una d ellas, incluso mientras cargaba.

"entrenamos mucho para que supiera como evitar ser atacado mientras cargaba su rayo solar, ¡ahora dispara!" entonces con gran poder su rayo solar salió disparado, destruyendo el resto de las rocas que ese arrojo, y cuando lo toco, fue una gran explosión, de la cual no se levantó.

"¡golem no puede continuar, el ganador es ivysaur!" anunciaron los árbitros.

"bien hecho ash, el latigo cepa de ivysaur es más fuerte que nunca, incluso levanto a ese golem" felicito brook, con gran felicidad.

"pero no es hora de cantar victoria, que todavía le quedan 3 pokemon" les recordó misty, quien cuidaba de toguepi, quien miraba feliz a su padre y hermanos luchar.

"veo que no era broma que mejoraste, ahora ve nidoking" y el pokemon veneno/tierra salio de la pokebola, con un corte en el ojo, además de un tamaño poco habitual "pero a este no lo podrás vencer con facilidad, este es mi nidoking más poderoso"

"ivysaur regresa, eso es lo que veremos, ¡ve watortle!" y el pokemon tortuga marina, con una cola blanca y esponjada junto a sus orejas con forma de ala salió con unos increíbles lentes de sol.

"warrrtortle" dijo este con orgullo mientras miraba a su oponente con un poco de arrogancia.

"nidoking, ocupa golpe venenoso"

"¡protegete en tu caparazón!" entonces escondió la cabeza y extremidades, luego el ataque golpeo el caparazón, produciendo grandes ondas, pero sin un efecto mayor "¡ahora cabezazo!" y con una gran potencia fue casi volando hacia el enemigo más grande y lo saco volando unos metros, y este puso una cara adolorida mientras se tocaba su estómago, y la tortuga sonrió con mucha superioridad, hasta que se puso de rodillas "esto es malo, esta envenado"

"no creas que será tan fácil, ¡nidoking ocupa mega cuerno!" y haciendo brillar su cuerno, este corrió hacia su enemigo, quien todavía estaba adolorido por el envenenamiento.

"¡vamos wartortle! ¡Él no puede ganarte de esta forma!" grito su entrenador, logrando que el efecto del veneno desaparezca por pura voluntad del pokemon, y salto evitando el ataque "¡ahora hidrbomba!" y entonces metiéndose en su caparazón, solto una gran cantidad de agua mientras giraba, mojando a su oponente con una enorme presión de agua.

"¡vamos nidoking, termina con esto de una vez, ocupa terremoto!" entonces el pokemon furioso pisoteo el suelo, haciendo que este tiemble, logrando que aparecieran grietas que parecían que lograrían alcanzar al pokemon de agua.

"¡usa hidrobomba para elevarte del piso!" y con el mismo movimiento, este logro maniobrar por el aire, hasta llegar a una altura que el terremoto no podía alcanzarlo, e incluso mojando y dañando más al nidoking "¡ahora usa aura esfera!" y finalmente salió del caparazón, para luego formar una esfera de energía azul, que disparo y creo una fuerte explosión, dañando seriamente al pokemon del líder, quien no se podía mover más.

"nidoking no puede continuar, el ganador es wartortle"

"¿ese wartortle podía usar aura esfera?" pregunta un poco sorprendido por el repentino evento, para luego sonreír.

"¡si, y lucho mucho para poder dominarla!" exclamo, recordando esos días.

Flash back.

 _Estaba ash con su squirtle, quien estaba cansado mientras miraba a una pared con unos pequeños agujeros, y su entrenador quien también entrenaba con él, aunque ash no podía ni formar la esfera._

 _"vamos, squirtle, sé que es muy agotador, pero para poder dominar e el aura esfera necesitas saber cómo concentrar toda tu aura en un solo punto, para luego poder sentir a tu objetivo y finalmente soltar la energía justo donde está tu objetivo, tal como nos dijeron" repitió la lección que tuvieron, y su pokemon, viendo lo duro que también lo intentaba su propio entrenado y este cerro el puño con decisión._

 _"entonces inténtelo una vez más, pero esta vez, tú lo ayudaras" dijo su maestro del aura, haciendo que asienta "tomen posición" y ambos pusieron sus brazos adelante y cerraron los ojos "ash concentra tu energía en squirtle, y tu squirtle canalízala, concentrándola en un punto, luego tu junto a ash sientan a su objetivo" entonces ambos obedecieron, logrando formar una esfera de tamaño anormal, e irregular "paren ya, están poniendo demasiado poder"_

 _"¡podemos hacerlo!" dijo el entrenador, quien junto a su pokemon, trataban de controlar el enorme poder "¡sé que podemos squirtle!" entonces su pokemon comenzó a brillar, al mismo tiempo que la esfera se estabilizaba, para luego soltarla y dar en el blanco preciso, logrando también una explosión enorme "¡lo logramos squirtle! Uh quiero decir wartortle"._

Fin del flash back

"eres muy sorprendente, hace mucho que un entrenador no me llevaba a este punto, ¡pero los juegos ya terminaron! ¡Ve rhydon!" y entonces salio el pokemon, aunque lo raro de este, es que no tenía nada peculiar como los otros, ni un tamaño superior, no alguna cicatriz notable.

"oye brook ¿Qué tiene de especial ese rhydon? No le veo nada distinto a cualquier otro" le pregunto al experto del tema

"no puedo decir que se ve muy diferente a uno normal, pero sí que parece estar muy bien cuidado, su piel se ver mucho más saludable que el resto de sus pokemon" comento, mirando al pokemon.

" _se ve un poco normal, pero no podemos subestimar a nuestro oponente, especialmente a Giovanni_ ¡regresa wartortle! ¡Ve pidgeot!" y el enorme pájaro pokemon apareció, desplegando sus majestuosas alas.

"ocupa ataque furia" sin burla no dicha, comenzó con una velocidad sorprendente, con la que fue hacia el pokemon pájaro y golpeo al pokemon cinco veces, tirándolo al lado de su entrenador que vio completamente desconcertado "con eso entenderás que no puedes juzgar a un libro por su partida" dijo con mucha ironía en su voz "la razón de porque mis pokemon tienen esa apariencia es porque pasaron por un entrenamiento infernal para poder ser parte de mi equipo, y este rhydon de aquí es el único quien ha logrado completar su entrenamiento sin ningún rasguño, casi se podría decir que es un súper pokemon" dijo mirando a su pokemon quien también mostro una gran sonrisa de superioridad, mientras que ash miro con cierto horror por sus palabras, pero no por las razones que pienza.

"entonces… esas heridas… ¿se las hiciste tú?" pregunto muy molesto y horrorizado, pensando en cómo un entrenador puede hacerle eso a un pokemon "¡eso es malo hasta para usted! ¡pidgeot ocupa ala de acero con ataque rápido!" y con una velocidad incluso mayor el pokemon se para emprender vuelo y atacar a velocidad de vértigo al desprevenido pokemon de roca/tierra, quien no pudo parar el movimiento siendo empujando fuertemente.

"ocupa pedrada" y el pokemon lanzo de su boca las piedras, que eran de una tamaño y velocidad mucho mayor que otros "¿Qué?" dijo sorprendido, cuando vio que no podía llegar al pokemon, pero aun, cada vez parecía ser más rápido "eso es muy rápido, incluso para un pidgeot"

"¡nadie puede vencer a pidgeot cuando se trata de velocidad!" dijo un emocionado ash, recordando cuando su pokemon evoluciono.

Flash back

 _Ash junto a un miembro aleatorio del equipo rocket, estaban teniendo una batalla al lado de un cañon, cuando en un momento de ira el entrenador contrario le pidió a su graveler usar explocion, con lo cual logro que pikachu saliera volando hacia la saliente, quedando por suerte agarrado de una rama, pero empujado por los vientos y el soldado termino escapando por la distracción._

 _"rápido ash, tenemos que onseguir uan cuerda o algo" decía misty, quien estaba preocupad el pokemon eléctrico._

 _"no servirá, en esta época los vientos del cañón son demasiado fuertes, ni siquiera las lianas de ivysaur funcionaran" dijo brook, igual de preocupado, entonces inesperadamente uno de los pokemon voladores de ash salió de su pokebola "¿pidgeotto?"_

 _"¿quieres ir a ayudarlo pidgeotto?" pregunto su entrenador, y el pokemon pájaro asintió "entonces ve" y agarrando vuelo desde una altura considerable, cayó en picada para acumular velocidad, pero aun asi le era muy difícil moverse en esos intenso vientos, entonces vio a su compañero caer._

 _"¡pikachuuuu!" grito su entrenador junto a sus amigos humanos, entonces el ave pokemon busco todo el poder que tenía dentro y lo libero generando la evolución._

 _"¡pid geot toooo!" logrando volar a una velocidad tan rápida que incluso los vientos mortales eran completamente ignorados, y así, antes de que el pokemon raton golpeara el piso, ese fue salvado._

 _"¡lo lograste pidgeot!"_

Fin del flash back.

"¡ahora pidgeot ocupa huracán!" y el pokemon comenzó a girar alrededor de su oponente, haciendo que incluso un pokemon de esas proporciones fuera elevado del piso, y este se asustó por eso "¡ahora ocupa ala de acero con todo tu poder!" y yendo al ojo del huracán el pokemon corto con su ala endurecida, e incluso corto del tornado, haciendo que el pokemon cayera pesadamente al piso, quedando atrapado en una grita de la batalla anterior, completamente inmovilizado.

"libérate" dijo el líder de gimnasio, y este, aun con las heridas y los brazos atascados, este comenzo a moverse, generando un pequeño terremoto, solo por su fuerza.

"nunca antes vi un rhydon tan poderoso, no exageraba cuando dijo que era un super pokemon" comento brook, sorprendido del pokemon que podía mover la tierra a pura fuerza bruta, sin ningún movimiento.

"¡ocupa doble filo antes de que se libere!" entonces el pokemon volado, fue en picada con su movimiento, para luego chocar y producir una gran cantidad de humo, de donde salió el pidgeot, lastimado por el retroceso de su movimiento, pero el pokemon roca/tierra, termino completamente inconsciente, mientras estaba atrapado en las grietas del suelo.

"rhydon ya no puede continuar, el ganador es pidgeot, ahora el líder de gimnacio le queda un pokemon" anunciaron los árbitros.

"tengo que decir, que tu poder me asombra, puede que tu realmente le pongas pelea a mi pokemon más poderoso" y con un chasquido de dedos, la puerta que estaba bajo su silla, salió un extraño pokemon, cubierto con máquinas.

" ** _pokemon desconocido, no hay datos disponibles_** "

"¿pero que es esa cosa?" pregunto asustada la exlíder de gimnasio.

"no lo sé, ¿es eso si quiera un pokemon?" pregunto de vuelta el exlíder.

"no puede ser _¿mewtwo? Pero que está haciendo aquí, y con toda esa maquinaria cubriendo su cuerpo_ " se preguntó el entrenador al ver a un amigo, en las manos de su enemigo, entonces repentinamente el pokemon psíquico uso fuerza psíquica y saco volando al su pokemon ave "¡pidgeot!" grito, mientras lo atrapaba en el aire, dejando con cierta confusión al pokemon con armadura mecánica "lo has hecho muy bien, descansa ahora" dijo cariñosamente regresándolo a su pokebola.

"ahora puedes rendirte si quieres, o incluso puedes usar más de un pokemon si tienes miedo" dijo burlonamente.

"¡nosotros no nos rendimos hasta el final! ¡Ve ivysaur, ocupa drenadoras!" ordeno rápidamente a su pokemon, quien inmediatamente solto una semillas al pokemon psíquico, y este perdió energía.

"destruye esa semilla ahora, y luego a ese pokemon" y obedeciendo las ordenes, el pokemon clonado con su poder psíquico destruyo la semillas, y rápidamente elevo en el aire al monstruo de planta.

"¡usa rayo solar!" y cargando en el aire, logro juntar un poco de poder, antes de ser arrojado soltó la energía, haciendo que el enemigo lo suelte, para general una barrera "ahora ocupa latigo cepa en sus pies y azótalo contra la pared" entonces rápidamente uso su látigo que paso la barrera de lado, agarrándolo y con todas sus fuerzas azoto con éxito al pokemon dejando una nube de humo "¡bien!"

"no creas que será tan fácil" dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el pokemon salió casi sin ningún rasguño notable, entonces otra vez agarro al pokemon planta y lo saco volando, y luego de azotarlo contra la pared, este quedo inconciente.

"¡ivysaur!" corrió el entrenador, pero luego suspiro de alivio al ver que no le había pasado nada grave, entonces lo regreso " _sabía que mewtwo era poderoso, pero esto es demasiado_ " pero luego recordó a cierto entrenador con un pokemon legendario " _es verdad, puede ser fuerte, mas no significa que sea invencible_ ¡ve wartortle, ocupa aura esfera!" entonces el pokemon tortuga lanzo su ataque, produciendo una explosión y algo de humo, ya que esta vez el pokemon no alcanzo a usar una barrera.

"termínalo" y aun con el humo, sus ojos brillaron y agarraron al pokemon tortuga, quien se escondió en el caparazón automáticamente, pero aun así fue azotado contra el piso, y cuando saco su cabeza se revelo inconsciente "te queda un último pokemon".

"ya sé a quién usare ¡ve charizard!" y entonces salió su pokemon más poderoso actualmente, quien dio una mirada a su entrenador, y luego al pokemon con el que van a combatir y entendió lo seria de la situación.

"no importa que pokemon uses, el resultado siempre será el mismo" dijo Giovanni, hartado de la situación, y ligeramente preocupado " _no sé cuánto más aguante la armadura_ " pensó para sí mismo, viendo algunas grietas causadas por el combate.

"¡charizard ocupa lanzallamas!" y aunque saco una impresionante cantidad de fuego, el pokemon psíquico simplemente creo una barrera que lo cubrió completamente "¡no pares!" ordeno el entrenador, y el pokemon fuego/volador obedeció, aumentando incluso más las llamas, logrando que poco a poco unas grietas aparecieran en su barrera "¡ahora usa todo tu poder!" y usando un último impulso, rompió la barrera y lastimo al pokemon, lo cual hizo que su armadura estuviera al rojo vivo.

"no estés jugando, derrótalo ya" dijo ya enojado de la situación, el líder del equipo rocket, entonces los ojos del pokemon brillaron y agarraron al lagarto volador en el aire.

"¡libérate charizard, sé que puedes hacerlo!"

Flash back

 _Ash aún recuerda el día que conoció a su charizard, cuando solo era un pequeño charmander, que sin saberlo había sido abandonado, y tal y como la primera vez que lo conoció, lo encontró esperando en esa roca, esperando inútilmente._

 _"sé que estará bien" susurro para sí mismo, obligado a convencerse, pero los recuerdos de cómo era llevado de urgencias al centro, junto con como lo vio luchar pos su vida aparecieron en su mente "chicos, yo me quedare, lleven a pikachu al centro"_

 _Sus amigos unto a su pokemon quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión de su amigo._

 _"estas seguro ash, no sabes cuánto tardara su entrenador" le dijo misty, aunque ella también tenía cierta angustia por el pequeño._

 _"pero creo que tiene razón, toma un poco de comida pokemon y un poco de comida para ti, vendremos después" dijo brook, pasándole los paquetes con comida e incluso unas bayas con unas bolas de arroz._

 _Luego aunque el charmander era reacio al principio, el hambre le había ganado y comio lo que le había ofrecido, luego esperaron hasta que se hiso de noche, la lluvia llego y ash metió al pokemon dentro de su chaqueta, ambos compartiendo calor, cuidando de su cola, para que no se apague, luego llegaron los spearow, pero gracias a sus amigos que llegaron, pudieron llevar al charmander al centro pokemon, quien se había quedado dormido en el camino, y según la enfermera, gracias a sus cuidados el charmander quedo ileso, pero aun asi muy cansado entonces el resto es historia._

 _Su evolución a charmeleon fue exactamente como la anterior, aunque inesperadamente en vez de un lanzallamas en la oreja, recibió una lamida en la mejilla por parte de su pokemon, y entendió que se había ganado su respeto, mucho más rápido esta vez._

 _Pero el día que evoluciona a charizard fue un poco distinto, ese día peleo contra Gary, el usaba a su wartortle y el a charmaleon, e inesperadamente ambos evolucionaron al mismo tiempo, pero hubo una diferencia importante, charizard se descontrolo por completo, actuando de manera salvaje, dejando muy desconcertado al su rival, quien no pudo evitar uno de sus ataques y charizard por poco lo daña gravemente, pero fue detenido por su entrenador y recivio una mordida en el hombro, y en ese momento el pokemon recupero la conciencia de sí mismo, horrorizado por lo que había hecho, pero un abrazo y una sonrisa lo había tranquilizado, y luego ambos se habían disculpado con Gary y blastoise._

 _Luego fue batalla tras batalla, donde no solo combatieron como grandes compañeros, pero también amigo de los demás pokemon de su entrenador, además de una que otra rivalidad, con lo que el pokemon fuego/volador entendió que su entrenador siempre estará con él, y con él será más fuerte que nunca._

Fin del flash back.

"¡CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" y con ese poderoso rugido, se liberó del movimiento y fue volando hacia el piso, liberando un nuevo ataque con el que golpeo el piso y produjo una explosión masiva de fuego.

"¡que!"

"charizard" dijo el entrenador soprendido, mientas que sus amigos estaban con la boca abierta "eso fue anillo de fuego"

Luego se revelo al pokemon clonado quien estaba herido, y la maquina estaba echando chispas eléctricas desde varias grietas, las cuales también no dejaba moverse.

"¡aprovecha esto! ¡Usa movimiento sísmico!" y volando hacia su oponente, lo agarro, voló hasta la mayor altura posible, luego comenzó a girar a una gran velocidad.

"¡libérate de una vez!" grito el líder del gimnasio de ciudad verde, preocupado por la posibilidad real de perder, pero por culpa de los daños en la armadura él no podía escapar.

Finalmente se tiro en picada contra el piso y finalmente justo antes de caer contra el piso lo soltó, dejando que todo el momentum acumulado explote al chocar contra el piso.

"¿habrá terminado?" pregunto brook, expectante por lo que pasara, entonces el piso exploto, mostrando al pokemon, con la armadura mecánica completamente rota.

"¡TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" grito mientras la armadura de terminaba de romper, entonces fue cuando Giovanni verdaderamente se asustó.

"¡para!" grito finalmente, logrando que el pokemon se tranquilice "la batalla termino, toma" declaro, arrojando la medalla, la cual atrapo ash.

"el ganador del combate del gimancio de ciudad verde es ash ketchum de pueblo paleta" declararon los árbitros una vez que habían terminado su sorpresa.

"creeme cuando te digo que nos veremos otra vez, y esa vez no saldrá como ahora" amenazo a los niños frente a él "tu, regresa al laboratorio para reparar tu armadura" pero entonces vio por última vez al joven entrenador y luego se fue sin comentar nada más.

Luego el entrenador se quedó mirando la medalla y la apretó con fuerza con su mano.

" _la próxima vez mewtwo, te voy a liberar, solo espera viejo amigo_ " pensó para sí mismo, ya que él no iba a abandonar a un amigo, incluso si ese no lo recuerda, lo que no pudo ver fue la mirada de curiosidad que este le dio.

 _…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…_

Luego de salir del gimnasio, ash y sus amigos suspiraron de alivio, luego saco a los pokemon que participaron en la batalla y les mostro la medalla con una sonrisa.

"¡ganamos chicos!" grito de jubilo, mientras abrazaba a sus pokemons, y miraba la medalla en el aire "la última medalla, y podremos ir a la liga pokemon" dijo contento, mientras miraba a su pokemon que estaban igual de contentos que el "pronto seremos los mejores de kanto" y entonces recivio inadvertidamente un lanzallamas en la cara, lo cual aunque acostumbrado realmente, no lo esperaba "¿eh? ¿Por qué charizard me lanzo un…? no puede ser ¿eso significa que ustedes?" y todos sus pokemon asintieron, incluso pikachu.

"esa es una de las tantas cosas que quería decirte, al parecer algunos de tus pokemon comenzaron a recordar al estar mucho tiempo a tu alrededor, es una de las cosas que había dicho el profesor sycamore" dijo divertido brook, mientras miraba a su amigo.

"mejor vamos al centro, creo que hay mucho que tienen que decirme" dijo con mucha sorpresa y felicidad.

 ** _…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…_**

Sé que no servirá de excusa después de 10 meses, pero la universidad me tenía atrapado (bueno, aun me tiene) pero me pude encontrar un tiempo para hacer esto, fue hecho un poco a las prisas por lo cual puede que haya errores, y por lo que había dicho antes, el capítulo que estaba escribiendo originalmente era de como capturaba a los tres iniciales, pero se me borro y había perdido la inspiración, por lo cual adelante el plan que tenía originalmente para este fic, y esos son los saltos, se harán un tema recurrente, pero solo yo sé cuándo y cómo ocurrirán, lo que si es que el próximo capítulo aparecerán los pokemon que ha captura ash, (por lo cual no lo mostrare abajo como siempre) y puede que uno que otro recuerdo de cómo, pero hasta entonces, seguiré con la u y muchas gracias a los que me apoyaron, espero que les guste.


	8. nuevos y viejos pokemon

Declaración: pokemon no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por entretenimiento, le pertenece a nintendo.

"pokemon" habla normar.

" _pokemon_ " pensamientos.

" _ **pokemon**_ " dexter, maquina o pokemon psíquico.

… _ **xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…**_

Nuestros héroes estaban en la entrada a pueblo paleta, con un ash quien se veía aturdido con toda la información dada por sus amigos, quienes lo actualizaron con los eventos que no podía recordad por su 'salto'.

"wow, en realidad paso mucho durante este viaje, incluso más que en nuestro viaje original, es mucho por procesar" dijo un ash, quien tenía las manos en sus sienes, tratando de procesar todo, mientras era abrazado por el pequeño togepi, quien solo abrazaba cariñosamente a su 'padre'

"entiendo que sea mucho, pero recuerda que todos estamos aquí para apoyarte "dijo amablemente misty, mientras le tomo el hombro "ahora vamos al laboratorio del profesor oak, tu mamá también te espera ahí".

"entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?" preguntó retóricamente el entrenador mientras se puso a correr, mientras sostenía al bebe pokemon, y su pikachu se agarraba

Fue entonces que llegaron al llamativo laboratorio del famoso profesor oak.

"no puedo esperar para ver a mamá, al profesor y a mis pokemon" dijo el emocionado entrenador y cuando abrió la puerta, un POP junto con confeti justo en su cara lo sorprendieron, y entonces fue cuando vio al profesor junto a su madre sosteniendo dichos objetos, y entonces vio un mantel de decía 'felicidades'.

"¡sorpresa!" dijeron ambos mientras dejaron sorprendido al entrenador.

"queríamos sorprenderte ashy" dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba a él y sus dos pokemon, quienes terminaron atrapados en el abrazo, aunque con mucho gusto.

"cuando supimos que lograste obtener la medalla de ciudad verde, creí que sería bueno darte a ti y a Gary una sorpresa" dijo tranquilamente el profesor.

"¿gary ya llego?" pregunto curioso, mientras salía del abrazo de su madre.

"si, llego hace unos días, estaba asustado cuando supo que enfrentarías al gimnasio de ciudad verde, ahora está afuera entrenado con sus pokemon, vamos" dijo mientras todos los demás le seguían, a excepción de alguien.

"yo por mientras me pondré a cocinar un banquete para celebrar a los 2 mejores entrenadores de pueblo paleta" dijo delia sonriendo, a lo que al pelinegro le surgió una duda.

"¿qué fue lo que paso con los otros 2 entrenadores?" pregunto recordando que habían desertado, pero no sabía porque.

"aunque al principio lo hicieron bien, darren decidió que ser entrenador no era para él, y empezó a estudiar para convertirse en profesor de una escuela que ayuda a los adultos que quieran convertirse en entrenadores, aparentemente el ayudo a sus padres a entrenar pokemon y eso lo puso muy contento y laura quería completar la pokedex, y decidió que la liga y los gimnasio ocupaban mucho tiempo, por lo cual renuncio para dedicarse a su sueño" le explico mientras caminaban por el campo "hasta donde sé, les está yendo muy bien, incluso se oyen más felices que cuando luchaban en los gimnasios".

"eso es porque eran débiles, que no continuaron con su viaje" dijo una voz bastante enojada, entonces voltearon y se encontraron con Gary, quien estaba con nidoking junto a un dodrio.

"ahora Gary, aunque hayan dejado de luchar para llegar a la liga, era simplemente porque querían seguir un sueño distinto, eso no es debilidad" regaño el profesor a su nieto.

"como sea, por lo menos ash no deserto, pero cuando comience la liga ¡te aseguro que yo ganare!" dijo con voz fuerte, para luego alejarse, dejando sorprendido a ash, quien miraba desconcertado.

" _que fue lo que te paso gary_ " pero entonces algo tiro de su pierna y se encontró con un pequeño pokemon café, que lo miraba con ternura.

"eev" dijo cuando vio que su entrenador lo noto.

"¿eevee?" y entonces un pequeño flash back, donde recordó a los hermanos eevee dándole un huevo llego a su mente "¡eevee!" dijo feliz, mientras alzo al pokemon, quien recibió contento la muestra de afecto "mira eevee, saluda a tu hermanita" dijo sacando se su mochila al togepi quien se había puesto a dormir, y cuando despertó miro al pokemon quien miraba, y luego este la olio haciéndole cosquilla, lo cual la alegro y abrazo, haciendo que este también riera.

"eso es tan tierno" dijo la entradora de pokemon de agua, sonrojada por la ternura de la escena.

"parece que eevee te extraño ash, aunque parece que se adaptó muy bien al rancho" comento brook, contento de ver de nueva al pokemon evolución.

"si, los pokemon de ash le ayudaron a adaptarse, e incluso se pusieron a entrenar con él, no me sorprendería que ya lo suficientemente fuerte como para lucha en la liga" dijo el profesor, comentando como avanzo el pequeño.

"con que también tengo un eevee, me pregunto que más atrape" y de la nada salió un enorme pokemon gris, quien aterrizo frente a él, haciendo que se callera por el susto y la sorpresa, y luego este pokemon le lamio la cara "espera ¿aerodactyl?"

Y efectivamente el pokemon prehistórico era quien dio el saludo, era igual de grande de cómo lo recordaba del incidente de los fósiles

"yo también me sorprendí cuando lo atrapaste, tuvo una batalla muy feroz contra charizard, incluso ahora todavía son rivales muy acérrimos" comento brook, quien acaricio a aeordactyl debajo de la mandíbula, lo cual lo puso contento.

"recuerdo que al principio fue muy difícil controlarlo, pero con el tiempo se fue tranquilizando" dijo el profesor mirando al pokemon supuestamente extinto "mejor llama a ivysaur para avise a los demás de tu llegada"

"bien ¡salgan todos!" y los otros cuatro pokemon salieron, y el charizard vio a aerodactyl y este a charizard, dando una tensión tan grande que parecía que salían rayos de sus ojos, poniendo nerviosos a la mayoría de los pokemon.

"bueno ivysaur, llama a todos" dijo el entrenador y el pokemon planta/veneno cargo su rayo solar, soltándolo como unos fuegos artificiales, que llamo la atención de ciertos pokemon, quienes corrieron contentos para encontrarse con su entrenador.

Entonces, después de un rato, un pequeño ejército de pokemon fue corriendo hacia el grupo, siendo los más notables unos 30 tauros, junto a unos 30 exeggutors, junto a alrededor de otros 20 diversos pokemon, haciendo que los humanos menos su entrenador se alejaran del camino, y de repente fue rodeado por sus pokemon, quienes lo llenaron de cariño, aunque, no lo dejaban moverse, aunque tenía una multitud de flash backs, que lo hacían recordar donde y cuando atrapo a los nuevos pokemon, que no recordaba atrapar antes.

"puede que no haya pasado mucho desde que los atrapaste, pero se nota que te extrañaron" dijo el profesor oak, riendo un poco de la situación, mientras que cierta peli naranja, se alejó, para encontrarse con cierto entrenador.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Lejos de la escena anterior estaba Gary oak, quien miraba desde lejos con el ceño fruncido al entrenador, y luego vio a la exlíder de gimnasio caminar hacia el "¿y tú que quieres?" pregunto groseramente.

"¡deja de actuar así! El otro día, estabas preocupado por ash cuando supiste que se enfrentaría a giovani en ciudad verde, y ahora actúas como un tonto, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Porque siempre tienes que actuar así contra ash, él te trata como si fueras su amigo, pero tú lo sigues tratando como un perdedor, incluso después de que perdiste ese duelo con el" dijo, haciendo que recuerdo cierto amargo momento.

Flash back.

 _En un campo de batalla, al lado de un centro pokemon, estaban ambos entrenadores de pueblo paleta, uno frente al otro, cada uno con una pokebola en mano, con brook actuando como réferi._

" _¡Gary Gary es nuestro hombre, si él no puede, nadie puede, Gary!" hicieron coro las porristas del rival._

" _vamos ash, gánale a ese presumido"_

" _esta será una batalla de 1 contra 1 sin límite de tiempo"_

" _esto será muy fácil, ¡ve crabby!" y salió el pokemon cangrejo anormalmente grande, aunque seguía pareciendo muy pequeño en comparación a un humano._

" _¿conque crabby? entonces hare lo mismo ¡ve crabby!" y salió el considerablemente más pequeño pokemon cangrejo._

" _¿estas bromeando verdad? Ese crabby es demasiado pequeño, incluso para su raza, y no parece que lo hayas entrenado en absoluto" dijo el rival, con una voz que esta entre la burla y la incredulidad_

" _no creas Gary, que te puede dar un sorpresa"_

" _entonces empecemos ¡ocupa rayo burbuja!" y de su pinza salió una línea de burbujas que iban a velocidades de vértigo_

" _bloquéalo con martillazo" entonces usando su propia pinza, golpeo las burbujas, produciendo una cortina de humo "ahora ataca con martillazo de nuevo" y con un salto hacia delante, salió de la cortina de humo a gran velocidad, sin dar oportunidad de responder a su rival, quien se quedó estupefacto al ver la velocidad del pokemon, y recibió directamente el golpe, que lo saco volando a los pies de su entrenador._

" _ahora veo que no lo dejaste sin entrenar, es muy veloz, lo más seguro es que su tamaño pequeño lo ayude con su velocidad, pero aun así, te falta un factor muy importante ¡poder!" y con su propio pokemon que se levantó del golpe como si nada, miro con mucha intensidad a su oponente "crabby, muéstrale que es un verdadero martillazo" y golpeando el suelo, produjo una fuerte onda que destruyó parte del piso, produciendo múltiples grietas, y una de ellas termino atrapando una de las patas de su pequeño rival, quien no podía moverse "¡terminado con martillazo!" y corriendo hacia su enemigo, fue y golpeo con su propia pinza al enemigo, hundiéndolo en el piso por la pura potencia del golpe, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba bien y casi sin daño "¿qué? ¿Usaste coraza? Pero no debió de haber resistido"_

" _bien hecho crabby, tu ataque de coraza es muy resistente como siempre" dijo con una sonrisa._

" _ku ku" respondió, aun sin salir del agujero en donde lo hundieron._

" _yo sabía que crabby no tenía mucho poder, por lo que simplemente entrenamos su defensa ¡ahora ocupa martillazo desde donde estas!" y entonces desde debajo del suelo de su oponente salió la pinza que termino dejando volando al pokemon "ahora pistola de agua" y el chorro de agua de su boca golpeo directamente al oponente, haciendo que valla incluso más alto, y luego cayó estrepitosamente al piso levantando polvo, y cuando este se disipo el pokemon estaba parado, pero sosteniéndose de su pinza "es muy duro"_

" _¡rápido crabby! Ocupa agarre y termínalo" Gary ordeno al pokemon, con un salto fue directamente hacia su oponente, apuntándolo con su pinza abierta, y fue cuando su entrenador vio la sonrisa de su oponente "¡espera crabby!"_

" _responde con karatazo" y con el brillo en su pinza más grande, elevo su pinza y luego la bajo con gran velocidad, completamente sincronizado con el ataque del pokemon mas grande, elevando una pequeña cantidad de humo, que al disiparse relevo al crabby más grande inconsciente._

" _el crabby de Gary no puede continuar, el ganador de la batalla es ash" levanto la bandera el actual réferi, quien a la vez se veía un poco contento son el desarrollo._

" _solo tuviste suerte" se dijo a sí mismo, pero fue desde ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante "pero cuando fue que…"._

Fin del flash back

"dime ¿Cuándo fue que se volvió tan fuerte?" pregunto con furia tranquila en su voz, mientras miraba hacia abajo, sorprendiendo a la ex líder.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Mientras tanto, nuestro héroe por fin pudo salir del gran grupo de pokemon quienes estaban encima de él, y cuando todo se calmó, por fin pudo conversar con su amigo, quien le daba las explicaciones.

"como puedes ver, capturaste muchos pokemon, según lo que me contaste muchos más de los que tenías antes, el profesor sycamor tiene la teoría que tu viaje causo alguna clase de distorsión con los pokemon con los que compartiste un vínculo, haciendo que ellos se atraigan a ti, incluso si este era uno negativo" explico brook, mientras que el profesor oak estaba siendo abrasado por muk.

"Por lo menos eso explica porque spearow se unió con facilidad" dijo para sí mismo recordando su relación con su primer pokemon capturado en este tiempo "pero no entiendo algo ¿Por qué es que butterfree está aquí? Recuerdo que antes lo había liberado para que estuviera con una butterfree rosa, y ahora mira" dijo apuntando a su pokemon, que estaba junto a la pokemon insecto de raro color, antes mencionada y junto a su beedrill, cada uno volando muy cerca del susodicho butterfree.

"te parecerá un poco raro, pero resulta que tu beedrill también estaba enamorada de butterfree y desde entonces se pusieron a competir por él, incluso esa butterfree rosa se metió en una de tus pokebolas para poder estar más cerca de él" le conto divertido, mientras vio a ambas hembras pokemon tirando de los bracitos del pokemon mariposa.

"con que beedrill le gusta butterfree, debí verlo venir, ya que a ella siempre le gustaba ver sus batallas" dijo mientras recordaba diferentes situaciones.

"si, cuando supo que se iba a ir con una butterfree rosa, creo que no pudo aguantarlo, aunque tengo que admitir que fue raro que se confesara en esa situación, pero sinceramente creo que todo salió bien" luego vio a las 2 hebras mirándose, sacando rayos de los ojos, mientras el causante de la situación estaba nervioso "o eso creo"

"aunque hay algunos que todavía no recuerdo del todo, ¿Qué pasa con gyarados? No recuerdo haber atrapado uno"

"es porque no lo hiciste, lo compraste como un magikarp a un vendedor en el ST annna, según supimos, james también había comprado uno, aunque el vendedor lo había estafado con objetos de crianza falsos, o por lo menos eso nos dijo" comento brook, haciendo que el entrenador se sorprendiera.

"¿james?"

"ah, cierto, olvidamos decirte, jessei y james se fueron del equipo rocket, al parecer fueron traicionados por uno de los ejecutivos, y luego se unieron a la policía internacional para agradecerte"

"¿agradecerme?" pregunto completamente desconcertado, y el recuerdo llego.

"no creo que te acuerdes bien, pero hubo un problema en una montaña, ese ejecutivo había causado una avalancha, y ustedes quedaron atrapados en una cueva, no sé exactamente qué fue lo que paso, pero estaban muy agradecidos" explico brook, y ash trato todo de sí para recordad.

"no lo logro recordad" y entonces otro pokemon se puso a su lado para darle un abrazo con muchas fuerza, lo cual lo ahogaba "¡espera, espera, no puedo respirar!" y entonces vio al pokemon conocido por su actitud irritable, dándole una mirada feliz "¡primeape!" grito emocionado der ver a su pokemon, después de mucho tiempo "entonces no te quedaste con Antoni esta vez" se dijo a sí mismo, a lo que el pokemon asintió con entusiasmo.

"según dijiste, primeape todavía recordaba todo lo que entreno con Antoni, por lo cual no era necesario que se quedara, aunque si trajo a un pequeño aprendiz" entonces brook señalo a la pierna del entrenador, en la cual se encontraba un pequeño pokemon que se aferraba, y por la emoción y dolor de encontrarse con el pokemon primate no lo había notado.

"un tyrogue" dijo mirando a su pokemon, quien lo miraba con ojos muy brillantes y emocionados para un pokemon lucha.

"creo que esta así, porque dijiste que lo entrenarías cuando llegaras al laboratorio del profesor" le comento sobre la promesa que no recordaba "vamos, te explicares de los pokemon que no puedas recordar en el camino"

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

"no sé qué es lo que quieres decir Gary, cuando lo conocí ya era más o menos así" dijo la entrenadora, sin mentir totalmente, ya que entiende lo delicado del tema, como para estar contándolo, incluso a Gary.

"¡no me mientas! ¡Antes de salir de pueblo paleta él era un novato que apenas recordaba los diferentes tipos de pokemon en la escuela! ¿Cómo es que de repente paso a ser tan fuerte? ¡¿Cuándo fue que termine persiguiendo su espalda?!" dijo esto último con unas lágrimas de frustración que sorprendieron a la ex líder.

"en la escuela era siempre igual, olvidaba las diferencias de tipo, olvidaba datos importantes de los pokemon, y cuando íbamos a los corrales para interactuar con los pokemon siempre iba por los más agresivos, e incluso cuando el abuelo le advertía sobre no hacerlo" dijo recordando imágenes de su rival siendo derribado por un par de mankey "y aun así, no pude evitar sentir envidia de el"

"¿envidia? ¿De ash?" pregunto misty, auténticamente sorprendida.

"porque a pesar de no entender casi nada de los pokemon, él siempre fue amado por ellos" y recordó entonces como los mismos mankey jugaron con ash de niños, después de que este los siguiera todo el día, e incluso este los acompañaba a los árboles, y luego recordó como otros pokemon terminaron acercándose a él y acompañándolo y riendo junto a él "no importan cuanto aprendía, no importa cuánto estudiaba, y no importa cuánto me esforzaba ¡yo jamás podía tener ese tipo de vínculo con los pokemon! Así que ser mejor entrenador era la única opción ¡pero sin importar mis logros, aun no lo alcanzo!" grito frustrado mientras tiraba su estuche de medallas con 10 diferentes medallas, y con ese acto misty se enojó y le dio una cachetada.

"no importa que es lo que sientas sobre ash en este momento, pero ¡no te atrevas a desprecias las medallas por las que tú y tus pokemon trabajaron! ¡Eso no son solo símbolos de que derrotaste a un líder! ¡Son el fruto del esfuerzo que tú y tus pokemon consiguieron al viajar, luchar, entrenar y reír juntos!" regaño severamente al rival de su amigo, y este comenzó a reír.

"¿pero qué diablos estoy haciendo? la autocompasión no me queda" dijo mientras recogía sus medallas y las ponías con cuidado en su estuche "gracias, ahora me iré a entrenar" dijo con una sonrisa.

"no sé qué fue lo que paso, pero me alegro que todo mejorara" dijo para sí misma, mientras salía del lugar.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

"Y como conseguí a magnamite?"

"ese magnamite es el mismo que siguió a pikachu el día que se enfermó, y que ayudo a espantar a la vieja manada de tu muk" luego vio a un pokemon que parecía un unicornio con melena en llamas lo estaba "ese rapidash era un ponyta que te regalo lara unas semanas después de que la ayudaras con la carrera, dijo que era un recién nacido, evoluciono hace poco, en tu batalla contra Blaine" dijo empezando a recordar cuando evoluciono.

Flash back

" _¡ponyta ocupa carga de fuego!" dijo un entuciasmado ash, mientras luchaba contra el líder de gimnacio de fuego, en su arena de batalla en un volcán._

" _¡taa!"Exclamo mientras corría cubriéndose en llamas, llegando a tratar de chocar contra su forma evolucionada, que estaba frente a ellos._

" _¿usar carga de fuego para igualar la velocidad de rapidash? Buen pensamiento, pero solo con eso no será suficiente, ¡muéstrale lo que es un verdadero poder de fuego! ¡Ocupa erupción!" y rodeándose de fuego azul y naranja, salió disparado hacia su oponente, produciendo una explosión en el centro de la arena, la cual dejo brazas que incluso en esas condiciones subieron la temperatura, lo cual mostro al rapidash apenas lastimando y a su oponente en el suelo, tratando de pararse._

" _¡ponyta!" entonces vio como este quería seguir luchando "¡vamos a darlo todo ponyta! ¡Mostrémosles tu verdadero poder! ¡Carga de fuego!" y mientras corría, alcanzando una nueva velocidad, se envolvió en fuego, pero el rapidash todavía no se impresionaba._

" _puede ser rápido pero todavía no es suficiente para enfrentar a rapidash, esquivalo" y obedeciendo, se corrió a un lado._

" _¡no pares, sigue ocupando carga de fuego!" y entonces, cada vez más rápido, seguía atacando, pero era esquivado una y otra vez, y el pokemon mayor le respondía con varios lanzallamas, que lentamente lo lastimaban "¡una vez más, carga de fuego!"_

" _no sé a qué estás jugando, pero esto debe terminar ¡rapidash ocupa llamarada!" y del pokemon del líder salió el poderoso ataque de fuego que golpeo directamente a su objetivo, que lastimo, sin importar si este estaba envuelto en llamas "que raro ¿Por qué no se detuvo?" y entonces preocupado vio como desde las llamas salió un brillo impresionante._

" _ponyta está evolucionando" comento brook, mirando con impresión al pokemon que ayudo a criar junto a sus amigos._

 _Y desde las llamas apareció el pokemon que no solo era más grande que ponyta, pero también de este salía un cuerno, mostrando un enorme parecido al pomeon frente a él, solo que un poco más pequeño, pero de repente de este salía una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica_

" _eso es carga salvaje ¡rapidash ocupa carga salvaje!" grito con emoción a su pokemon que fue de frente a chocar contra su enemigo_

Fin del flash back

"Luego de eso, el resto es historia, "

"que hay de el" dijo apuntando a un pokemon parado en 2 patas, al mismo tiempo que sostenía 2 cucharas.

"ese alakazan era originalmente de Sabrina, ustedes intercambiaron pokemon luego que te hizo una petición" le respondió su amigo, y luego algo paso.

" _ **yo te mostrare maestro**_ " hablo en su mente el pokemon psíquico, mostrándole las imágenes de lo que paso.

" _Estas segura de esto Sabrina"_ ash pudo verse a sí mismo, junto a la líder de gimnacio, frente a una máquina de intercambio, cada uno con una pokebola " _hunter no tiene problema en quedarte contigo, pero que me estés dando tu kadabra es un poco innecesario_ "

" _kadabra ha sido mi compañero mucho tiempo, por eso mismo él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ver el mundo, el mundo que tú me mostraste en tus memorias, yo quiero que sea parte de ese mundo, por favor muéstrale el gran mundo en el que vivimos_ " escucho a la entrenadora de pokemon psíquicos, mientras esta sonreía de forma tranquila y serena.

" _está bien_ " luego de que el intercambio se llevó a cabo, los dos pokemon salieron solos de la pokebolas, y se pusieron a brillar " _están evolucionando_ " dijo la imagen sorprendida de ash, mientras veía con sorpresa a los dos pokemon, quienes cambiaron a sus nuevas formas.

"con que eso paso, bueno alakazam, hay mucho que ver, creeme cuando te digo, el mundo es muy grande" dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pokemon, y este solo sonrió.

"ahora con quien habaremOOS" grito la última parte al sentir que algo se le subía por la espalda, y de su camisa salió el pequeño pokemon dragón serpiente, quien luego acaricio su cabeza con la de su entrenador "¿dratini?"

"ese amiguito lo capturaste en la zona safary, es el hijo del dragonair que te ayudo, incluso káiser te dio una pokebola safary extra para que lo capturaras" dijo al su amigo, lo cual termino por sorprenderlo, recordando cómo era ese hombre "por alguna razón le gusta meterse en la ropa de las personas, el profesor oak cree que es porque le gusta sentir el calor de las personas" le dijo para que entendiera la razón de lo que paso.

Y luego ambos oyeron un choque, cuando miraron el origen del ruido, vieron a un pokemon de color rojo y azul, que parecía de cierta manera un ave de plástico.

"ese es porygon 2, el doctor akihabara te lo entrego luego del desastre en el que lo ayudamos, aunque desde que evoluciono a estado actuando extraño, hay momentos en que es muy rápido y atento, y otros en que parece que no se puede mover, o ver donde flota y termina chocando con todo" dijo brook mientras ayudaba al pokemon en cuestión a salir del árbol al que se había atorado.

"ya veo, ahora en cuanto a ellos" dijo señalando el elefante en la habitación, que en este caso era la multitud de exeggutors, quienes los miraban con sus muchas caras.

"fue por la oficial Jenny, aparentemente ya que tú los habías atrapado, aunque sea bajo hipnosis, legalmente todavía eran tus pokemons, por lo cual te hicieron meterlos a todos en sus pokebolas, tengo que admitir que fue muy difícil distinguir cual era cual" le dijo haciendo que su amigo recuerde vagamente que fue lo que paso.

"creo que ya lo recuerdo, no puedo creer que fue hipnotizado por el mismo sujeto" dijo un poco avergonzado, haciendo que los pokemon palmera se rieran junto a los demás pokemon, luego su amigo humano y finalmente el entrenador.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso mientras no miraba?" se preguntó la entrenadora de pokemon de agua, mientras veía la escena que se había desarrollado.

…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…

Pero lejos de todos los acontecimientos había 2 personas enmascaras que observaban la escena de lejos.

"no veo porque no te deshaces de el ahora que está débil, indefenso" decía una mujer, basado en la voz, que llevaba una extraña mascara dorada.

"atacarlo ahora no vale la pena, cuando se fortalezca lo suficiente será el momento para acabarlo y entonces sus pokemon serán míos" respondió el hombre, quien tenía una máscara gris, que mostraba una cara sin expresión.

"no entiendo porque tienes que tomarte tantas molestia por unos cuantos pokemon"

"esos pokemon no importan ahora, pero en algún momento el hará grandes cosas, y conocerá a pokemon muy especiales, y entonces será el momento correcto para atraparlo, ya que de todos modos ya lo hizo una vez"

Que les espera a nuestros héroes, eso es algo que se podrá averiguar en el siguiente episodio.

… _ **xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…xxxyyyzzz…**_

Perdones, tenía el episodio listo desde hace un tiempo, pero había olvidado que lo tenía, pero espero poder dar el siguiente episodio pronto o por lo menos dentro del los próximos meses, que ahora tengo muchas clases en la U.

Pokemon de ash

A mano

 **Pikachu**

 **Togepi**

 **Pidgeot**

 **Charizard**

 **Ivysaur**

 **Wartortle**

En el rancho del profesor

 **Fearow**

 **Butterfree x2**

 **Beedrill**

 **Clefairy**

 **Kingler**

 **Gyarados**

 **Alakazam**

 **Primeape**

 **Tyrogue**

 **Muk**

 **Magnamite**

 **Rapidash**

 **Tauros x30**

 **Dratini**

 **Porygon2**

 **Eevee**

 **Exeggutor x30**

 **Aerodactyl**


End file.
